


Falling [Zosan + Lace]

by Lady_Rhey (xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Portgas D. Ace, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chatting & Messaging, Cheating, Cussing, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heartbreak, Homosexuality, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Licking, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss, Loss of Faith, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Pillow Talk, Pre-Relationship, References to Drugs, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensuality, Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Shame, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Text Icons, Texting, Texts From Last Night, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, ZoSan - Freeform, eye fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 81,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: NO TRIGGER WARNINGS IN CHAPTERSTheme Song: Undo My HeartKaren Harding x Digital Farm Animalshttps://youtu.be/otNsMlEzopsAce and Law host a sex and relationship stream/Discord called LACE (Love And Care Extraordinaires) where they talk about core relationship issues involving the hetero and LGBTQ+ community. During one of their shows a regular user (greenmachine3) and rumored personal acquaintance throws out an offhanded comment that upsets another user (PrinceofTaste) who slides into his DM’s and gives him a piece of his mind. Little do either of them know how small their world is or that a common interest (LACE) will become the sounding board for something much much bigger than they ever imagined.——————As with others of my work I have included tags that discuss what is to come not necessarily what has happened. They will continue to be edited as the story progresses.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 137
Kudos: 142





	1. Slide Into My DM’s

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zosan 365](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062991) by [Phoenixflame3009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixflame3009/pseuds/Phoenixflame3009). 



> After scouring AO3 for Zosan inspiration I came across an unexpected story that hasn’t updated since (at the time of writing this) January 23rd of 2020. Not being okay with this, I have taken the idea and reworked it based off a similar plot. So thank you misterprince, thefalloutalleyouthzone for writing Love At First Flight. I recommend everyone read it if they don’t mind getting vested in an incomplete story. I also encouraged you read Zosan365 by phoenixflame3009.
> 
> Some characters, ships and concepts were changed as well as major plot differences.

As soon as Ace and Law’s away status on discord changed to online than the cheering emoji’s and catcalls began before Law even had the chance to link their stream so it showed live on Discord. Not accepting chat conversations on their YouTube stream due to the NSFW nature of their content, the two set up a private discord just for fans so they could chat to their heart's content in the various channels.

“Good Morning lovelies and welcome to today’s stream of L.A.C.E. I’m your host Ace accompanied by my cohost and incredibly hot boyfriend Law and we are here to discuss a topic that has been highly requested on our Love And Care Extraordinaires chat boards for the last, I dunno, fucking forever. It’s the topic of sexuality in a relationship. Seeing as this is such a hot topic-“

Lifting his lighter, Ace flicks the flame on only to have Law, who is sitting next to him lean in close and blow it out making sure to place one hand on Ace’s thigh closest to his groin as the other rests on the table in front of him before leaning back in his chair and allowing the broadcast to continue.

“-We have divided it into multiple categories we will probably cover over several days depending on how the discussions go. That being said let’s start with one of the most controversial aspects of sexuality; same-sex vs opposite sex and then everything in between. Now given that Law and I are slightly biased, we will do our best to leave our feelings out of this, but we will be making sure this stream stays clean. You all know the rules.”

Here Law chimes in as the voice of reason and sound judgment. “This is an LGBTQ+ friendly stream that incorporates same-sex and opposite-sex views and recs so behave yourselves.”

“You heard it folks, so let’s begin. The first subject is Bisexuality: How would you feel if someone of the same sex came onto you? Now we chose this as our first question because many of you know I worked long and hard to snag this emotionally constipated, visually breathtaking, gentleman of exquisite caliber whose little nasty side is to die for.”

Ace licked his lips as he stared with lustful eyes at Law who blushed and said, “Can’t even make it through a show can you?”

Ace just smiles and winks before continuing.

“Many don’t realize just how adamant he was that he stay straight but I refused to give up. I knew the moment I saw him I had to have him and now I’m thoroughly convinced he can’t live without me.” Ace slaps Law’s inner thigh playfully as Law rolls his eyes.

“So what is my secret?” Ace holds his finger up to his lips and remains silent a moment allowing people to guess things like your smoking hot body, your perverse charm, your ability to play hard to get, and a vast array of other appropriate and not so appropriate answers before he responds. “Looks like none of you guessed it so I’ll tell you. My secret was I was willing to love him and let him go. Staying friends was more important than forcing myself on him. It allowed him to realize what I offered and that he missed the things he thought he hated when I wasn’t there to share them.”

Here Ace took Laws’ hand and brought it to his lips before kissing his palm and looking into his eyes. I loved this man with all my heart from the moment I saw him. That meant I knew having him in my life any way I could get him was more important than forcing him to love me.”

“Idiot. That was all Law said as he tried to scowl in embarrassment causing Ace to look at the camera and wink. “Gets him every time.” Ace releases Law’s hand and the crowd goes wild with a vast array of heart emojis and cute spelled out sounds that Ace allows for several moments before reeling them back to the topic at hand.

“Now that you know, why don’t we take some comments and questions from the crowd.” Ace faces the camera and smiles as Law scrolls through to the questions they had presaved to find a suitable one.

“This one is from preciuspeach.” Law chimes in. “This question is for Law. What made you realize you were attracted to Ace? I have this friend who I haven’t physically seen in years but we have been in touch. I have followed them on Instagram which is the only place they post pictures and have watched them share their life with so many people on the outside while sharing with me in private what goes on behind the scenes. Many of these conversations are personal and I have begun to feel emotionally attached to this person in a way I never expected. Though, yes, I find the person attractive, I feel more attracted to the person I talk to and care less about what they look like. I’m hesitant to say anything because we are the same sex and I want to make sure I don’t lose a great relationship just because I jump the gun.”

“Oooo look out everyone! Here is a rare opportunity for Law to open up and confess about things he likes to keep behind closed doors.” Ace teases as he purrs out the last few words looking at Law from underneath hooded lashes.

Law clears his throat and tries to ignore his precocious partner. “To be honest, the day I realized I had feelings for this sexual deviant over here was the same day I said some pretty horrible things to him before going out to drink and ending up in bed with another woman who looked a lot like him from behind. For about six months after meeting him and becoming very close friends despite his constant attempts to hit on me in private, I had subconsciously begun to change my taste in women. With each one I took back and slept with I found more and more I couldn’t stomach looking at them sexually in bed. I either had to fuck them with the lights off or fuck them from behind. All of them had to have short hair or had to keep it up the entire time we fucked. They had to have a dirty side to them and be a little bit of a freak which was not something I had been into before, but the more I hung around Ace and shared his presence the more I realized I was only ever happy or calm with him around. Then the night he touched me in a less than innocent way I caved. Since then we have established we can’t have wooden bed frames, everything is a toy, and the world is our playground. I haven’t regretted a day since.”

By the end of his story, it was Law’s turn to smirk as Ace blushed furiously and tried to hide his face with his hat as the chat blew up with phrases like “take a break and fuck that man Ace!”, “Kiss him a little dirty Law!”, and “I wish you two could have a love child!” All standard responses until one particular instigator lit up the chat. 

“Why don’t you show them how you do it in the club after a few drinks you too! That’ll show them just how deep your love goes.”

The speaker was a regular who always liked to throw something in when they popped on to rile everyone up and challenge the pair to put their money where their mouth was. They always seemed to know a little too much but only gave enough to hint at the things the crowd was wanting without giving too much away.

And they went by the name greenmachine3 or Mac to the regulars.

Sure enough, the discord chat dedicated to the live stream only erupted as everyone agreed frcing Ace to step in and mediate.

“Now Mac you know better. Save those requests for the after-hours channel.”

“Lame!” That was all the man known as Mac said before Ace laughed and moved on to the next inquiry leaving the chat to calm itself down with no further interruption by Mac in the forum.

That didn’t mean that someone didn’t have a bone to pick with Mac one on one.

No sooner had the main chat moved on than Mac got a DM from PrinceofTaste. Raising his eyebrow, Mac red over the message quickly.

P: Hey asshole why do you always have to ruin the moment and turn things perverted in the middle of their show. Some people rely on this channel to help them work through serious issues revolving around emotional trauma and relationships. They don’t need jerkoffs like those who get off to fucking with people ruining their genuine attempts to find healthy forms of happiness. Why don’t you go get laid or find a hobby instead of hanging around here like some degenerate loudmouth who likes to hear himself talk?

Mac whistles. “Looks like someone’s panties are in a bunch and needs to get laid.” Typing away rapidly, Mac gives his response.

M: Look princess, if you had any taste you would mind your own business. There are plenty of us out here that love getting a ride from these two and know personally that they enjoy every god damn minute of it. If there are cake eaters out there like you too traumatized by their sexual misfortune to tap into those needs because everything has to be romance and flowers you have a long hard road ahead. Get off your high horse and onto a dildo if you can’t get laid, just don’t presume to know everyone’s taste when you can’t even tell your shit is awful.

P: I’m a guy you cock stain, not a woman, or is your interpreter broken since you have to be illiterate if you missed the difference? And I highly doubt you know on a personal level what these two enjoy and what they don’t. I’ve been following them since the beginning and happen to have a very good relationship with both outside of the stream. There is no way they would waste their time on someone as crass and crude as you. And I’m straight FYI so I won’t be sitting on a dildo you delinquent. Maybe stop eating so much ass and gain a more variant sexual palate to see if it improves your rank personality.

Mac’s eye twitches as he furiously typed away.

M: I called you princess you walking anahole because you bitch just like those prissy cunt muffins that only want a man because it alleviates them from personal responsibility. And to say your straight makes so much sense now. No wonder you are so close-minded in regards to the gay community. Since you aren’t on the inside of this A and B conversation between me and them why don’t you C yourself out letting the door hit your ignorant as on the way out. FYI I bet if I ate your ass I would change your mind about what’s shit and what isn’t. I can make a man cum just by eating his ass and pinching his nipples interjecting a few naughty phrases like “Do you want to ride me when I’m done so I can feel your ass twitch around me.” or “Look at how it puckers just from licking it. I wonder how many fingers I can fit inside before you are begging me to ram you. One? Two? What about my whole fist?”

Hitting send Mac had to shift in his chair to relieve some of the unexpected strain on his pants. He hadn’t been this riled up by anyone, especially a man, in ages and though he was getting ticked off he was also becoming aroused. The balls on this guy. What made him so righteous and confident as a straight man? He didn’t even sound like he had much sexual knowledge beyond missionary so what gave him the right to stifle someone else’s pleasure with his two-dimensional urges?

Running his fingers over the armrest of his chair as he stared at the screen Mac waited for a response. When none came, he growled at the screen and logged off. He needed to get rid of this unexpected erection or be faced with an irritating case of blue balls.

Stripping naked and tossing his clothes in the hamper, he headed for the shower. Looked like it was going to be a two shower night since he didn’t feel like heading to one of the local LGBTQ+ bars just to get laid. That left the gym.

Turning the shower on at the coldest setting, Zoro jumped in and cooled off before hopping out, grabbing his phone, and sending off a text.

Zoro: I need to cool off. You guys have time to kill so meet me at the gym across the street from your place in twenty. No excuses. Just tell your man you swear it makes his muscles look bigger and it turns you on that much more.

Then he tosses the phone on the bed and dresses in a gray wife beater and black basketball shorts before grabbing his bag, black sweatband for his wrist, keys, and phone before heading out the door. 


	2. Friends and Fakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I won't give warnings, I will say this story does cover a lot of sexually charged subjects that many might find hit too close to home. Please know I am completely LGBTW+ friendly and don't condone any type of harassment be it for sexual preference or personal views. I also don't tolerate bullying, targeting, or any type of racism. That being said these topics most likely will show up within the story for context. Please try to separate personal feelings from an interpretive setting and realize nothing within the story is necessarily my personal view. Everything I write comes from either personal experience or personal reference and is inserted to give depth to realistic dynamics. I want this story to be relatable, believable, and digestible. That doesn't mean it will always be easy to swallow. Keeping that in mind I hope you keep reading and see the deeper meanings and feelings I am trying to convey.
> 
> <3  
> J/R

Grateful that it was just after noon on a Thursday, Zoro walked into the virtually empty gym and headed for the locker rooms once he arrived twenty minutes later. Though he wasn’t a man that suffered from a lack of wandering eyes every time he showed even a modicum of skin, he found it hard to boost his ego when those two playboys entered the scene.

Despite being gay and born again gay, Ace and Law pulled every eye straight and leaning to them the moment they entered the floor leaving Zoro to fee like the ugly friend everyone had to make themselves look better. It didn’t help that eighty percent of everyone seemed to appreciate their attractiveness even when they practically fucked each other in public just because they were hot and knew it.

With the gym this empty though the three of them could just hang out and blow off steam instead of turning it into some gym pin-up contest for hottest and fittest.

Walking through the entrance of the men’s locker room he walked three rows down before turning into the second to last row. With the lockers insight, he headed straight for locker four only to curse when I find it already locked.

“Mother fucker.”

Though it could have been anyone using the locker, the odds that two and four would be taken leaving three unlocked was unlikely with all the other lockers wide open. Grabbing his phone and shoving it in his pocket he pulled his wristband on and crammed his stuff inside before heading out to the floor. They knew it was his favorite locker since his secret porn pickup line involved his four sword style so it was no coincidence both lockers would be taken.

Though he hadn't seen them when he entered, most likely because they didn't want to be seen until he had put his stuff away, Zoro found Ace and Law with no problem over by the weights as soon as be hit the floor. Walking over to them with irritation tattooed all over his face, he came within earshot before saying, "Ass wipe."

Ace just looks up from where he was spotting Law, in reality, the spot he had chosen to look at the man's godly six-pack, before blowing Zoro a kiss.

"That's what you get for that cheeky shit you pulled in chat. See if we take you out again." Ace teases.

"After the show, I got after going out with you the last time I think I will pass. Exhibitionism on that level isn't my thing. Do you guys have any shreds of decency or did that all go out the door once you started taping After Midnight?"

"I'll have you know A.M. was Law's idea believe it or not." Ace said in a slightly snotty tone.

"You can't be serious? That man is the biggest prude I have ever seen next to that dickweed who DM'ed me when he got his panties in a bunch after I made that comment."

The bench press weights clang down heavily and Law sits up covered in a light sheen of sweat before looking at Zoro with a hard eye. "Who the fuck went after you? They know we don't tolerate that shit."

"Some closet queen preaching the sanctity of your site's moral code. Told me how helpful it was to troubled people navigating romance and that I shouldn't ruin it with others since I had no idea what kind of people you were or what you stood for in creating L.A.C.E was the gist."

Law just pinched the bridge of his nose while Ace shook his head before saying, "I told you eventually he would run into the wrong end of the short stick."

"Wait, you guys know this jerkoff?" Zoro's irritation suddenly escalating.

"He's a friend of mine from back when I was straight. He's a good guy and one of the only ones to stay friends with me once Ace and I made it official. He is also the only one that supports our show and has seen every episode. Though slightly delusional about love, he is a very sweet and talented guy at his core." Law's voice carries a lot of responsibility and exhaustion all of a sudden.

"This isn't the first problem we have had to mediate. He seems to have taken it upon himself to police our chat and try to prevent hecklers from wanting to tarnish the beauty of what we are trying to create." Ace interjects.

Zoro busts out laughing. "Sanctity and beauty? You guys run the most popular gossip column for online relationship advice covering romance tips to fetishes and he wants to keep the purity of it all intact? That's a riot. I've seen more of your ass on cam than I ever thought I would through that show. Please tell me he watches A.M."

"He's a straight arrow Zo. That's the one thing we don't talk about and he doesn't take part in." Law stands up and moves around the bench to where Ace is standing so the two can switch places.

"That explains why he didn't respond when I talked dirty to him telling him all he needed was me to eat his ass and he would change that shitty perspective of his."

Ace gasps and Law chokes on the water he had been drinking. "Please tell me you are joking." Ace is half laughing half shocked.

"Well I mean what I actually said was 'I bet if I ate your ass I would change your mind about what’s shit and what isn’t. I can make a man cum just by eating his ass and pinching his nipples interjecting a few naughty phrases like “Do you want to ride me when I’m done so I can feel your ass twitch around me.” or “Look at how it puckers just from licking it. I wonder how many fingers I can fit inside before you are begging me to ram you. One? Two? What about my whole fist?'"

Walking over to the weights, Zoro picks up a few before deciding on the one hundred-and-twenty pound ones. Walking to the nearest bench he positions himself before beginning his curls not even phased his friends have gone silent.

With the first set done and silence still prevailing, Ace finally fills the void. "Dude, Zoro you really said all that?"

Focused, Zoro half replied, "Yeah, why?"

"Fuck me." Ace says before Law slaps him causing him to squeak out an "Ow! I didn't mean it as in invitation!"

Zoro stops and turns to look at the two. "What's the problem? The guy was being a major asshole. I just called his bluff."

"You did more than that. You stabbed him right in the gut."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Zoro's face scrunches up in frustration and confusion.

"That's what the guy said on the tape that was found when your asshole of choice caught his girlfriend cheating on him. Except of course the guy was talking about what he wanted to do to the girlfriend, not another guy. They had been together for three years and he had no idea."

"You can't be fucking serious? How was I supposed to know?" Zoro growled angrily.

"You weren't but it also wouldn't kill you to have some tact and not be so confrontational." Law pointed out.

"Yeah well, it's probably his damn fault anyway for being such a tightwad! I mean what person stays with someone that self-righteous and delusional?" Zoro barks back.

"More people than stay with an oversized brute who spouts off at the mouth and will fuck anything that walks just to fill the void in his soulless shell." Ace jabs back.

"Yeah well, not everything is a love story. You two know that about as well as I do." Zoro's look at Ace is fierce showing just how many lines he has crossed. Ace doesn't care and glares right back forcing Law to step between them.

"Enough ladies." Ace breaks the gaze first before heading to the bench and lying down so he can lift the bar with Law spotting. "Tomorrow we will have a talk with Prince. I'd suggest you stay out of chat for a few days and let things cool over. It's not like you can't get a rise somewhere else."

Zoro says nothing only turns and continues his workout despite knowing full well it is going to take more than just a round of weight training to take the edge off of this evening.

\------

For a long while Sanji just stared at Mac's reply. He couldn't believe some random ass prick had the audacity to say all that. It hit way to close to home and yet it was all so true. Maybe not in regards to him, but it was exactly what had driven his girlfriend of three years into another man's arms.

And if someone else he didn't know could see that then the issue had to be with him and not with her like he so desperately wanted to believe. Closing his laptop screen Sanji didn't even bother to log off nor did he have it in him to call the guy out to Law to see if he could get him to put on notice as he had done to so many other pricks.

It just wasn't worth it, much like it wasn't worth wallowing in the cesspool of misery he had been in since she had gone and left him six months ago. Walking to the balcony he took the pack of cloves and lighter from the side table by the door before stepping outside and lighting it; old habits dying hard. Looking out onto the sprawling cityscape as a stray breeze caught his hair Sanji allowed himself to flashback to the nights they had spent out here kissing and making love thousands of feet in the air on this very balcony for everyone to see. He hadn't had any cares then and she had tasted ten times sweeter than she ever would again in those moments.

But all beauty fades leaving the husk of memory all that was left to paint the pictures in his mind onto the empty spaces as he waltzed cross the barren floor drunk on dreams and forgotten love affairs. He had loved her then. He loved her still, but if he was honest the memories were far prettier than the realities he had had to face the few times he had seen her around town. Cold and distant she had blown him off without a second thought no matter what he had tried.

Bringing the clove to his lips he closed his eyes and tried to remember what she tasted like when they kissed but couldn't. It was useless. Though his mind still held her clearly, his body had forgotten her. He hadn't even had the desire to go out and flirt to try to get over her as he had successfully done with every fling before her.

To him she hadn't been a fling she had been what he thought was real. Guess that meant reality was only a figment leaving only harsh platitudes and lonely corridors his bedfellows. No matter who he greeted, no matter what he said he felt empty.

Except for today. Thinking back he hit the clove hard sucking in deeply the sickly sweet fumes before letting them expel out of his nose slowly. Whoever that prick was he had gotten under his skin and lit a fire in his soul that had lain dormant since he had learned the devastating truth about his relationship. Sure he was crude and thoughtless but his quick comebacks and combative attitude mixed with douses of reality Sanji couldn't refute or deny both pissed him off and drove him towards the man.

Taking one last drag, Sanji bent down and put the clove out in the bucket hanging from the balcony. Despite not being what he wanted to hear, Mac's points hit right on the money. Too traumatized by his sexual misfortune to tap into needs because everything has to be romance and flowers. That's what he had said.

Growing up surrounded by men with crude humor and large egos, Sanji had come to appreciate women and how easy they were on the eyes. Swayed by simple words of appreciation and gratitude they became flowers in a field of weeds blossoming in radiant beauty with just a simple word here or smile there. Unlike men, they held an appeal that rivaled art. Ever-changing and full of life women were everything he wanted to possess and everything that counterbalanced the brash world he lived in as a master chef.

Yet here he was left in the wake of such beauty with nothing to his name but an empty pad, a thankless job and a broken heart. Though he doubted he needed to go gay to get perspective, he did agree he needed a change or he would continue to live a lonely life where he roamed the empty halls instead of filling them a life worth living.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Sanji scrolled through it for a while as he headed to the kitchen before absentmindedly pulling out and pouring himself a glass of Merlot. Setting the bottle on the table he booked a room at the Palisade for two weeks before opening his email.

**Zeff,**

**I'm off to look at properties. It's time I let go of this shit hole and followed my dream. I'll be out of town for two weeks. Don't miss me too much you old washout.**

**Sanj.**

His express train left tomorrow. That left him just enough time to pack and get a few hours of sleep before finding out exactly what it meant to take the bull by the horns. Tapping his forehead he sent a last-minute text.

**Hey Nami, Think you can watch my place for two weeks without trashing it or wearing all of my expensive clothes that happen to look good on you? I'm going out of town for a while and want to make sure the place stays in sellable shape.**

A thumbs-up was all he got which meant she was otherwise engaged but would do as he asked without issue. She had his spare and was the only one who had come to his rescue when he was stuck at work and his ex tried to take him for all he was worthwhile he wasn't there so he knew he could trust her; a rare thing these days as more and more people seemed to value themselves over others.

Heading to the bathroom he grabbed his suitcase out of the closet before throwing it on the bed. He was moving forward and things could only go up from here.

Little did he know how true that was. 


	3. Lights Camera Action

[Wicked Games by The Weekend ](https://youtu.be/O1OTWCd40bc)

Tossing his bag on the floor by the living room couch, Ace stretched his arms over his head trying to relieve the tension in his body that wouldn't look good on camera when they went to tape tonight's episode of A.M.

"Look, I know it's unfortunate that Sanji picked the wrong person to pick a fight with but you said it yourself it was bound to happen. We should have curbed his behavior sooner I mean look at the train wreck he has become since that cunt left."

Ace groaned and headed into the bedroom where he went to the foot of the bed and landed his ass hard on it before whining, "I know I know! It doesn't help that Zoro hasn't the faintest idea how to be tactful or have emotional sympathy for anyone he doesn't know the way he knows us."

"True." Law walks into the room and comes to position himself between his lover's legs before running a hand gently through his hair. "They can't all be charming little shits like you."

Sighing contentedly at the small kindness of Law's touch, Ace takes Law's other hand and places it at his cheek before nuzzling into it. "I feel bad for them both, but I also feel so incredibly grateful for us don’t you?"

Law smirks. "Me too." His usually skeptical eyes relaxing at the corners to look down at Ace with a rare affection.

"Really?" Ace, so like a child with his affection, looks back up at him with wide-eyed excitement.

"Do you not believe me little thief of hearts?" Law's voice carries a deeper more sensual tone.

Ace blushes slightly, "Of course I believe you. You…just don't say it often so I can't help enjoying you saying it."

"I don't say it because I'd much rather show you." Bringing his lips to Ace's ear Law whispers, "Shall I show them too?" He coo's causing Ace to whine.

"But D I'm all dirty. We just got back."

"I don't think they will mind. We haven't given them a dirty episode in a long time. I'm sure they will be salivating at the mouth. Besides, what does it matter what they think? If I want to lay your ass on the bed and work you over I have every right to."

"D, you are so mean you tease."

Law just smirks. "Hey, Alexa. Turn on the video camera and dim the lights."

"Turning on the camera and dimming the lights. Would you like to listen to Wicked Games by The Weekend?"

"Yes."

"Playing."

As the music begins to play Law's sultry eyes radiate with lust as he stares down at the man he has fallen helplessly in love with.

"Undress me." His voice has dropped several octaves and is barely above a whisper; their meaning meant for Ace and Ace alone.

I left my girl back home

I don't love her no more

And she'll never fucking know that

These fucking eyes that I'm staring at

Unable to resist, Ace brings his hands to the hem of Law's cotton tank. Gathering it in his fingers without tearing his eyes from the gorgeous man standing before him, Ace slowly slides the fabric up gradually revealing for the camera set up on the opposite wall the sensuous curve of Law's tight ass as it leads into the triangle of muscle at his lower back.

Wanting desperately to place his skin on the salty flesh as Law's abs appear in front of him, Ace restrains himself knowing he will be in for a world of hurt if he doesn't do exactly as Law says.

Bring your love baby I could bring my shame

Bring the drugs baby I could bring my pain

I got my heart right here

I got my scars right here

Pulling the tank up to his neck, Law takes it and pulls it the rest of the way off by grabbing it from behind his neck and pulling it off; his muscular arms flexing as his back ripples with muscles meant for gods and gods alone.

With his shirt off, Law places his left knee on the bed next to Ace's right hip as he leans forward and catches his lips softly with his as he guides the younger man back. Though gentle to the touch, his kiss is demanding as his lips capture and suck on the delicate fleshiness of Ace's as their bodies come to parallel when the younger man falls back far enough that it is flat against the mattress.

Pulling his lips back, Law speaks in a low voice again as his nose traces the line of Ace's jaw. "Now, you aren't allowed to interfere. All I want from you is to hear the sounds you make as I please you and nothing else, do you understand."

Ace just nods his head sharply.

"Good." Sliding up his body so he can bring his lips once again to Ace's ear Law says a few final words.

"Just let me love you the way only I can. Because I love you, more than anything."

So tell me you love me

Only for tonight

Only for the night

Kissing first Ace's ear, then licking the rim before moving down to nibble on the lobe Law slowly trails his face down all of his lover's sensitive spots as he brings his delicate fingers to the younger man's shorts so he can tuck his fingers under the waist. With two digits tucked under the band, Law nips at Ace's neck drawing a needy moan as he tugs his shorts down below his ass so he can wrap his delicate fingers around the mans now raging erection.

Let me see you dance

I love to watch you dance

Take you down another level

Get you dancing with the devil

Unable to resist and not even remotely wanting to, Ace reaches back and grabs the steel railings of the headboard behind him so he has something to grab and brace against as his hips lift slightly with the feel of Law's fingers wrapping around the base of his cock.

Pleased with the reaction he was getting, Law continued his slow descent down Ace's body nipping and sucking at his neck until he reached the depression created by the rise and fall of his shoulder as his muscles build hills and valleys around his powerful shoulders and clearly defined collar bone.

Wanting to taste his lover's arousal little by little, Law peppers sweet, slow kisses down the right side of Ace’s chest before stopping at the center of his pectoral muscle. Still resting his fingers around the base of Ace’s cock, Law slips his tongue between his mauve colored lips before trailing it down to Ace’s already erect nipple.

Relishing his lover's mewls, whimpers, and squirming, Law takes the tip of his tongue and flicks the tip of the nipple causing Ace to gasp shapely before circling the entire bud with his mouth and sucking sharply on it as his right-hand glides slowly up Ace’s cock.

Ace’s back arches as he grips the headboard. “D!” His voice is needy, desperate, and affectionate all at once.

Gently biting the nipple as his index finger slides over the head of Ace’s cock smearing the seeping precum over its surface before sliding his hand back down, Law hums. “That’s it, little thief. Say my name.”

Wanton and hopelessly addicted to the affections of the man above him, Ace tucks his legs up and spreads them folded out to his sides like butterfly wings as he begs, “Please D. I need you. Suck me and finger me until I can’t take it anymore.”

Groaning at the boldness of the request, one Ace has yet to say on camera without being prodded, Law shifts slightly in an attempt to release the uncomfortable pressure being placed on his cock still trapped within his skin-tight gym active shorts.

“So needy. If I didn’t know any better I would say you do get turned on by me working out and then coming home to put those muscles to good use.”

Sultry hooded eyes gaze down at Ace who practically trembles with sexual frustration as Law hovers momentarily above him before bringing his head to his lover's abdomen and slowly kissing down until his lips can kiss the throbbing base of the younger man’s cock.

Wanting to hear him beg a little while longer, Law inquires, “Tell me, why should I indulge such agreed?”

Bypassing his cock, Law slides off the edge of the bed until his face is eye to anus with his lover's second most sensitive area. Continuing to swipe languid strokes up and down Ace’s cock with his slender fingers, Law brings his tongue to Ace’s clam shelled hole before licking him from hole to cock slowly and sloppily; Ace being neatly trimmed with a path left just for this purpose.

Unable to stand such a tease, Ace bucks his hips once but a firm hand on his hip prevents him from doing so again as Law’s strong-arm presses his hips down with one hand as he stroked his length with the other.

Unable to do anything but beg, Ace cave’s

Just tell me you love me

(I'll give you what I need, I'll give you all of me)

“D, I love you and I want you, please just take me.”

Roused by an uncontrollable lust to dominate the man in front of him, Law pulls his face away and lets his hand stroke up one last time before his body slips off the bed entirely so he can walk to the nightstand and pull out the lube.

Taking the bottle from the top dresser drawer, he jerks down his shorts and gives a relieved sigh as his erection pops free releasing him of his last vestige of control. Pouring a small amount of the water-based lube into his hand, he slides it over his cock before walking back to the end of the bed and climbing into it on his knees as Ace watched fervently.

Having slid his tank and shorts off when Law left the bed the two now bore it all for the camera. For several minutes Law just knelt there as his eyes devoured the naked man in front of him who coyly ate up the attention.

When his eyes had memorized everything there was to see about the man lying in front of him casually stroking his cock as he licked his lips, Law broke the silence. “If you want me so badly come sit on Daddy’s lap so I can thrust so deep inside you that I fill your entire body when I cum.”

Blushing, Ace leans forward and crawls to Law’s lap as he kneels on the bed; his ass resting on his heels until Ace has straddled him and hovers above his hips waiting to receive him.

Bringing one hand to Ace’s ass as the other angles his cock for entry, Law guides his lover down onto him slowly so as not to injure him in a lasting way. Not wanting to wait, or caring if it hurts, Ace instead sheathes Laws cock quickly pressing his lips to the other man and moaning into his mouth as his ass is forced to part as it accepts the other man’s girth.

Not expecting this small act of defiance, Law was caught off guard as the tight walls of Ace’s ass stuck his cock in like a starving animal quickly and without mercy. Moaning deeply, Law digs his fingers into the plush flesh of Ace’s right ass cheek as the younger man bottoms out in seconds.

After a moment to adjust, Ace placed his hands on Law’s face and kisses him over and over as he says, “I’m so in love with you Trafalgar D. Law. So much so it hurts. Please, show me that you feel the same.”

Ace’s kiss then is sweet as he tries to raise enough to start a rhythm but he doesn’t have enough hip height above Laws's lap to achieve the result he was looking for himself. Before he can become disgruntled, Law placed his hands on Ace’s ass to cradle it so he can lift him up and down in a merciless rhythm of his design.

Now all the camera can see is Law’s undulating back and flexing biceps as Ace’s arms and legs wrap around him; the younger man’s face a mess of pleasure as he rides his lover's cock completely at Law’s mercy.

One hand digging into his shoulder as the other wraps around to rake down Laws back, Ace’s flush face places kisses and love swept promises against his lover's ear as the pace increases and he is thrust up and down roughly on law’s lap.

Wanting to bring Ace to orgasm and feel the man submit to him further, Le thrusts one more time before tilting his head and whispering against Ace’s cheek, “I’m going to lay you down.”

Clenching his legs abs arms around Law, Ace lets the man guide him back down before releasing his arms and returning his hands to the headboard when he is once again flat on his back.

Placing one hand on the underside of Ace’s thigh, Law spits into the still slick hand that had lubricated his cock before taking hold of Ace’s length and starting up a rhythm between his thrusts and his strokes. 

Though his grip is firm his pumps aren’t as aggressive as the thrusts he penetrates Ace’s ass with. Harvesting moans, screams, and the occasional “fuck”, Law cultivates his lover's orgasm between variant thrusting bursts into Ace’s ass and opposing pressure on the man’s cock.

Within moments Law feels the spas among of flesh signaling the orgasm that is about to rock his lover's body. Wanting to milk it for all it was worth Law’s voice commands Ace lustfully, “Cum for me. Show me who you belong to.”

Rocked by the tipping point and sucker for Laws commanding voice in bed, Ace yanks at the headboard and calls Law’s name as his back bows; his orgasm crashing over him as his cum spurts out all over his chest with a little spattering on his face.

Unable to hold his own in check as Ace’s anus clenches around Law’s cock as soon as the orgasm hits, he too is rocked by his wave of pleasure as he fills his lover to the brim with his fluid. 

For several moments neither moves they just stay where they are panting and collecting themselves until Law leans over Ace to grab a towel tucked into the headboard and the wall. Collecting the fabric in his hand, Le delicately brings the towel to Ace’s flushed face before cleaning the ejaculate from his cheeks and neck.

With the sticky fluid removed, Law refills the towel and collects every drop that covers his lover's chest only having to refill the towel one more time before everything is collected. Now limp, Law lets himself slide out by shifting backward slightly as he placed the towel at Ace’s anus to collect the runoff that seeps out there as well. When all fluid has been gathered, Le uses the remaining dry spots to wipe himself down before tossing the rag in the hamper and crawling into the bed with Ace.

Collecting his lover into his arms against his chest, Law kisses the top of Ace’s head before looking at the camera and mouthing mine.

The song cuts out as the feed shuts off and the stream ends.

“Fuck those guys.” Zoro’s bitter voice says to his empty bedroom as he watched the edited episode of A.M., granted to only registered long term subscribers and friends over twenty-one validated on their website, broadcast on his seventy-five inch 4K television in his bedroom.

It shouldn’t be misunderstood, Zoro loved both men as socially adaptive members of his family. They had known each other a long time and there was nothing they hid from each other. When Zoro asked if he could watch their A.M. Law got defensive, but Ace was the one with the questions and finally got Law to see that Zoro didn’t want to watch for the sex or to beat odd to his friends. He wanted to experience the love they shared through the love they made being deprived of it himself.

Sure Zoro could fuck pretty much anyone he wanted to, but each time was devoid of the deep-seated passion those two shared. It left a black hole in his chest and made his heart hurt. Collapsing back in bed as he shut the T.V. off Zoro absentmindedly ran the palms of his fingers on his left hand over his chest above his heart. 

He wasn’t getting any younger. Hotter maybe but not younger and he was finding more and more he had no taste for the party scene and drunken debauchery of his youth. He wanting something more constant, something more tangible, something he wasn’t sure he could ever find with the way he was now.

Rolling to his side he plugged his phone in and turned off the lights using the app before placing it on the nightstand next to him. He couldn't believe he was a lost cause. He wasn’t ‘the prince’. Zoro had way more taste even if he wasn’t everyone’s long term flavor.


	4. The Place I Call Home

The first thing Sanji did after stepping onto the platform of the express train station pulled out a clove and light it, shielding the faint flame from his dying lighter with the palm of his hand as if it was poised to cup it in the same way he would hold a lovers cheek. Despite only a soft breeze blowing, Sanji cradled the flame until the end of his smoke turned a bright cherry red.

“Note to self: find a cigar shop and fill this.” He said to himself quietly before grabbing the handle of his rolling suitcase and exiting the station.

It had been six years since he had moved back in with his old man to work on the business side of the restaurant business and left this city, but as he looked around little had changed besides his heart and the power of his dream.

Hoping one day to come back and open a chain of restaurants based on the no food wasted tag line, Sanji had worked tirelessly to both achieve his dream in the monetary world while fostering the romantic dreams he thought he had with the woman he would devote the rest of his heart and soul to.

Now back in his hometown, he felt like half the man he was when he had left. Though he still wanted to establish the foundation for his dream here in this city, the flame that stoked that fire was just a small ember now. Having been drained of his passion and desire, Sanji felt like a culinary nomad.

With no clear path to the future and no desire to go back to where he had come from, he had toyed the entire train ride over with the idea of starting fresh; putting his culinary aspirations on the back burner, and making it more of a pleasure project instead of a monetary sinkhole.

Once outside the gates, he looked down Alabasta and Fifth and felt a twinge of nostalgia as he pictured himself six years ago waving to that same street as he left on some great adventure with all the confidence in the world.

“Speaking of confidence.” Taking a hit off his clove, Sanji placed it back between his lips before pulling out his phone from his pants pocket and tapping away in text.

** Hey , guess who’s in town for two weeks? I just got in and am headed to the hotel on Grande Line and eighty-fourth. Let me know when you are free and we can catch up. **

Not really needing a response since he knew the hotel had WiFi and he would be logging in just in time to see the broadcast of L.A.C.E, Sanji called an Uber and headed off with no inclination of what he had just thrown himself into. 

—————

“Holy fucking shit!” Laws voice shouted out in the living room as he set up and tweaked the computer and mics for the upcoming stream before an angry “Ow! Mother Fucker!” followed as a sound thunk hit the wooden dining table as Law’s head connected with the underside edge as he went to stand oblivious of his lack of clearance.

Popping his head out of the bathroom down the hall as he dried off from his morning shower, Ace asked curiously, “What happened? You okay?”

Groaning his response Law rubbed the back of his head as he stared at his phone. “Yeah, I’m fine but things are potentially about to get very interesting.”

Popping back into the bathroom to hang the towel he used to dry his hair before grabbing the toothbrush and toothpaste to brush his teeth, Ace pops into the doorway as Law comes to meet him.

“What makes you say that?” Ace’s eyebrows furrow as he sticks the toothbrush in and begins brushing.

“See for yourself.” Law holds up the phone and Ace begins to read.

Lost Cause:

Hey , guess who’s in town for two weeks? I just got in and am headed to the hotel on Grande Line and eighty-fourth. Let me know when you are free and we can catch up.

Not paying attention as his eyes go wide, Ace jams the toothbrush too far back and makes himself dry heave. Rushing to the sink, he retches making his eyes burn and water as Law pats him forcefully on the back.

“Guess someone needs to work on their deep throat game.” Law teases.

Holding onto the edge of the sink still slightly bent over Ace turns on Law with a harsh scowl that looks more like he is going to cry as his watery eyes tone down the frustration. “I wouldn’t need to if SOMEBODY stopped being so pushy. All you ever want is to do things to me. You never let me have any fun.”

Law blushes and pouts slightly. “I thought you liked me being dominant.”

Ace slaps his chest and stands up now mostly recovered. “I do you, big idiot. But sometimes-“ grabbing a fistful of Law’s graphic tee Ace pulls him forward towards him with one hand as the other reaches around to slam the bathroom door “-I want to do all those things to you for at least a little while even if all I hear is my name from your needy lips once.” Pressing into Law’s chest Ace pins him against the door. “You can still be my Daddy and tell me what to do, I just want to be the one to take sometimes.”

Sliding his right hand down his lover's chest, Ace begins to undo Law’s jeans as he captures the man’s lips in a tender kiss.

“You cheeky little bastard.” Law’s voice against his kiss is breathy and mixed with a rising desire that Ace swallows with his lips a moment later as he gently pulls Law’s erection out of his boxers and begins stroking it.

“You haven’t seen cheeky yet you possessive fuck.” Ace’s eyes are hooded and locked on Law with a thick layer of seductiveness as Ace pulls back and begins to slide down Law’s body.

Pressing himself into the door, Law digs his fingers into Ace’s damp locks as the man’s head comes level with his cock seconds before they painfully grip the silken strands as Ace’s warm mouth swallows him whole.

Slamming the back of his already bruised head into the door Law closes his eyes and says-

———

“Fucking hell Ace.”

———

Sitting in front of his computer Zoro curses at the only person with any say in the matter as he looks at the “user cannot enter chat” message as he tries to get into general chat for L.A.C.E. a few moments before the stream goes live.

“Selfish cock sucker.”

The queen with all the say, Ace is the face and resident content director of the famous chat stream with Law the computer genius that allows it, the discord channel, and the website to have “special modifications” they don’t pay for while maintaining the front that they are an LGBTQ+ friendly community focused on inclusion. Not a lie, but also not entirely true. Having become local porn stars courtesy of A.M. the two now run a very successful community on both the PG and adult side; the adult content funding their inclusive community endeavors with them only paying one set of business fee’s because L.A.C.E somehow had a nonprofit status no one but Law knows the logistics for.

This also means if Ace doesn’t want someone in chat or on the server they aren’t there. Law scripts them into time out in a channel of Ace’s choosing and Law will only release them when Ace gives the go-ahead.

This time it was Zoro being banned from general chat.

Tempted to call the prick up and give him a piece of his mind, Zoro thought better of it as he thought back to his late-night heart to heart with himself where he established he would need to change some things about himself if he wanted to find someone and keep them longer than a week or two.

Turning off his screen he got up and headed to the front door. It was still too early to open up shop, but being around all that cold steel somehow always calmed him and helped bring him to center.

————

Sitting in front of the computer with their status set to idle, Ace shook his head as he watched Zoro logon and then log off a handful of seconds later.

“He’s probably pissed.” Ace said through a frown.

“He will live. Besides, with Sanji in town, we are going to have our hands full juggling the two without their paths crossing.” Law came to sit in his chair next to Ace before sliding closer to him and placing the outside of his left thigh against the outside of Ace’s right in a comforting affectionate gesture.

Bringing his hand to Law’s thigh, Ace runs his fingers over the top in a nonsexual gesture while his mind begins to wander.

“Would it be so bad if the two met?” He asked curiously as he stared at the screen.”

“I mean if you want to light the fire of the apocalypse and watch everything burn be my guest but the two of them are so hot-headed and guarded that I don’t see how they will do anything but clash.”

Bringing his cheek to his fist Ace leans on it. “Maybe, but maybe not? What if their abrasive personalities meshed?”

Law flicks the side of Ace’s head. “If you take out the part about Sanji being the straightest arrow I have ever seen then maybe. But I don’t think Zoro has what it takes to make a man that straight into a dick lover.”

Raising and turning his head, Ace brings his hand to Law’s nose and pinches it between his fingers. “You thought the same thing about me.”

“True, but you and Zoro are nothing alike.” Bringing his lips to Ace’s ear he whispers, “For one you are way hotter.”

Ace blushed and playfully pushes Law away. “The shows about to start.”

Law just smirks at him as Ace switches their status to online so the show begins. 


	5. Sanji’s Wool over Zoro’s Eyes

Strong, gentle fingers glided slowly down the tang of the horizontal katana as Zoro held it up to his eyes to check the balance. An ominous sight to see as his predatory gaze saw through both his eyes and his fingertips all the nuances and imperfections hidden on and under the surface as he slid across the cold metal much the same way he would be if it was his lover naked in front of him.

Upon reaching the tip he carefully slid his index finger over the edge to check for sharpness before flipping the blade over to the other side and repeating the process.

Satisfied with the results he placed the hilt of the blade in both his right hand and left hand testing its heft and grip before placing it on the velvet surface of the case and closed the lid.

“As always it is a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. A perfect replica of the Masamune from my great-great-grandfather's pictures.”

“Your patronage is always appreciated Tomahito. If you find any fault or need repairs please bring it here and I will make sure they are done quickly.” Zoro picks up the box and hands it carefully to the customer.

“May the muse of creation always shine on you.” The small man of mixed heritage said with a bow that Zoro returned.

“And may you remain in good health.”

The man left with a smile then, allowing Zoro to return to his seat behind the counter of his small exotic blade shop. The was at least until the door opened again and a not so welcome face appeared.

“Hey, there handsome.”

Growling under his breath without looking up Zoro’s voice was terse. “You know my rule Tae. If you aren’t going to buy-“

“-get the fuck out yeah yeah I’m fully aware.”

Standing 5’9” in heels with a bosom that men wanted to drown themselves in, a body whose curves were in all the right places, and long auburn hair that contrasted her deep green eyes, Diamantae Vargas was the catch of the city. Unfortunately for the city, she was caught by a man that wanted nothing to do with her. That, however, didn’t stop her from trying.

“What if I told you I would leave you alone for good if you closed your shop and fucked me for a day straight.” Her eyes fucked every inch of Zoro she could see as he sat behind the desk and she stood just inside the doorway.

“Tempting because it could get you out of my hair but no. I couldn’t blow torch that pussy clean of all the diseases I’m sure it carries from similar promises you have made around town before latching onto me. Besides, you know damn well-“

The door opened again except this time it was the last thing Zoro expected to see. Standing at the same height as him with sunlit shaggy blonde hair that partially hid his face, a slender but leanly muscled body that wore that navy blue blazer far too well, and an air of sophistication as his critical but not intrusive eyes scanned the store, was a man probably in his mid-twenties that took his breath away as well as the end of his sentence as he openly stared with his mouth slightly open.

None of this was lost on Ms. Tae who noted Zoro’s sudden speechlessness and matched it with heated anger.

“Seriously? Your penchant for something specific is this? Are you out of your fucking mind?”

Still rendered speechless and completely ignoring Tae, Zoro watched the man as he turns to the angered diva and speaks.

“My pardon for interrupting mademoiselle. Your beauty outshines my paltry needs. You seem in distress. Is there any way I can be of assistance?”

Thrown off her game by the unexpected sincerity of the man she had unknowingly insulted, Tae turned to him with a pretty flush. “Nothing that can’t be revisited another day. Thank you for your gentlemanly concern.” She smiles prettily and then turns and struts out the door.

“Quite the customer you have.” The man says as he dismisses her exit as he focuses back on Zoro who has been snapped back to some semblance of reality by her bipolar display of kindness.

“Yeah, that one isn’t a client she’s a nuisance. Now, what can I get for you blondie?”

It took all his focus not to let his voice crack as it dropped an octave when he addressed the man. Trying to keep a casual stare as he approached the counter, Zoro swallows hard when a slender peach hand slides towards him with a silver butane lighter engraved with an elaborate koi.

“Got any butane? I need to buy a refill.”

“Yeah, no problem. There was a cigar store a few doors down though so what made you come here?”

Looking casually around at Zoro’s wares, he answers, “The place reeked of sweat and stale cigars not to mention the price the guy wanted to charge just to fill this small a tank.”

Zoro smirked. “Yeah, he’s a cheap bastard. Hoards all his goods and charges way too much but his selection seems to make up for it.”

“Clearly. Anyway, knowing my way around a kitchen I knew there had to be other places that used small butane torches in their business since many restaurants use them to brown the tops of brûlée. I’m glad I was right. When I saw your sign I figured someone here might use them for micro details or finishing touches.”

“Quite resourceful aren’t you.” Zoro took the lighter making sure to gently graze the mans palm when he does it which was a mistake. As soon as his calloused fingers brushed against the man’s soft skin, ripples of electricity fan out over his flesh. 

Zoro’s breath hitches and he tries to cover it up by clearing his throat as he walks to his backroom door.

“This will just take a second.”

“Sure thing.” The man then turns around and leans against the counter giving Zoro an unobstructed view of what is now his second favorite side of the man.

Small of frame but broad with a long lithe back that tapered into a more petite waist, Zoro had to force himself to open the door and step inside so he doesn’t become any further enthralled by the attraction he was feeling to a man he wasn’t in a position to get to know.

As he said it would, the refill took only a moment before Zoro opened the door causing the man to turn and face him. Trying not to look him directly in the eye, Zoro hands him the lighter back holding it with just his index, middle finger, and thumb.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks, how much do I owe you?”

“Nothing. That little bit won’t make me go broke unless you chain smoke like a lifetime pothead and are in here every week.”

The man smiles and laughs lightly which makes Zoro’s heart skip a beat. “Not quite, though if things don’t turn around that might just be true come next year.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Anything else I can help with?” That line was like nails on a chalkboard because Zoro knew if he could get his hands on that man then more than just his luck would change.

“Sadly no. Not unless you are any good at helping a guy get over a woman.”

And just like that Zoro’s heart was shattered into a million pieces before quickly being replaced by anger at himself and confusion. Trying not to let his inner turmoil show, Zoro tried to remain neutral.

“You saw Tae when you came in. Does it look like I’m good with women?”

For the second time, the man laughed causing his face to lite up. “Yeah, I guess not. Guess we are in the same boat.”

Zoro just responded with “Yeah, right.”

“Anyway thank you for the refill.”

“Sure.” That was all he could say before the man was out the door and Zoro quietly said as he shook his head, “How the fuck can a sharp-dressed, smooth-talking hottie like that not be gay.”


	6. Metrosexual: The Best of Both Worlds

The rest of Zoro’s evening at Blades by Design was pretty uneventful which both played in his favor and worked against him because it left him enough time to scroll through L.A.C.E’s back episodes and get far too inside his own head. Never one to obsess over anything except for his craft, Zoro was forging a path through uncharted territory as he perused episodes titled ’The Gay Man the Straight Man: making with peace with your fantasies’, ’Riding Switch: playing both sides of the fence’, ‘The Friend Zone: Gay and Straight’ and so on.

Though Zoro had always joked he could make any straight man gay at least for a night just by getting his hands on them, the green Adonis now found himself wondering if he really could. It took a special kind of man to be that put together without worrying about judgment and Zoro wasn’t sure any amount of pressure from him could break that convoluted exterior.

Then it hit him and Zoro shuddered as his eyes came across the only episode he had refused to watch entitled Metrosexual: The Smart Straight Man With a Fashion Gaydar. Zoro had always given Ace shit for believing metro men were a thing. There was no way a straight man could have the incredible fashion sense and confidence of a gay man without all the flamboyance.

Enter mystery man. 

Turning his head from his phone so he looked at the door as he sat behind the counter, Zoro replayed the entrance of the rare spawn now known as Metroman taking out of course the appearance of Tae.

Gliding through the door with fluid but assertive steps, he had walked right up and inserted himself and his choir-like tenor without any hesitation or awe. Getting right to the point, he stole the room with his casual and slightly aloof grace and manicured appearance. Appealing to both women and men, he had owned the flow of the room without ever so much as raising his voice or gesturing in an aggressive manner.

Such a polar opposite to himself.

Turning back to face his phone, Zoro sighed before bringing his calloused hands to his face and rubbing it roughly. Never one to back down, Zoro tried looking at it from a different angle. The last man he had fucked who was straight he had won over in less than a week, of course it helped that he was tired of his significant other and was looking for an easy out. Even so, he still received random hookup texts from him here and there proving Zoro had left a lasting impression even if it wasn’t a consistent one.

A man like this though had a different weakness. Maybe it was small maybe it was debilitating. Whatever it was it would be harder to pin down unless Zoro got very very lucky. Men like him hid that shit deep. Sure most on the outside thought a man’s metroness was the front that covered it all, but in this case, Zoro felt pretty confident his Metroman came out of the womb a number one stunner.

Checking the clock on his phone and seeing it was six, Zoro lifted his ass off the stool he had been sitting on and started closing up shop. With only that one special order the whole day, there wasn’t much to close up so five minutes later he was walking out the door and locking it behind him.

Loosely holding his keys in his hand, Zoro decided it was too early to go home. He also didn’t want to hang out with dumb and dumber who would know something was bothering him and start hounding him until he told them every embarrassing detail.

That left Cove the middle-class bar on the corner of twelfth and Midway. It was a great place to go if you needed a quieter bar with a decent selection and reasonable prices. It also helped he knew the full-time bartender. Following the sidewalk, until it leads to the garage in the back, Zoro clicked open the driver side door of his lowered, blacked out 2020 Ford Mustang in chameleon green, and slid in. It would be good to see Koala anyway. Shifting into drive after pulling out of his spot, Zoro headed down the road to a place he sometimes called his pocket home.

————

“Heeeeey Zoo!” Koala’s voice all cheerful and welcoming rang through the bar as soon as Zoro entered causing him to roll his eyes.

“Seriously Ko you need to stop calling me that.”

She winked and poured him a whiskey sour. “I’ll stop calling you that when you stop being an animal when you drink.” She teases.

Glaring at her, Zoro’s voice is unamused. “I have never known a woman so interested in bedroom gossip in my life. What, do you pay them to make up elaborate stories about me?”

“Only when I can’t get video evidence.”

Zoro chokes the last of his drink down before slamming the glass on the table.

“Jesus Christ Ko.”

She just laughs and moves on to another client a few stools down after filling his glass again.

Deciding it might be safer if he nurses this one, Zoro shifts a little on the stool before leaning on the bar and raising his eyes to the T.V. to his left as he swirls the glass lazily in a counter-clockwise circle slowly. The nice thing about Cove is its atmosphere is sedating. With cooler colors, softer music that isn’t outdated, and a mixture of ethnicities, it truly is the chill melting pot of the city. Perfect for high-stress nights like tonight.

Despite being written up numerous times as being the best budget bar, there never seems to be a swarm of people no matter what night it is. It was also rare for Zoro to run into anyone he knew. Law and Ace tended to frequent the higher class bars or the truly skeezy dive bars depending on their mood while his acquaintances from the trade district by work tended to go to Pulse because its lower levels doubled as a night club. As it stood, Cove wasn’t so bad if, like tonight, you wanted some time to yourself without getting felt up every five minutes.

So here he was hanging out with the bartender from his favorite bar as he drank his night away. Not the worst night he had ever had.

That’s when his attention was drawn down to the bar he was leaning on as a fishbowl-sized Long Island he didn’t order was sat down in front of him by Ko who looked like she was about to jump out of her skin with curiosity.

Looking down at the drink and then at her with a what the fuck look she raised her hand to her chest and motioned behind her while whispering, “Whose the smoking hot blonde?”

Suddenly anxious, Zoro looks up at where she is trying to point as she hops up and down on the balls of her feet so fast she is practically vibrating only to see Metroman pulling on a clove before waving with his smoking hand and raising his wine glass.

Fumbling like an idiot, Zoro picks up his enormous goblet of alcohol and does the same which elicits a snort and laugh from the blonde that makes Zoro blush. Rapidly putting the drink down, he polished off the second whiskey sour before pulling a straw from the bin to his left and stuffing it in the center of the large drink. Unsure of where to put his eyes now that the object of his attraction had reentered the picture, he chose to stare blankly at the T.V. as his index and thumb of his left-hand toys with the base of the cup.

What the fuck was that guy doing here and why was a straight man buying him a drink, especially one with this much alcohol? Trying not to think about it he kept his eyes glued to the screen until he heard the scraping of the stool next to him and the smooth familiar tenor say, “Too much alcohol for you?”

Zoro snorted and turned to look at the blonde who was now only separated by what was easily a pint of guilt that he had yet to feel.

“Hardly. It takes more than that to even get me buzzed. Nice try though.”

“Good. I’d feel bad if the drink I bought you as a thank you for filling my lighter caused you to pass out like some virgin.”

Zoro laughed out loud a deep hearty laugh. “Virgin huh? Hardly. Between the two of us-“ that’s when Zoro’s eyes caught Ko desperately making the sign for shut the fuck up as she purposely tossed a shot glass into the sink loud enough to clatter and catch his attention. Confused, but taking the hint Zoro changed gears.

“-between the two of us I’m sure we have enough experience to put a virgin in a coma.”

That made the blonde laugh with a cynical undertone before asking, “What do you suppose defines a Virgin?” Picking up his glass, Metroman polishes off his wine before signaling for Ko with his glass and a soft smile.

“Are you serious right now?” Zoro can’t hide how ridiculous he finds the question.

“As a matter of fact, I am.” Metro’s voice is slightly sharp before he shuts the question down. “You know what forget it. I doubt you would understand it anyway.”

“Whoa whoa whoa.” Zoro cuts in. “I know

You bought me a drink but that doesn’t give you the right to tell me what I think or am capable of understanding. Why don’t you try me.”

Taking a final drag before putting out his clove the man remains silent a moment before acquiescing. “Fine. Let’s see if you have brains or just brawn. Now I realize on the surface my question seems juvenile, but what I want to know is are there levels to virginity? For example. Can a man have sex and still be a virgin in some ways sexually because he lacks experience in certain aspects of sex?”

Zoro nods before taking a sip of his Long Island. “That makes way more sense. You should have just lead with that.”

“Yeah well, whatever. You gonna answer the question or not?”

“Yeah yeah don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Clearing his throat Zoro continues, “I think that any type of sex removes the element of virginity from the table. From that point on you are just inexperienced. People who say things like ‘I popped your kink cherry” are just looking for another way to give themselves a conquest. A real partner who loves you wants to experience all your firsts with you and trusts that you will accept theirs should you wish to explore them.”

Suddenly feeling parched, Zoro takes a big drink from his chalice which he instantly regrets as his face puckers up from the potency of it.

The man next to him just laughs slightly before saying, “You sound a lot like my best friend. He says almost the same shit.”

Zoro stares at the man with conviction. “It’s not shit it’s truth. There are a lot of shallow people out there that don’t deserve anyone’s firsts. It’s why I don’t fuck virgins.” He takes another sip as the man turns to look at him questioningly. “I refuse to ruin someone else’s first. Mine was terrible. It was in the boy's locker room in college and the guy ghosted me as soon as it was over.”

He takes another drink.

“I may not live a virtuous life sexually but I’m a firm believer that no one should be looked down on for their legally acceptable sexual proclivities or sexual experience. Everyone has something to learn and there is nothing wrong with not having experience. If it’s a problem for your partner and they aren’t willing to learn with you or teach you then they are a selfish prick just out for themselves and their desires. They aren’t interested in cultivating a lasting relationship with someone who might have the capability of cherishing them now and forever.”

That’s when Ko runs up and throws herself across the bar to strangle hug Zoro. “Oooooo Zoo Zoo I had no idea you were so deep! Why can’t you be my boyfriend!”

“Because I don’t swing that way not get off me Ko for Christ’s sakes!” He growls in embarrassment at having been caught in one of his few emotional soapboxes that he usually only shared with Ace and Law.

Ko pretends to dry her eyes after releasing the hunky green-haired man. “You are so precious Zoo Zoo. You are a lucky man mister. He’s the best guy I know gay or straight.”

It’s Metroman’s turn to respond. “I’m

sorry my dear there must be some kind of mistake. We aren’t dating. I’m just buying him a drink as a thank you.”

Ko just winks. “That’s where it always starts. You boys need anything else you just let me know.”

That’s when she slides them the bill with only zero’s which causes Metro to look up in protest but Ko shuts it down by placing her finger on his lips.

“Thank your date. He paid with Ko credits.” Then she walked to another patron leaving Zoro covering his face with his hands too mortified to look.

“It seems I can’t even give you a simple thank you for services rendered.”

Not removing his hands all he can say is. “Look. I can’t help what that loudmouth says but I assure you that is not what this is. I came here not even knowing you would be here.”

Metro just laughs. “It’s okay. I have nosey friends too. It just means they love you and want what’s best for you.”

“Yeah but sometimes they go too far. I mean come on you are straight and I’m not. As a bartender, she should really know how to read a room.”

He laughs with a slight smile. “True, but some people just don’t see lines. All they see are hearts beating to the same rhythm.” Flipping his receipt over, he grabs a pen from the bin on the table before scribbling out in swooping cursive something that he then folds in half and slides towards Zoro.

“I’m in town for at least two weeks. The names Sanji. For a guy supposedly not hitting on me, I had a really great time. You have a unique depth I would enjoy trying to pick apart. If you ever want to hang out again let me know. That’s my cell. I could use all the good company and honesty I can find, Zoo Zoo I presume?”

Zoro turns bright red. “God damnit Ko!” He turns and yells at her last known location before turning back. “The names Zoro actually.”

“Well then Zoro, there’s my number. I have friends in town but the more the merrier.”

Zoro looks at him septically. “You did hear the part where I’m gay right and I know you aren’t stupid enough to think everyone, including me, isn’t staring at how hot you are in that suit and throwing daggers at me for capturing your attention.”

Sanji just takes out another clove and lights it. “Gay or straight it doesn’t matter. My best friend is gay and his boyfriend was straight until they met. Just because I like women doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate you as a person and value the contribution you add to my life.”

Zoro just stares dumbfounded.

“Anyway thanks again for the refill and I’m sorry you had to pay for my drink instead of the other way around. Guess next time I will have to suggest someplace you can’t pick up the bill.”

Shocked by how fast Sanji turned the tables and made Zoro the bitch in this conversation, Zoro just sat there with Sanji’s number in his hand as he stared at Sanji’s sincere face.

“Anyway, I better get going. It’s almost midnight. You okay to get home?”

Zoro self-assessed a moment before standing. When his body doesn’t stumble and his head doesn’t feel like a never-ending ocean he nods.

“Alright then. Thanks again and have a good night.” Sanji reached into his pocket and pulls out a couple of bills before leaving them on the table. “It’s okay to leave these here right? I normally like to hand bartenders and wait staff their tips. I’ve seen too many get stollen in my time.”

“Unless the staff wants to die by my hand it’ll be fine. Besides, Ko is a tough cookie. Don’t let her cuteness fool you.” Not wanting to be left behind, Zoro reaches into his pocket and does the same before yelling, “Hey Ko! Bottoms up.”

Somewhere odd to the left he hears, “Thanks Zoo Zoo and Zoo Zoo’s date! It was nice seeing you! Don’t be strangers!”

Zoro just rolls his eyes. “She really is a sweet girl. Mind if I walk out with you?”

Sanji shakes his head, “Not at all.”

The two then leave the bar wrapped in a silence that is neither awkward nor hostile. When they get outside, the cooler air brings Zoro back to his senses a little and he pulls out his phone before tapping away.

“That’s my number. The only time I don’t answer is when I’m asleep and since I run that shop I’m free to answer my phone any other time for the most part. Don’t hesitate to reach out even if it’s just to ask me stupid questions.” Zoro smiles and turns and waves. “Night blonde. Get back to your room safe.”

“You too Zoo Zoo.”

Zoro flinches and Sanji laughs.

“Just get the hell outa here before I regret giving you that,” Zoro grumbles.

“Right. Later”

“Night.”

Then the night swallows them both as each goes back to their personal realities with a light that’s just a little brighter at the end of their respective tunnels.


	7. Game Set Match

The next morning Sanji sat at brunch in his hotel's restaurant with Law and Ace.

"So how was your trip?" Law asked as he cut into his steak portion of his steak and eggs breakfast.

"Very relaxing actually. The train is a much more scenic way to travel. There was also hardly anyone there even with it being first class." Sanji's response was thoughtful.

"Good. For being so last minute I am glad to see you look as rested as you do. Are things…better?" Law tries to ask casually without seeming too concerned or judgmental.

Sanji took a sip of his orange juice to organize his thoughts and assess his feelings. "Not really. Let's just say I have had a change of perspective."

"Really? What brought this on?" Ace, curious and nosey as ever, chimed in.

Placing some eggs in his mouth, Sanji chewed it over a moment before clarifying, "Let's just call it an act of God or an intervention by fate, despite me not believing in that nonsense."

Ace and Law both look at each other in confusion as a message comes through on Sanji's Phone. Taking another bite of his eggs, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

**Zoo Zoo**

**“Get home okay? I realize looking at your receipt you only ordered two glasses but you said you were from outta town and not all taxi services are on the up and up.”**

With a slight quirk of his lip Sanji sets his fork down and replies.

**Sanji**

**“I did thank you. I’m glad you did as well seeing how you downed that last one. Did you make it into work okay?”**

After a few seconds of waiting for a reply, Sanji set the phone down and continued eating as Ace's sly voice interjected. "Does this 'act of God' have a name?"

Sanji just glares. "Only you would assume every revelation is the result of some act of deviance."

Drinking his mimosa, Ace responds back. "Maybe it isn't but only acts of deviance bring residual pleasure the next day." Pointing at Sanji's phone with his fork Ace smirks at the same time the phone vibrates with another message.

Choosing not to respond, Sanji picks it up and reads the message making a slightly disgusted sound before smirking again slightly.

**Zoo Zoo**

**"I'm not at work yet. That drink knocked me flat on my ass last night and I slept like the dead. About to head in now. Just wanted to make sure your first night in the city didn't end up like some bad date."**

Tapping away a response as he attempts to ignore the glaring stares from his friends Sanji hits send.

**Sanji**

**Well since it wasn't a date I'd have to say it ended on rather a high note.**

Within seconds a reply came.

**Zoo Zoo**

**Are you saying a date with me would be a low point in your day?**

Sanji tried not to react.

**Sanji**

**Well considering my only basis for comparison is that gorgeous woman you clearly offended when I entered your shop, I'd have to say I'd rather stay friends.**

He hit send.

**Zoo Zoo**

**What if I told you I could promise to change that opinion?**

Sanji leaned back in his seat.

**Sanji**

**About you being an awful date or about it being better if we stayed friends?**

**Zoo Zoo**

**What the fuck do you think blondie? Both, jesus.**

Sanji let a small laugh slip.

**Sanji**

**And how do you propose to do that?**

**Zoo Zoo**

**You said two weeks right? For these two weeks you date me on a probationary period then after the two weeks is up if you decide you can live without me we can either stay friends or you can choose to never see me again.**

Sanji bites his lip and doesn't respond right away. Instead, he picks up his utensils and dives into his food a little too aggressively.

"Seems like this act of God gave our little friend a commandment he isn't sure he is willing to follow." Ace leans into Law and loud whispers.

“Do you two ever mind your own business!”

The boys shake their heads.

Sensing their judgment Sanji growls through the bacon he shoved in his mouth “It’s not what you think!”

“Mmmhmmm.” They both humm in unison. “Whatever you say, Sanj. I just hope this one has a set of balls instead of a couch as wide as the Grand Line.”

Sanji choked violently on the piece of pancake he had in his mouth as a look of horror crossed his face that somehow the boys associated with choking and not that they might have guessed a little too accurately.

Law gets up and pats Sanji on the back roughly as Ace hands him his glass of water.

“Easy there Sanji we were just teasing. We know your straight-laced ass wouldn’t actually date a guy.”

Regaining his composure Sanji takes a drink and clears his throat. “Have a little more tact than you two you almost killed me.” Sanji

“We will save that for just before you leave.” Ace winks and the boys continue their meal; the message train stalled until they aren’t around.

————

Zoro didn’t mind playing hard to get when it was him, the one being caught or when he knew it was just a tease. This, however, irritated the fuck out of him.

After getting home last night he had stripped and gotten into bed where he promptly lay wide awake trying not to expect a call. Always being the one hunted, Zoro had never had to consider someone was out of his league or just not interested which was frustrating in this case because the man he was attracted to was both.

"Asshole." He grumbled as he lay in the dark with his forearm over his eyes. "Don't fucking buy a guy a drink as a thank you even if it doesn’t cross your mind that he might be into you."

But the things he had said struck a chord that had hit Zoro deep and resuscitated a part of his heart he thought long dead.

"All they see is two hearts beating to the same rhythm.” No gay or straight just hearts and minds. Even repeating it in the dark made Zoro blush slightly. "Fucking hell." Groaning he rolled to his side and pillowed his head on his bent elbow. "Way to steal my thunder."

Normally the flirt with all the lines sweet and dirty, Zoro wasn't used to someone just spouting that kind of nonsense to him even if it wasn't meant as a come on. Still, Zoro couldn't help holding a glimmer of hope that maybe that had been Sanji's heart talking and not his head between his ears.

Now, after sending that text and glowering at his screen for around twenty minutes he was thoroughly fed up. Zoro knew it had been a ballsy move to suggest a trial date period, but he had just been following the mood. Christ between being given the guy's number and now being taunted with the idea that Zoro was a bad date the guy had essentially been verbally throwing himself at Zoro egging him to make a move.

"What is with this guy!"

Walking to the shelves set into the wall next to the back door, Zoro reached for the radio and changed the station to something more angsty before turning it up. He couldn't spend the entire day fawning over some dick tease. The shop wasn't going to pay for itself.

\-----------

Fortunately for Sanji, Ace and Law couldn't stay much past brunch because they had to get back for the day's show. That left Sanji some free time on his hands to do a little soul searching, which he clearly needed to do according to Ace.

"Sanj, we are worried about you. We aren't saying you need to find someone and move on, even though you do, we just want you to realize you have the right to be happy. Just keep in mind that your preconceptions of what makes you happy might be keeping you from actually being happy." Ace's voice was calm and soft.

"I know it's eaten you alive, the whole mess with your ex, but maybe you should do something different for a change and not worry about what you think should make you happy only worry about figuring out what does. If it's a woman, great. If it's a dude, great. If it's knitting clothes for an entire village or doing charity work with your craft then great, but don't sell yourself short just because you aren't willing to open up and experience life because you are afraid." It was Law's turn to chime in.

"I appreciate all your support guys. I agree I need a fresh start and packing up and leaving a toxic environment was a start, but I also know I can't run forever. While I'm here I'm planning on looking at some other opportunities and seeing if maybe I can't start fresh doing something completely different somewhere else."

Ace and Law just nod. "Just know we support you whatever it is. We just won't sit by and let you self-destruct either, at least not while you are here." Ace said with a smile.

Sanji had been relieved to hear that. Of all the people he had been friends with Law was the only one who really seemed to still speak to him after the split. Many had stayed friends with his ex and 'chosen her side' when they split even though she was the one who cheated. Well, there was also Nami, but she was only good for anything that benefited her which usually meant watching his house and doing things for him for money.

So as sat on his bed staring at his phone back in his room he thought long and hard about taking Zoro up on his offer. What could it hurt? If he set some ground rules it might actually help solidify what he really wanted. It wasn't like the guy was unattractive. In truth, he could totally see why anyone would fall over him. He had an incredible body, and attractive face, bright and honest eyes, and a personality that always kept him on his toes. Sure he was straight but if they weren't straight and kept things strictly below first base it might not be so bad.

It definitely couldn’t be any worse than realizing you were some bitch in bed and that three years' worth of love and devotion wasn't worth shit if he couldn't put out. Besides, he wasn't the naive boy he was when he left.

Opening up the text chain Sanji replied.

**Sanji**

**When can we meet? I want to set some ground rules.**


	8. Testament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize(?) if this wasn't the reaction you wanted and/or expected from Zoro. Originally this wasn't the reaction he was going to have, but wanting to keep this a romantic story and not just a dumping ground for my trashy mind, I took it up a romantic notch maybe. Please don't hate me. XD

Zoro didn’t know why the idea had struck him shortly after the last text to Sanji was ignored or what about it drove him to throw all of his efforts into it, but it had taken half the day just to get the draft done. Wiping his brow causing a slight charcoal trail to smear across it, Zoro looked down at the final sketch of what he was calling the Widowmaker.

Drawing inspiration from fantasy and erotica it sported an eighteen-inch main tang that curved up in a slight crescent from the hilt and a thinner shorter tang that attached to the base of the first and the hilt that ran a quarter of the way down the length of the main. Serrated from where the short tang ended and the main tang took over, it was as much a work of art as it was a death machine despite being purely ornamental.

Made from 1045 carbon steel, it would be engraved with a koi similar to the one that had been engraved into the lighter Sanji carried. With a hilt wrapped in elk died a vibrant red and a black lacquered pommel, it would embody the grace and elegance of the owner as well as the deadly beauty. 

And he only had two weeks to make it.

Though Zoro had the ability to be romantic, and he definitely loved his kinks, he knew his usual tricks would be tired. He needed to revamp his game and in order to do that he needed to put himself on the line in ways, he normally wouldn't because, frankly, there hadn't been a guy worth upping his game for until Sanji. Between the deadline, Zoro had given and the striking attraction Zoro felt towards him, Sanji had become something worth giving his all to.

Picking the image up and bringing it to the back room he pinned it to the crafting table before taking a snapshot with his phone that he could print at home so he had an image when he went to the forge.

With the first stage complete and nothing else that needed to be completed, he came back out ready to close up for the night only to be surprised when Sanji, with his arms crossed over his chest, stood at the counter.

Trying to keep it neutral, Zoro asked. "Need another refill already?"

Sanji's reply was terse. "Did you not get my text?"

Reaching around to pat his butt but not finding his phone, Zoro held a finger up to suggest Sanji hold that thought which earned him an eyeroll as he walked over to where he thought he left it last to check. Sure enough, when he picked it up he had an unread message from the now irate blonde. Opening the message he scanned it quickly and his eyes went wide. Turning around, Zoro walked out behind the counter and up to Sanji before walking past him and locking the door.

"No one can bother us now." Leaning slightly back and into the door as the bolt clicked behind him giving Sanji a front-row seat to stare, Zoro stood there a moment before moving back to the counter where he almost brushed Sanji as he walked past yet again. Turning so the two could look into each other's eyes once he was back at the counter, Zoro sat partially on its top as he rested his hands on his thighs.

"Classy." Was all Sanji said with a slightly disgruntled tone.

"Hey, better late than never right?"

Sanji just glared.

"Look, I had a last-minute gift come in that needed to be completed and it's got a nasty little time limit. Think I can cash in that drink and call us even?"

Sanji smirked and some of the tension in his body left. "Seems fair."

"Good. Now, about your text. What are these ground rules you want because unless it's in bed I'm not a big fan of being tied down to someone's ideal."

Sanji blushes slightly and clears his throat. "Considering this would be a trial period I thought it would only make sense to keep things simple. That means physical contact needs to stay from the waist up so no farther than first base if even that."

Zoro's eyes go wide and he shakes his head back and forth but doesn't complain. "Go on."

"Second, all dates need to be respectable and appropriate that means no strip clubs, no drugs, no -" Sanji starts but Zoro cuts him off.

"Yeah, I get it. No Tinder dates got it. Next?"

"Third, public displays of affection are also to remain appropriate. No heavy petting, no fondling, no inappropriate teasing, and so on."

Frowning, Zoro interjects, "You know blondie you are turning into a real buzz kill."

Throwing on a cocky look Sanji retorts, "If you aren't up to it or don't think you can handle being a gentleman then I will be happy to walk out that door and let bygones be bygones."

Letting the threat and the thrill in Sanji's words travel all over his body in electric waves, Zoro stands and walks towards the blonde before stopping just in front of him. "The biggest mistake you will ever make is underestimating me." With eyes that promise everything indecent, Zoro gently takes Sanji's hand and brings it to about waist height before bending down and kissing the back gently. "I accept your conditions. Now, Sanji will you accept the terms of the agreement?"

Keeping his eyes locked on Zoro as he slides his hand from Zoro's gentle grasp, Sanji agrees. "I do."

"Then I now pronounce us boyfriend and boyfriend," Zoro whispers as he steps into Sanji's personal space causing the blonde to swallow heavily before adding one more thing.

"I have just one more request."

"And that is?" Zoro raises his hand and brushes a few stray strands of Sanji's beautiful blonde hair out of his face without ever touching him.

"Keep this between us. Since it is just a trial period and I have friends I am visiting I would rather keep this between us so there isn't any influential interference."

Making a show of considering his words, Zoro brings his hands to his hips and lets his eyes travel over Sanji's face before agreeing. "That seems fair."

"Good."

Teasing just to see what his reaction will be Zoro chides, "So do we seal it with a kiss or maybe in blood since I have a plethora of weapons?"

"No, you idiot." Sanji's face blushes a beautiful pink causing Zoro's breathing to hitch slightly.

"Okay, it just doesn't seem as official. What about a hug?"

Sanji frowns though his embarrassment is still clear. "Don't make me regret this already."

Zoro just raises his hands in surrender though a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Fine. Have it your way."

Sanji nods.

"Well, since you are here did you want to start our first official date tonight?" Zoro's voice was hopeful.

Looking him up and down, Sanji gave him a slightly disgusted look. "Were you planning on going like that?"

Looking down Zoro pulls on his tank and then twists around to look behind himself.

"Good point. Did you want to meet up in an hour at your hotel? I can pick you up since I doubt you are ready to come back to my place and wait like a good little boy."

Sanji could tell the last part was a jab even though the rest was completely sincere.

"Very funny asshole don’t you know it is impolite to make your date wait? Take me back to your place. If you try anything funny the deal is off."

Zoro puts his hand over his heart and says in an exaggerated voice, "You wound me, sir."

Sanji just rolls his eyes. "Whatever just come on."

"Sure thing just let me grab my keys." Stepping back and turning towards the counter, Zoro walks back to the back room and takes his keys from the drawer underneath the shelf where the radio sits. Though he can't see Sanji giving him a once over he does feel a pleasurable shudder crawl down his body starting at the base of his skull. Absorbing that feeling a minute, he turns slowly before heading back to where Sanji stands.

"Will you let me get the door for you?"

Sanji just raises an eyebrow but doesn't move towards the door leading Zoro to believe he has given his consent.

Walking the two steps to the door, Zoro holds it open. "After you."

Giving him the side-eye as he walks out, Sanji exits unscathed much to his chagrin and a satisfied grunt from Zoro.

Once outside and the door is locked Zoro extends his elbow. "Shall we? Your chariot awaits."

Sanji gives him a look that shows how unamused he is by Zoro's blatant and over the top displays of gentlemanly behavior. "Just get moving."

Zoro sighs, "Can't fault a man for trying."

"I most certainly can."


	9. The Curtains, The Drapes and A Lack of Personal Space

"Never seen a man that paints his car to match his hair or was it the other way around?"

To be fair Sanji was impressed. Though not a muscle car kind of guy he could tell just by the way that Zoro ran his hand over the hood as he walked to the driver's side before tracing it lovingly along the cars side, trunk, and then passenger side before opening the passenger door that he took exceptional care of the things he loved. But he wasn't about to tell him that. Especially when the man was working this gentleman role.

Still skeptical that he hadn't put enough boundaries on this trial relationship, Sanji walked up to the passenger door wondering if he would be able to squeeze in between Zoro and the car parked next to him without actually touching the man. With no inclination that Zoro saw an issue with how little room there was, Sanji stood the course.

Turning so his ass was to the other parked car and his pelvis towards Zoro's ass, he turned sideways and pressed himself into the other parked car allowing him just enough room to slip by without even grazing the man.

"You know what they say about the curtains matching the drapes." Zoro gave a half-smile with his lips but a much different smile with his eyes as he casually leaned against the door he popped open; his gaze following Sanji as he walked around him and then appeared on the other side of him to slide into the passenger side without so much as a thank you.

"Are you always this incorrigible?" 

"Are you always such a tight ass?"

Not sure if that last one was supposed to have a double meaning or not since Sanji knew his ass was one of his best features, he ignored it and buckled himself in as Zoro walked around the car the way he had come, before sliding into the driver side door.

Slightly trepidatious at first that he would be thrown into a cramped space and end up with a creek in his neck from how tense he would be, Sanji found it quite easy to get comfortable in the passenger seat especially when they started to warm.

Once settled and he could look around, Sanji became completely distracted by the masculine ambiance of the car which clashed with the elegance of the leather seats, nav system, and seat warmers that Sanji was taken by complete surprise when the car started up and the low deep rumble of the modified engine vibrated the car so much that his ass started to tingle.

Letting out a short gasp that he quickly regretted, he watched Zoro’s face lit up before saying.

“Looks like I need to find plenty of reasons to take you for a drive if just sitting in my car without me doing anything gets you that excited.”

T hat's when Zoro’s hand gently land ed on the stick and sifts the car in to  reverse before moving  it so it rests behind Sanji’s headrest as Zoro’s body turns towards him so he can look out the rear window. 

“You know you have a backup camera right?” Sanji’s voice is tense as the well-chiseled body begins to push the boundaries of his comfort zone.

“Yeah but-“ then Zoro bites his lip as he smoothly turns the wheel with his left hand so he exits the spot allowing him to turn back to forward and rest the hand behind Sanji’s headrest loosely onto the stick again. “I’ve always preferred looking at what’s behind me whenever possible.” 

There had been no inclination that comment had been meant for him nor that it should have been taken as sexual but that didn’t stop Sanji’s brain from suddenly picturing himself behind Zoro just like when he was squeezing between the cars except this time naked as the good build man straddled him reverse cowgirl while looking at him over his shoulder.

Turning his head so his blush didn’t show and crossing his left leg over his right to try to stave off the sudden ache that shot through his groin he vowed to stop spending so much time listening to Ace and Law’s sexual recaps when he talked to them, not during their shows.

Why the fuck would he think of that or even picture himself doing it with this brute?

Unsure of how to respond or how to react, Sanji just continued to look out the window as the car drove smoothly until Zoro broke the silence. “When we get inside I need to take a quick shower and change before we head out. If there is someplace you want to go just let me know otherwise I’ll try to be creative.”

“For someone so adamant he can make me change my mind in two weeks you sure don’t inspire a lot of confidence. Since this was your idea shouldn’t you be trying to impress me instead of me just telling you what I want so you can cop-out?”

Completely unphased Zoro responded, “If you were gay I would know exactly where to take you, what to give you, what to do with you, and the fastest way to get rid of you. Since you are not and I’m not looking for someone and done, I want to make sure the things I do please you instead of just me.”

Feeling the heat rise in his face that another man could be that brash about his intentions with another man, Sanji just humphs.

“You can not believe me all you want. That doesn’t mean what I said isn’t true. I genuinely intend to change your mind in two weeks but if I’m going to do it I need to quickly learn your likes and dislikes so I can give you everything you deserve.”

Sanji remains silent.

“Alright, why don’t you tell me where you would go on a first date to impress the person you were with?”

Sanji breathes in and out once deeply. “Everyone knows first impressions are everything. That means the first night you take the person out to a romantic meal, the more expensive the better, with the best view or nicest private atmosphere you can find. After that you could go for a walk in the park if the weather is nice or go shopping: things that keep you active but intimate and let you learn without being intrusive. If there is still time after that, depending on how intimate you are, you can curl up at home and watch a movie or go someplace and stargaze before dropping them off. That is unless you are staying together.”

Zoro doesn’t say anything, just listens as Sanji rattles off all the guidelines for what the first date with him would look like. Trying not to frown as Zoro was faced with his relationship inadequacies as he was forced to digest how little he had chosen to care about the people he had been with in the past, he made a mental note to pay more attention to his surroundings so he had more awareness of what someone so particular might like.

“The key also is to know the place you are dating in. If you live in the city and date in the city then you need to know the ins and outs of it. Though that may seem obvious you must always remain in control of your date and surroundings so in case anything doesn’t pan out you have a plethora of contingency plans. A smooth date is a successful date. Don’t give them anything to complain about because women especially will use that shit against you three days, a week, even a year later.”

Sanji sighs heavily then and Zoro can feel his mood darken. Focused on driving and listening while reacting out of instinct, Zoro brought his hand to Sanji’s knee and rested it on the kneecap culling it gently but reassuringly with his palm before railing his thumb in a comforting manner back and forth over the outside.

“I have to say I’m not a big fan of intangible weapons. Words and actions should never be used to hurt someone. If you make a mistake or fuck up own it but don’t hold someone’s mistakes over their head in a hostile manner. It’s no different than holding a knife to their throat every day making them fear every moment that the wrong move could cause you to slit their throat.”

Momentarily paralyzed by the feel of Zoro’s hand, Sanji panicked and went stiff causing Zoro to look over at him quickly before he looked back at the road, then down at Sanji’s knee, then back at the road as he flushed and lifted his hand.

“Sorry I was focused on driving and listening to what you said so my body just reacted to your change in mood. My bad.” 

“It’s fine just…try not to do it again. I said above the waist.”

Even as Sanji said it he felt a pang of guilt. When was the last time someone tried to comfort him? Even if it was a guy the momentary relief he felt before his brain lost its shit juxtaposed with the sudden loss of warmth that radiated from his knee as Zoro’s hand lifted away felt like his body was freezing back over after a temporary thaw.

“Yeah well, I veto your rule. I’m your goddamn boyfriend now and though I respect your need for personal space I deny your right to it when it jeopardizes your happiness. I’m not going to let you suffer just because you’ve trained yourself not to accept the help you don’t think you want.”

Sanji could feel the hurt in Zoro’s voice behind the anger and felt ashamed. Zoro was right of course. Sanji wasn’t exactly being fair and it wasn’t like Zoro had tried to grope him sexually.

Still faced towards the window but turning his head just enough so he could watch the stern-faced man’s reaction Sanji asked for forgiveness. Spreading his legs, Sanji moved his left knee towards the hand Zoro rested on the stick shift. When he was within an inch or two of his hand Sanji stopped and left it there.

When a few minutes went by and nothing happened, Sanji’s eyes scowled. Though he had had his fair share of rejection this felt more like a blatant slap in the face. Not willing to accept no to his sincere yet constipate apology, Sanji pressed his leg against Zoro’s hand causing the man to jerk his head and look his way.

Ready to angrily tear into him Zoro’s face changed to one of surprise as he looked and found Sanji in a much more suggestive pout than he was equipped to face. Jerking his head back so he faced the road Zoro responded in a much softer voice, “You know you shouldn’t sit like that you are liable to give me a heart attack.”

Now it was Sanji’s turn to be hurt, “I was just trying to tell you I was sorry and that I guess it’s fine as long as your intentions are pure.” His voice a sharp burst of anger as he went to pull his leg back but a sudden grip on his knee held him in place.

“Apology accepted. Now quit being a child.” Releasing the grip on Sanji’s knee Zoro starts with back and forth caresses against the side as he had before. After a few minutes when Sanji relaxes he begins to tent his hand up and down stimulating the entire knee but not moving his hand farther up or down his leg.

Gasping slightly at the sudden ticklish but arousing sensation, Sanji shifts slightly in his seat.

Knowing the limit of effectiveness, Zorro begins to shift his grip so his thumb rests on the left side of Sanji’s knee while his middle finger slides lazy arcs over the inside surface of the knee cap. Though he cannot see Sanji’s exact reactions he can tell the man is warming to his touch just by the way his breathing levels out and slows.

The rest of the ride continues in silence until Zoro pulls into the garage of his condo. Removing his hand regrettably from Sanji’s knee Zoro puts the car in park before turning off the ignition.

“We are here. Stay there and I will get the door for you.” Not waiting for an answer or reaction, Zoro opens his door and gets out before walking around and opening Sanji’s door. With the door held open, Zoro reaches his hand out to Sanji.

Caught between a rock and a hard place with a pretty good feeling that if he doesn’t take Zoro’s hands things will only get more personal, Sanji reaches out and places his hand in Zoro’s.

Though he had expected to feel a larger more masculine hand, he had not anticipated being able to capture the gentleness within such a firm exterior. Holding his hand as if it were a delicate flower, his thumb locking on top of Sanji’s hand as Zoro’s fingers locked around the sides while his palm lightly cradled with an intense heat Sanji’s palm giving it a strong but soft base to support it, Zoro supported Sanji’s exit from the car with only a slight tension as he assisted in pulling him out.

As soon as Sanji had two feet on the concrete floor, Zoro backed up and allowed him to pass before shutting the door and heading for the elevator.

“My place is on the fourth floor.” Was all Zoro said as he reached the elevator and pushed the button leaving Sanji to stare after him and wonder why this man was able to crawl under his skin and why that didn’t seem to bother him even though he knew this was nothing more than a trial that couldn’t possibly last beyond two weeks.


	10. Peek-a-boo I See You

Primarily only seeing the inside of women’s houses or Ace and Law’s place, which incorporated a heavy dose of fashion and erotica due to their stream, Sanji wasn’t sure what to expect when Zoro opened the door to his condo and let him inside. To say he was underwhelmed both comforted him and somehow disappointed him.

To the right was a very plush black leather sectional set with a black lacquered coffee table and a stone grey shag rug underneath it. Across from the sofa was a black layered entertainment center with steel supports that housed a curved 72” television and some shelves tastefully organized on the wall with books and other knick-knacks. This room, essentially the living room, leads to a sliding glass door that opened up to a balcony that connected, via a door, to the room next to it which one could guess would be the bedroom.

To the left of the door was the kitchen. Done also in black lacquer, it had silver mounts on all the pull-able drawers and incorporated an island bar with three bar stools also in lacquered black with steel feet that let a person cook at watch the t.v. or watch the city outside. Beyond that was a hallway that leads to at least two other rooms.

Though simple in décor and slightly modernistic in design, it seemed to resonate with its owner much in the same way his car had; hard on the outside with a hidden layer of elegance if you looked.

Not realizing he was staring with a critical look on his face Sanji jumped when Zoro said behind him, “What not clean enough for you? Or are you worried about catching someone else’s pleasure when you sit down?”

Turning bright red because a similar thought had crossed his mind, Sanji barked, “Just hurry up will you.”

“Calm down. Just so you know you are the only guy I have brought back to my place that isn’t a friend. I’m not really into baggage and I don’t need some needy one nightstand hanging around my place it’s annoying.”

Sanji just stared in disbelief as Zoro walked down the hall and opened the door to the left before turning to say with a cheeky smile, “No peeking now, I’m just gonna be a minute.”

Making an embarrassed and half-assed disgusted sound, Sanji turned and headed towards the balcony. He hadn’t had a smoke since before he entered Zoro’s shop and the itch was suddenly overwhelming. Reaching out to slide the door open, he reached into his pocket to grab a clove before bringing it to his lips and lighting it.

Though his nerves were on edge it wasn’t the kind that made him feel creeped out. If anything it was more like anticipation similar to the kind you got on your first real date when you don’t know any better or what to expect. Taking a drag he looked out onto the city whose lights were just beginning to shine as the sun set between two taller buildings in the distance. Though not as breathtaking as his place, the scenery had a certain intimate charm similar to a secret villa tucked away in a foreign country where no one knows your name and all your inhibitions can just roam free.

Blushing at the thought, Sanji took another drag letting the smoke out of his nose before movement to his left caught his eye.

Turning his head all Sanji could do was quietly mouth ‘holy fuck’ at the sight of Zoro through the glass in the balcony door wrapped in only a towel low on his waist as his incredible biceps scrub away at his hair with a towel over his head slamed into his vision. The fact that Zoro turned to face the bed wasn’t making the image any better. With a long back rippling with well-sculpted muscle and a lower back that lead into the tightest and perkiest ass he has ever seen, Sanji temporarily forgets to breathe. He also forgot he was holding a clove. Continuing to watch as Zoro removed the towel from his head and placed it on the bed only to then drop his hands to his waist to remove the towel, Sanji’s heart feels like it was going to beat out of his chest.

At least until Zoro opened the towel and held it out to each side at the same moment the clove’s cherry burned Sanji’s hand because it burned down far enough to reach the filter because the blonde wasn’t paying attention.

Of course, Sanji screams out fuck and looks down at his hand, dropping the clove onto the balcony as he shakes his hand furiously causing Zoro to come outside via the door, a towel tied back in place, to see what happened.

“You okay?” His concern was genuine.

“Yeah, fine. Just wasn’t paying attention and burned my finger.” Sanji’s voice was angry and slightly pained.

“Here let me see it.” Not waiting for permission, Zoro collected Sanji’s hand gently before examining the finger, bending the others slightly down and placing the burned part to his lips where he sucked it gently letting the tip of his tongue gently caress the hurt flesh.

Stunned, confused, slightly aroused, and unable to speak Sanji tries to find a place to look that doesn’t make the situation worse and allows him to feel anything other than the array of emotions he was going through at that moment. Unfortunately, moments later Zoro released his finger and asked, “What had you so engrossed that you forgot you had a lit cigarette in your hand?”

That’s when Sanji’s eyes betrayed him and looked towards Zoro’s room as his lips said, “Nothing! I just had a lot on my mind.”

Zoro, following the path of his eyes, puts two and two together and smirks knowingly.

“Too much on your mind huh?” That’s when he pulls Sanji towards him sharply but not enough for the man to touch his naked torso placing Sanji now close enough for Zoro to lean in and whisper in his ear, “I thought I told you no peeking.” Then he releases Sanji and turns to head back to his room. “Once I’m dressed I’ll bring out a bandaid. Try not to do anything else to yourself between now and then.”

Stepping into his room Zoro closes the door and pulls the blind effectively blocking Sanji from view.

For several moments more Sanji just stared there stupified before his body started shaking. Grabbing hold of the rail to steady himself, Sanji faces the city yet again and tries to breathe deeply. Unfortunately, the only thing he can smell is the musky scent of Zoro’s clean body burned into his nostrils.

“Fucking hell.” He finally chokes out as he closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing. How could a man be that seductive and yet so controlled in his actions? Just looking in his eyes Sanji could tell that Zoro was holding back his desire to do way more than he was doing, but something was keeping him from doing it.

Shaking his head to try to clear it, Sanji turned and bent down to pick up the dead bud and out it in his pocket to throw away later.

As soon as he stepped in the door, Zoro entered from the hallway dressed in faded light wash jeans with a black belt hanging below a cotton heather grey exercise tank that did nothing to reduce his muscular sex appeal, as he sported a backward baseball cap in black with a label that read UNDERGROUND on it.

Taken back for the second time tonight, Sanji’s face was a mixture of trying not to devour every inch of the man and feigning disappointment.

“You do realize that outfit isn’t any better.”

Zoro doesn’t look at him only heads into the kitchen and begins rummaging around. “Maybe not to go out for dinner but no one said I was taking you to dinner. All you said was dinner should ideally be at an expensive place but it should also have the best view and be very intimate.”

Turning around, Zoro places some utensils and a cutting board on the island. “And I can’t think of a place with a better view that’s more intimate than here so why don’t you sit down and let me make you dinner.”

Turning back around Zoro pulls a wine glass from a cabinet above the sink and places it on the counter before going to the fridge and picking out the only bottle of wine he owns.

“I hope this tastes good. It was a gift and I don’t drink red but the client that gave it to me said it was a good vintage so I hope it’s to your liking.”

Pouring the glass, Zoro placed the bottle on the counter before bringing the glass to Sanji.

Even before Sanji takes it the bouquet hits his nose and his eyes go wide.

“You can’t be serious!”

“Is it that bad? You haven’t even tasted it.”

“Bad? This wine couldn’t be bad. This is a bottle that costs easily over 1k per bottle.” Bringing it to his lips Sanji can’t help but close his eyes and moan slightly at how wonderful it tastes. 

When he opens his eyes Zoro is standing there flushed with partially hooded eyes.

“Glad you enjoy it. I will never drink it.” His voice is deeper, huskier and the tension that grows between them seems to crackle.

Suddenly anxious Sanji tries to redirect the conversation. “Though I am sure you are a man of many talents and you have been incredibly considerate so far, there is no way I am letting you cook for me. Only a well-trained chef could make a meal that would compliment this wine to perfection.”

Heading towards the kitchen, Sanji places the glass down on the counter and heads to the fridge to see what Zoro had to work with.

“Hey! This was supposed to be my date. Don’t you go muscling in and taking it over?” Zoro, clearly upset, barks making Sanji rise from his squat and turn to face the angered man.

“Listen, I’ve been cooking for almost as long as you’ve been sleeping around according to you if not longer. I know what I’m doing and I also know, being professionally trained as a Sous Chef, that there is no way in hell I’m letting you ruin this for me. Now, why don’t you take this list I am going to make and run to the store to get me what I need like a good boy.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Zoro pouts. “No.”

Sanji’s eye twitches. “And why the hell not? Do you want to ruin this date for me?”

“Zoro turns his head and keeps pouting. “Of course not.”

“Then why won’t you go and do this for me?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because I am enjoying spending time with you and I don’t want to go by myself okay! What happens if you leave while I’m gone?”

Sanji’s heart constricts and his mouth hangs open a second.

“Idiot, what makes you think I would leave? I never back out on a date.”

Zoro sighs and his face turns sad. “Let’s not chide our selves I know this isn’t what you want and that I might be beating my head against a wall, but I can’t help being attracted to you. I know the trial date wasn’t fair to you, but when you agreed I thought I had won the damn lottery.”

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief Sanji interjected, “You didn’t look that excited to me.”

“That’s because I didn’t want to look like an idiot.” He turns to face Sanji then. “I’m fine if you make dinner as long as I can help. I want to do things with you and get to know you better not just be an accessory to fill the two weeks you are here.”

Overwhelmed by the hurt and sincerity in Zoro’s words, Sanji meets his gaze earnestly taking a moment to feel the words the man is saying before responding.

When he finally can speak Sanji’s voice is calm and accepting. “Fine. I’ll go with you. Maybe then I can at least teach you about how to choose ingredients and what might go with what so you can better stock your fridge and not live like some twenty-something college student.”

The change in Zoro’s face was like night and day. As soon as the words left Sanji’s mouth Zoro’s eyes went wide and began to sparkle with contained excitement that seemed very overwhelming as he walked up to the blonde, took both his hands in his as he held them and said ‘Thank you Sanji’ before bending down and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Never had Sanji experienced a sweeter gesture or been given a more precious kiss. Though light and quick it contained a wealth of emotion without boring down on him with someone else’s expectations or regrets.

Frozen for a second it took Zoro’s voice to pull him back to reality.

“Ready when you are. We can walk there and back it isn’t far.”

Turning his head as the world came back into focus Sanji bit the inside of his lip just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming before stepping out behind the counter and following Zoro outside.


	11. Lines In The Sand

A gentleman the entire time, Zoro kept his hands in his pockets as they walked to and from the store, had been attentive and asked questions as Sanji chose what he needed and carried every single bag back even if it meant holding one in his teeth which thoroughly irritated Sanji, but he acquiesced because had he tried to steal the bag the ingredients would have been damaged.

Once back at the condo, Zoro neatly organized the ingredients on the counter and waited for instruction.

“Now that we have everything there is only one thing left to do.”

“And that is?” Zoro’s voice was focused and attentive.

Lifting his finger while not looking at Zoro, Sanji’s voice silently requested, “I can’t cook with an injured finger. I’m going to need a bandaid.”

Confused for a fraction of a second, Zoro dug into his pockets and pulled one out. “Sorry, I grabbed it like I said I would and then forgot to give it to you.” Holding out the bandaid Zoro waited for Sanji to take it.

Turning to look at his finger, then Zoro, back at his finger, Sanji begrudgingly said, “You do it.”

Trying to hide a smile, Zoro pulled one side of the bandaid off before holding Sanji’s hand and placing the padded part of the bandaid over the angry flesh. With the pad secured, Zoro folded the sticky side down before pulling off the other tab and wrapping the wing around the finger. With the bandaid secured, Zoro brought the finger to his lips and kissed it again.

“I’m sorry I forgot. My mind was full of other things.”

Sanji blushed and pulled back his finger. “You realize we will starve if you don’t give me that hand back.” 

Zoro just nodded and waited for instruction.

————

Even with Zoro helping, dinner only took forty-five minutes to prep and cook. When it was done Sanji pulled it out and placed it on the counter to cool before pouring himself a glass of wine.

“You should sit, I can bring it to you.” Zoro offered politely.

“Nonsense, presentation is important. Go sit, I’ll bring it.”

Sighing but admitting defeat, Zoro went to the fridge and opened it ready to grab a beer before Sanji’s incredulous voice rang out.

“What do you think you are doing?”

The accusatory malice was almost dominating and sent a shiver of deviant pleasure down Zoro’s spine. Trying to not let his arousal show, he turned to Sanji with a slight squint to his eyes.

“I was grabbing a beer.”

Turning so he faced him, Sanji lit into Zoro. “I swear to God Zoro if you touch that beer and ruin this meal I will beat you with this serving spoon now sit your ass down as I told you to.”

Unprepared for such adult games, Sanji suddenly regretted his choice of words as Zoro’s eyes turned predatory as he rose to almost stalk towards Sanji until the two were breaths apart.

Placing his left hand on the counter, Zoro raised his right to Sanji’s hair where he tucked a few strands behind his ear before saying low and quiet, “Do not threaten me with a good time Sanji.” Then the two stood their eyes locked for a handful of breaths before Zoro broke eye contact and walked to the cabinet above the sink to grab another wine glass. Pouring himself some from the bottle he brought it to his nose to smell and nodded in surprise before grabbing two sets of silverware from the drawer and going to sit down at the table located on the other side of the couch by the wall.

Letting out the breath he was holding, Sanji plated the food and carried it over before setting the first in front of Zoro and the other across from him where he would sit. Going back to grab his glass, Sanji focused on his breathing in an attempt to settle his racing heart.

Once seated he motioned for Zoro to eat.

The meat was tender as Zoro cut it letting juices seep out as the slight aroma of spices and citrus juice filled his nostrils. Placing the morsel in his mouth, he chewed several times and was impressed beyond words by the flavor he hadn’t anticipated the meal to have. Looking up at Sanji to compliment him, Sanji just motioned for silence before pointing to the glass of wine.

Staring at it with distaste, Zoro glanced back at Sanji who wasn’t budging, before looking back at the glass. Telling himself he would just take it out of the blonde later, he took the glass and brought it to his lips.

The moan that escaped Zoro’s lips as the mellow tones of the red bled into and surrounded the flavors and juices saturating his pallet couldn’t be described as anything but sexual. Sounding similar to a man nearing his climax, Zoro took another bite and swallowed before closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair to savor what he had eaten.

“Holy shit Sanji you weren’t kidding. I’m sorry I was being selfish and almost ruined this though I have to say I’m concerned any meal I take you to now with fall short in comparison.”

Coming back to a proper seating position, Zoro continued to eat in silence as Sanji watched him devour everything set in front of him. When Zoro was finished eating, he polished off the wine and then looked at Sanji, his face immediately falling as he noticed the man hadn’t even eaten a bite.

Suddenly feeling guilty Zoro asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

Startled Sanji looked down. “No, not at all it’s just been a long time since I cooked for someone in the intimacy of their home and I can’t remember the last time they enjoyed it even a quarter as much as you just did.”

“Yeah well it was fucking good but I’m not going to be happy unless you eat something so here-“

Moving over to sit next to Sanji, Zoro took the man’s fork and knife before cutting a piece and placing it in front of Sanji’s lips.

“Eat Sanji, please?”

With his heartbeat elevating, Sanji tried to take the fork from Zoro but the man wouldn’t let him.

“Damnit Sanji I know you will just put it down and not eat so just take it off the fork so I don’t have to shove it down your throat.”

Scowling and very embarrassed to be eating off Zoro’s fork as he fed him, Sanji opened his lips and let Zoro place the fork inside before pulling off the meat and chewing.

Though Sanji had made it a thousand times, no other times had it tasted this good. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t changed anything or that the ingredients weren’t the same quality. Something about this meal was different, but at that moment Sanji didn’t care. All he wanted was more.

Swallowing, he looked towards Zoro expectantly.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you didn’t want me to feed you.” Zoro teased and Sanji scowled.

Ignoring the look, Zoro cut another piece and fed him and continued to do so until everything on Sanji’s plate was gone.

With the food devoured and the glasses empty, Zoro stood up and gathered the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher. Pulling out his phone, he noticed it was getting late and sighed.

“It’s getting late. Want me to take you back to the hotel?”

Looking at his watch Sanji furrowed his brow. Pushing midnight, Sanji was faced with a dilemma. He didn’t want the date to end but he wasn’t sure staying the night was a good life choice. Thinking back on everything that had happened tonight so far he decided to throw caution to the wind. “What am I sixteen with a curfew?”

“No, but everything but the bars is closed which means we either watch something on the t.v., I take you back, or you take the bed and I take the couch.

The thought of leaving irritated him almost as much as the thought of sleeping alone in Zoro’s bed, but he wasn’t sure what would happen if they took things to the bedroom. Caught in a loop he couldn’t get out of, Sanji didn’t respond until Zoro placed the bottle on the coffee table in front of the couch before setting their two wine glasses on it.

“Want me to find something to watch while you decide?” 

“That would be great thanks.” Standing up Sanji suddenly needed some fresh air. Heading out the balcony door, he took out a clove and placed it between his lips before lighting it and leaning against the railing. 

What the fuck was he doing? He knew what he was doing but why was he trying to do it with a guy and why was he enjoying it? Thinking back on both nights he had spent with Zoro, Sanji couldn’t think of a single moment where he had been made to feel like a sleaze for his flirting, been treated like a pack mule, or had his ideas dismissed. Instead, Zoro had actively engaged him in everything they did and even treated him with respect and genuine kindness.

Which wasn’t what Sanji was doing in return. Instead, Sanji had just taken everything Zoro had given him without so much as a thank you or a compliment. Being so stuck in his head he hadn’t listened to his advice.

“Some people just don’t see lines. All they see are hearts beating to the same rhythm.”

Lines in the sand. That was all he had drawn. Do this. Don’t do this. That was no way to treat someone. That was no way to learn to love someone. The question was could he learn to love Zoro? Taking away the fact that he was a guy there was so much that was attractive. He had an aggravatingly attractive personality, was incredibly attractive physically as well, was well kept, and reliably stable.

The biggest question after him being a guy was could Sanji stop being the dominant one and become the submissive. Taking a drag of his clove he closed his eyes and bowed his head.

What would it be like to be touched by that man in the same ways he was touched by all the women before? What would his hands feel like on his body as they glided across the sensitive flesh with the same sensual touch he had given his car? What would his lips feel like as they traveled over his body?

Gripping his chest in his free hand Sanji sucked in the last of his clove before rubbing it out on the underside of the banister.

Why did this hurt so much? Why was this so hard. Why-

Then there was a tap on the glass door before Zoro stepped outside.

“Everything okay?”

There were uncertainty and concern in Zoro’s voice.

Turning to face him but not look him in the eyes, Sanji’s voice caught in his throat. Having turned his hat around, he leaned on the door frame in a casual S-curve that highlighted the long svelt frame that held a world unknown to him. Drinking in his allure with eyes that desired and feared everything about what he was seeing, Sanji leaned back and gripped the rail with his hands as current feelings mixed with previous pain and sent his mind into a spiral.

“Sanji?” Zoro could see the pain and fear in his eyes. Unsure what was wrong, he moved away from the frame and made his way slowly towards Sanji. Though he could see the tension and maelstrom of emotion increase the closer he got, Sanji gave no inclination he wished to move despite turning his head away. Once the few steps between him and Sanji faded , Zoro reached out tentatively and captured Sanji’s chin before turning it towards him. 

“Sanji, please look at me.”

When he didn’t, Zoro asked in a gentle voice a second time. “Sanji, please. I’m not going to hurt you. I swear to you.”

He sounded so sincere. His touch was so kind and soft. Even so, Sanji didn’t know how he could learn to love something like this. Could he learn to like it? Maybe, but love it and love him? Sliding his eyes so he stared into Zoro’s he realized then and there it was futile because he wasn’t going to be given the option.

The eyes that looked at him didn’t look at him they liked through him and into his soul. They made Sanji feel bare, exposed like Zoro could see all of his secrets and knew all of his thoughts. It was electrifying and terrifying all at once.

And it was something Sanji didn’t feel he ever wanted to live without. Though it was invasive, it was also refreshing. To have eyes that clear look into him and not be tainted by the scars and the pain littered within was relieving. It made Sanji want to give in which was exactly what he decided he was going to do.

Two hearts, one rhythm.

“Zoro?” His voice a little breather than intended.

“Yes, Sanji?”

“Let’s go inside.”


	12. Love Me Harder

[Love Me Harder - Ariana Grande + The Weeknd](https://youtu.be/szGomck3sZI)

Not waiting for Zoro to reply, it was Sanji’s turn to brush past and head inside; his body shuddering as he felt Zoro’s eyes on him. Not looking back, he walked halfway inside the room before he stops.

It didn’t take long for Zoro to follow suit and step inside before closing the door behind him. For a few moments neither one moves and then, as if in sync, Sanji turns to face Zoro as Zoro turns off the lights and hits play on his phone.

The only words spoken then come from Zoro sho says, “Just shut up and don’t think.” before Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande and The Weeknd plays over the phone speakers.

**Tell me something, I need to know**

**Then take my breath and never let it go**

**If you just let me invade your space**

**I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain**

The words hit Sanji square in the face as Zoro walks up to him and takes his hands before pulling them behind his head and letting go. Leaving no choice but to cross his arms behind the gorgeous man’s head, Sanji finds himself at Zoro’s mercy as Zoro places his hands at Sanji’s hips before he pulls the slender man against him and begins swaying slowly to the song.

**And if at the moment I bite my lip**

**Baby, at that moment, you'll know this**

**Is something bigger than us and beyond bliss**

**Give me a reason to believe it**

**'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder**

**And if you need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder**

**(Gotta love me harder)**

**Love me, love me, love me**

**Harder, harder, harder**

With his heart beating fast and his body melting into Zoro’s, Sanji closed his eyes as Zoro brought his temple to Sanji’s so their heads rested against each other. Suddenly choked up by all the emotion and the lyrics of the song, Sanji tried to speak.

“Zoro I-“

But Zoro’s lips against Sanji’s temple silenced him as Zoro whispers, “Hush. It’s okay.”

**I know your motives and you know mine**

**The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind**

**If you know about me and choose to stay**

**Then take this pleasure and take away the pain**

Zoro’s hands at his waist then slip and circle Sanji bringing him into a more intimate embrace as Zoro continues to slow dance them to the music as the preceding lyrics break Sanji.

**So what do I do if I can't figure it out?**

**You got to try, try, try again**

**So what do I do if I can't figure it out?**

**I'm gonna leave, leave, again**

It was more than Sanji could take. Speaking to both his past pain and his current insecurity the song destroyed his last bastion of defense as Zoro, whose strong body was the only dam between Sanji’s emotions and his emotional collapse, held him upright as the tears began to flow.

“Zoro, please I-“ Sanji’s knees gave out then but Zoro was there to pick him up and cradle him against his chest before carrying Sanji into the bedroom and laying him down on the bed. Releasing him for only a second, Zoro hopped over his body and then lay down in front of him so he could pull the broken man back against his chest as he cried.

It would be almost an hour later before Sanji calmed down enough to lay in the bed without residual hiccups or bouts of tears. Even so, Zoro never left his side unless it was to get tissues or to get Sanji something to drink.

When Sanji could finally sit up, his eyes were red and bloodshot but he looked like a weight had been lifted. Reaching out tentatively to take his hand, Zoro bridged the subject laying between them.

“Want to tell me what happened?” Still laying on his side with his head propped on his right hand, Zoro kept his voice curious but not intrusive or judgmental.

Sanji just shook his head. “Just an old scar I never really let heal.”

“Fair enough. Think maybe someday you might tell me?” Zoro traced lazy circles on Sanji’s palm with his index finger.

“Maybe, if you still like me after two weeks I’ll consider it.” 

That’s when Zoro saw him smile genuinely for the first time and it almost crushed his heart to see such a beautiful man crushed by such a dark weight.

“By then maybe I’ll have taken your breath away and it won’t matter anymore because you will have me.” Blushing, Zoro released Sanji’s hand and rolled onto his back so he could face the ceiling. “If you want I can turn the t.v. on in here so you can watch and fall asleep. I won’t move from this spot or even change my clothes so you can rest.”

Considering it, Sanji chewed his lip. He didn’t think emotionally he could go back to his room alone and sleep. He also didn’t want to call up Ace and Law and show up at their door looking like this. That would just be a nightmare.

“Mind if I change?”

Zoro sat up. “No, go ahead. You can borrow a shirt and a pair of my sweats if you want or just sleep in your boxers and a shirt.”

“That would be fine.  I'll  take a shirt  and possibly borrow some pants tomorrow.” 

“Right. They are the middle drawer on the right by the wall.”

Following where Zoro pointed with his eyes, Sanji walked over and opened the drawer before pulling out the top shirt. Resting it on the opened drawer Sanji removed his sport jacket and laid it across the open drawer before unbuttoning his shirt from top to bottom. With the buttons down the front and at the wrist undone, he pulled it open and slid it off as a ‘Christ almighty’ comes from Zoro who he hears shuffle on the bed.

“Next time tell a guy you are getting naked and are hot as fuck without clothes so he has a chance to prepare himself.”

Sanji just smiles and blushes before pulling on Zoro’s shirt which fits a little loose given he doesn’t have as much muscle as the green-haired man.

With his top changed, Sanji begins to unbuckle his bottoms before letting them drop with think and stepping out of them. Checking to make sure his boxers stayed buttoned, he collects his things and folds them before setting them on the top of the dresser by the end of the bed where the t.v. is.

Coming back around Sanji pulls back the covers and crawls into bed. When he is all settled he closed his eyes and turned to Zoro. “Thank you for the best date I have ever had Zoro.”

Caught completely by surprise, Zoro flips around to look at Sanji in shock at what he just heard. Unfortunately, the stress of the evening seemed to have been too much and Sanji’s even breathing suggests he hit the pillow and fell asleep as soon as the words left his mouth.

Watching him for several moments as he sleeps, Zoro reached out and ran his fingers carefully through the blonde's hair as he says, “You are welcome blondie. Thanks for giving me a chance and being the best thing to happen to me in a long time.” Then placing his hand on Sanji’s, Zoro also closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.


	13. Wake Me Up Before You Go

When Zoro woke up alone there was an array of emotions that tore through him all at once. Even before he opened his eyes he knew the room was empty of the life that he was one hundred percent positive had been there the night before. The air moved differently, the silence permeated stronger, and the blankets were flat.

Laying there he toyed with the idea of not opening his eyes because if he didn’t open them then he didn’t have to see…

A sudden clatter came from the kitchen and Zoro’s heart lurched. Sitting bolt upright, eyes wide open, he jumped out of bed and speed walked to the kitchen causing him to almost barrel into Sanji carrying a breakfast tray as he came around the corner.

Bumping the tray with his chest as he braces himself against the wall with his sudden stop he earned a nasty scowl.

“If you didn’t want breakfast you should have said something, course that would have required your dead ass to wake up sooner.”

“Sorry.” That was all he could say as he backed back into the bedroom to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I was hoping that if I brought you breakfast you might wake up before it was time to go back to bed.” Sanji set the tray beside Zoro before seating himself next to him on the bed.

“You could have always found other ways to wake me up sooner.” Zoro teased with a sense of relief and giddy excitement that it hadn’t all been a dream which only earned him a chunk of pancake being crammed into his mouth.

“Shut up and eat.”

Humming softly he chewed, swallowed, and teased again, “You know I could get used to this.”

This time eggs were crammed in his mouth as Sanji kept an unamused blush on his face.

“I can’t imagine why anyone would want to do this much work for someone so ungrateful.”

“I could show you how grateful I am but that would be a little below the belt.”

Sanji scowled harder trying to hide his discomfort at such flirtation. “Someone feels rested.”

“Actually yes,” Zoro affirmed. “I slept the best I have slept in God only knows how long. What about you? That sour face sure doesn’t suggest you got to sleep even though you looked hot as hell laying there next to me in my shirt.”

Giving Sanji the once over, Zoro was sad to see he was no longer wearing his shirt. “Guess that was short-lived.” Taking the fork from Sanji’s hand as he held it in the air, Zoro cut some more pancake with the side before stuffing it in his mouth

“I’m not in the habit of taking what isn’t mine. I put it in the dirty clothes and then when you didn’t wake up, I went ahead and did the laundry for you and put everything away where I thought it went.”

“Quite the little housewife aren’t you?” The tease in Zoro’s voice was affectionate as he looked at Sanji who tried to look anywhere but at the cheeky green-haired man.

“I didn’t want to just sit around and do nothing.” He snapped slightly.

“I’m sorry I woke up so late Sanji. Forgive me?” Stabbing more egg, Zoro stuffed it in his mouth before Sanji could, further irritating the blonde making him huff and stand up.

“You are incorrigible. If you are just going to be this fresh I’ll catch a cab back to the hotel so you can cool off.”

Sanji only made it as far as shifting his seat on the edge of the bed so he faced the door before Zoro’s hand grabbed his wrist and his voice became serious.

“Please, don’t do that I’ll stop.”

Unprepared for the severe change in emotion and the form, desperate nature of Zoro’s grip Sanji freezes as he turns to look at Zoro.

With head slightly bowed, lips in a tight firm line, eyes pinched and one hand holding Sanji’s the other grips the fabric of his jeans Sanji feels a pang of guilt.

“Just eat your food before it gets cold, dummy.” His voice lines with regret.

Zoro seems to relax as he hesitantly lets Sanji go but says nothing, just pics up his fork and finishes eating. When the food is gone he looks up at the blonde. “Thank you for breakfast Sanji. I didn’t know pancakes and eggs could be this good.”

“Yeah well, they could have been better we’re you not living like some ignorant teen. Cooking like this is almost as bad as kids throwing together ingredients hoping it works out.”

“Well, it hasn’t killed me yet.” Zoro pouted.

“It’s an amazement, though it would explain the green hair it’s like you’ve starved your brain so much it’s turned into a marimo living off sunlight and whatever the hell it can find.”

“I happen to like my hair thank you very much! And if I was that stupid you wouldn’t be here so give a guy some credit.” He growled slightly defensively.

“There must be something wrong with me then too I guess. You are clouding my better judgment.”

Then Zoro’s lips were at his ear and Sanji shuddered, “I haven’t even begun to cloud your judgment yet Sanji. Though we could start now if you like.”

Reaching up and gripping Zoro’s shirt Sanji’s voice tried to be firm but it just sounded breathy and needy. “You will do no such thing.”

Nuzzling Sanji’s ear with his nose, Zoro teased more, “You sure? We’ve already slept together. Doesn’t that break some cardinal rule of yours?”

Sanji gasps slightly as his eyes hood; his hands tightening on Zoro’s shirt as the deep reverberation in Zoro’s voice seems to travel through his body. “Don’t twist what happened jerk.

“If you don’t want me to twist it why don’t we set the record straight.” Zoro carefully nipped Sanji’s ear then eliciting a slightly feminine moan that embarrassed the blonde causing him to push Zoro away before falling back on his elbows on the bed.

“Enough. Don’t you have work?” His breathing was heavy, his face flushed, and his body was hot and pulsing.

“Yeah yeah, it can wait. I’d much rather spend more time with you.”

“Well, you can’t.” Sanji sits up and watches as Zoro’s face becomes crestfallen.

“You need to go to work and I need clean clothes. Besides I’m not here on a holiday. I have other reasons for being here.”

Zoro sighs heavily. “Yeah, I get it. Just don’t expect me to be happy about it.” Zoro reaches out his hand towards Sanji then offering to help him up.

Sanji pauses a second before taking it and letting the man gently pull him to a standing position in front of him.

Not releasing Sanji’s hand, Zoro runs his thumb over the back of as he asks, “When can I see you again?”

Sanji chews his lip a moment. “It depends on what happens when I get back to the hotel. If I’m not bombarded with a bunch of drama, I will see about tonight. If not then we will try tomorrow.

“As long as it isn’t.”

Sanji released his hand and slaps Zoro’s arm, “Don’t be stupid I’m here for another thirteen days.”

“Trust me I’m aware.”

“Good. Then I’ll clean up while you get dressed.” Turning Sanji grabs the tray and takes it back to the kitchen while Zoro watches him go as he tries not to worry about what will happen when the days turn into zero.


	14. Sealed With A Kiss

The entire car ride to Sanji’s hotel gave Zoro butterflies. With his palm rested on Sanji’s thigh right below the knee he tried to force himself to believe they were only moving forward and he was making something of nothing. Even the fact they didn’t say a word wasn’t concerning to him, which seemed odd because normally he spent the entire ride prepping himself for shoving some cock stain out of his car that he never intended to see again.

This time, as with every time with Sanji since they met, things were different.

When the car parked in the garage by the elevator, Zoro didn’t try to get out right away. Instead, he squeezed Sanji’s knee and turned his head to say, “Can I text you?”

“It is a free county and there is freedom of speech last I checked just don’t be a hormonal teen about it.”

Zoro smirked, “Can I be a hormonal adult about it?”

Sanji’s face turned bright red at the thought of Zoro sending him anything like what he almost saw on the balcony.

“Don’t you dare?”

Zoro grinned cockily, “And here you said you wanted the best view in the house. Guess you need to get your priorities straight.”

Sanji glared. “Maybe you need a reminder about being a gentleman.”

Sliding his hand slightly down Sanji’s leg, Zoro dropped his voice to a deep purr, “I already told you once Sanji, don’t threaten me with a good time.”

Sanji balked and jerked his leg back as his face turned crimson. Leaning on the door he snapped, “You gonna open the door or not?”

Zoro’s sigh carried genuine sadness in its weight. “Yeah, sure thing.” Placing the hand that had been in Sanji’s knee on the seat Zoro leaned to his left and reached for the door handle to open it and get out so he could walk around and let Sanji out.

Except for this time, it was Sanji that grabbed his wrist and stopped him. “Zoro wait.”

Freezing for a moment riddled with butterflies and insecurity he could not name, Zoro stayed there a moment before turning and looking into Sanji’s eyes which were swirling with something similar.

There was no way both men couldn’t read the room. There was no way neither man wanted anything but what was scripted for this moment even if one of them still had a hard time admitting it. That meant it was once again Zoro’s turn to make a move.

Lifting his thumb and closing his eyes he kissed the pad of his thumb softly before bringing his hand to Sanji’s face to cup his cheek. When the blonde cheek rested softly in his palm he took the pad of his thumb and pressed it against Sanji’s lips before gently tracing the bottom one back and forth.

Though it wasn’t a real kiss the look in Sanji’s eyes as he melted, his lids slightly closing and his lips twitching against Zoro’s palm almost broke Zoro’s resolve. The windows were tinted so much the car was blacked out so there would be no way anyone would…

But Sanji would know and he would know and that wasn’t how the first time should be. 

Pulling his hand back while Sanji remained partially stunned by his kiss, Zoro exited the car and came around to open Sanji’s door. Reaching his hand out he waited to collect the blonde's touch one last time.

————

The opening of the door is what brought Sanji back to consciousness. Turning to look, he saw Zoro’s hand ready and waiting to let him out one last time.

Even as a child Sanji couldn’t remember a time when he sat at a crossroads and saw the forks in the road that stood before him. The first fork, Zoro’s hand, lead him down a path that had high chances of solitude should he choose to stay on it comfortably and not deviate giving him an easy out but not forcing him to grow as a person. The second stopped here in the car and didn’t go any further forward. Instead, that one stretch back onto itself as far as the eye could see leading to a path of uncertainty that both scared abs excited him.

Though he knew Zoro was waiting Sanji wasn’t ready to make a decision. Instead, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments as he collected his thoughts.

Last night he had almost made a mistake. He had come back inside with misplaced anger and tried to do something he would have regretted the next day. To be clear he wouldn’t have regretted doing it he would have regretted that it wouldn’t have been genuine and honest. Sanji never wanted to use another person as a means to justify his actions or validate himself and that’s exactly what he would have done had he gone through with having sex with Zoro.

Somehow though Zoro had known that that wasn’t what Sanji wanted. Bringing him close and supporting him in his arms Sanji had been able to release a lot of the toxic emotions he had held onto since separating from his ex. Now that his head was clear and his priorities straighter he felt confident he wouldn’t put either of them in that situation again.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to put himself in other situations that might be much much better. 

Reaching up to take Zoro’s hand Sanji let him pull him up. When he was standing in front of him with only a sliver of space between them Sanji looked into his eyes as he brought his thumb up, kissed it, and then placed it on Zoro’s lips.

“Try not to have too much fun while I’m gone okay marimo?” Removing his thumb from Zoro’s lips he reaches up and runs it through his hair which is soft like velvet. “I don’t want to have to worry about if you are taking care of yourself or not. You are already a handful.”

Then his hand was gone and he was walking away.

———

Zoro’s heart was hammering in his chest as he walked around the car. The urge to suck his thumb just to taste a little of Sanji’s lips was overpowering but he steeled his resolve and came to the door with a soft smile on his face as he opened it and reached down towards the blonde.

When Sanji neither took it nor shied away, Zoro knew he needed space. Wanting to make sure Sanji knew that he was here for him no matter what, Zoro continued to hold his hand out until Sanji finally took it and stole he breathe away.

Though it wasn’t a real kiss, though their lips never touched, the sweetness and attraction held within the kiss were not lost on Zoro. As he watched Sanji softly kiss his thumb his heart skipped and his pupils dilated seconds before he found himself frozen by Sanji’s words.

“Try not to have too much fun while I’m gone okay marimo? I don’t want to have to worry about if you are taking care of yourself or not. You are already a handful.”

Zoro didn’t realize how desperately he needed to hear that or something like that, that showed Sanji had any personal investment in him or this trial relationship until those words exited the blonde’s mouth.

Unable to move or speak outside of turning his head and watching Sanji walk away, Zoro found himself left with a clawing need to feel that warmth again. Wanting with every fiber of his being to hear more words like that escape Sanji’s lips Zoro commuted then and there to himself never to stop trying. Never to give up and to never let that man slip through his fingers even if he didn’t choose to stand by his side.

Not willing to accept the latter until the thirteen days was up, and maybe not even then, Zoro walked back around, got in his car, turned on the engine, and licked his lips unconsciously which caused him to moan sharply as the sweet taste of clove slid over his taste buds.

“Holy fuck.” Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, Zoro looked like an invalid for the next several minutes as he sucked himself until his lip was sore, which didn’t help his level of personal torment in the slightest as he now associated it with Sanji and then his brain sexually derailed from there.

Though Zoro wasn’t a fan of smokers, Sanji’s cloves didn’t bother him the way cigarettes did. Sanji never smelled like an ashtray, though he had only spent a short time with the man, nor did he have the same filthy habits regarding disposal of said addiction. Now Sanji also tasted even better than anyone he had kissed, which he imagined would be true across the board.

Jamming the back of his head into the headrest as he gripped the steering wheel, Zoro screamed through clenched teeth in frustration. Thirteen days was a long time to be a gentleman but damn if it wasn’t going to pay off.

———

When Sanji got inside he was greeted by the concierge who nervously looked at him with a bright red face as she said, “Good morning Mr. Vinsmoke. I have five messages for you.” She then handed over the white pieces of paper which Sanji quickly scanned to see were from Ace before quietly reading them within earshot of her.

10:00 p.m. “Where the fuck are you! Call me.”

11:00 p.m. “Why haven’t you come back to your room have you died in a ditch? Call me.”

11:30 p.m. “If you are out sucking another man’s dick I will never forgive you fucking call me you selfish straight bastard!”

12:45 a.m. “Are you ghosting me now! You even missed the show! Where the fuck are you!

7:00 a.m. “I swear to god if you don’t call me by noon I am filing a missing person report and coming to find you and kill you myself!”

Sighing heavily, Sanji turned to the woman whose head was bowed and had a face that looked like she would die of heatstroke any moment.

“My apologies my dear it seems my friends were a tad worried while I was out. I am sorry for their disgraceful behavior out you in any discomfort. Please accept my apology and assurance that I will personally delay with them if this happens again.”

Crumpling the notes he headed back to his room and entered the moment the phone rang. Knowing full well it wasn’t Zoro because he would just text or call his phone, that left only one blithering idiot.

Making sure to only pick up on the third ring, Sanji answered in an annoyed, monotone voice, “Hello?” 

“Oh my god, you ARE alive! Sanji where have you been I’ve been worried sick! Crying hysterically, Ace wailed into the phone as Law yelled in the background, “See I told you he was fine! This is exactly why I wouldn’t let you have my phone to call him!”

Shaking his head now that everything made sense Sanji barked into the phone, “Listen you overprotective cum dumpster those five messages you left embarrassed the poor woman at the desk! Don’t you ever leave messages like that again! If you want to leave a message fine but Law has to leave it because if I find any more of that filth when I come back from whatever the fuck I’m doing that is not any of your fucking business I swear to God and everything holy your man’s next fleshlight with being an inside out rendering of your skinned cock now calm the fuck down!”

The voices on the other end of the phone were silent for so long Sanji thought they got disconnected.

“Did you fucking hear me Ace you sex-crazed prick!”

“Yes Sanji, I’m sorry.” Ace’s voice was quiet as he sniffled once.

“Good, how did you need something important?”

“No. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine! Next time listen to your boyfriend for Christ’s sake he isn’t just there for his looks!”

Sanji heard Law choke on something and could visualize Ace wincing as the man apologized again.

“Now, I’ve had a long night and I need to freshen up. If you need me Law can text me or you can call here but don’t bother me for at least another hour you got that!”

“Okay, Sanji.”

“Alright. I’ll talk to you then. Thank you for being worried. I love you guys.” Then he hung up.

————

The moment Zoro got to work he put up a sign that said ‘At the forge. Call and leave a message or try back tomorrow’. He then got back in his car and headed out to Warehouse 6, the small lot he owned where he had set up a forge just fifteen minutes from the store. As soon as he got there he stripped off his shirt and fired up the forge so he could start in on crafting the blade that would solidify all of his feelings and dedication for the person he intended to give it to.

When the fire was hot enough, Zoro put on his gloves, grabbed his tongs, and pulled out the metal that would be the blade before shoving it in the fire to heat. With plenty of pent-up sexual frustration, Zoro had no problem molding the dagger into a workable design by the end of the day.

————

Sanji had not expected just touching Zoro’s soft pliant lips with his thumb would cause a heatwave to radiate through his body that started at his groin and blazed up to his face making it flush. He had felt it as soon as he touched the man but had turned away quickly so as not to reveal it. It was the kind of heat that didn’t dissipate with distance or time so walking to his room Sanji found he had to unbutton his blazer and the top two buttons of his shirt.

Once inside the room he took off his jacket abs threw it on the bed before removing his shoes as he walked towards the bathroom. Entering the bathroom he didn’t even bother closing the door concerned the trapped heat would only inflame him further.

Leaning into the shower and turning it on as hot as he could stand, Sanji stripped naked and stepped into the scalding water. Still railed up from Zoro and then infuriated by Ace, Sanji felt a mounting tension continue to creep into his body making him irritable and quick to snap coming on. Hoping the heat of the shower would take his mind off things, he stepped inside and gritted his teeth as his body adjusted to the temperature.

Once able to finally move, Sanji tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he brought his hands up to his hair so his fingers could run through and wet the strands.

Except it wasn’t his hair or his hands it was Zoro’s. Though confusing images to juxtapose, Sanji’s mind pictured two things simultaneously as the water beat down on his frazzled mind and repressed body. With his eyes closed, Sanji envisioned Zoro’s hands in his hair raking his fingers through as Sanji did the same to the spiked-haired man’s as the two stood naked in the steaming hot shower.

When their hair was slick, Zoro reached down and pumped the shampoo before bringing it to Sanji’s hair and soaping it up while Sanji did the same to Zoro’s. With their hair, all soapy Sanji tilted his head back and let Zoro wash the suds out as his lips hovered inches from Sanji’s exposed wet neck. With Sanji’s hair washed clean, Zoro reached down again and pumped the body wash into his hand before bringing his lips to Sanji’s neck so he could kiss and suck as his hand wrapped around Sanji’s cock so he could stroke him in time with his kisses.

Moaning deeply as Zoro’s calloused hands slid effortlessly and affectionately up and down his cock providing intermittent pressure, Sanji dug his fingers into Zoro’s hair as the green-haired man dropped his lips to Sanji’s shoulder where he bit down before pumping harder and faster.

Feeling his knees try to buckle Sanji released Zoro’s hair and leaned forward coming in contact with the cooler surface of the shower wall which broke his concentration momentarily until Zoro whispered in his ear now from behind him, “You know you like it” before licking his ear.

Overcome with desire and completely caught up in his fantasy, Sanji came hard and fast on the shower wall as he cried out Zoro’s name shamelessly. Though at that moment it was everything he wanted, he felt embarrassed and ashamed to have beat off another man just by thinking about him.

Rushing through the rest of his shower he stepped out and dried off before stepping into the silk robe he had packed for the trip. After tying the waist and giving himself a once over, he stepped out into the living area and walked over to his phone which he had left on the small desk next to his bed. Flipping it on he saw he had a missed text from Zoro.

Opening it up his heart clenched and the embarrassment he felt a moment before vanished to be replaced with a faint need to be cheeky just to fuck with him.

Inside the text was a picture of the pad of Zoro’s thumb with a large X and squinty eyes drawn above it as if it was making a kissing face with the text ‘thinking of you’ on it set against a blurred out background.

“God he is so fucking cute.”

Surprised he would even think that let alone say it out loud further made him want to be a little naughty. Rolling back the chair at the desk, Sanji sat in it smirking as he realized it was slightly reclinable. Adjusting it so he could lean back slightly he rested his head on the headrest making sure his chest and abdomen were slightly exposed by the ‘loose’ knotted belt, propped one leg up on a foot of the chair while the other rested on the floor making sure his legs were slightly spread but his goods were still covered by the silk and placed his thumb on his slightly puckered lips making sure his eyes were hooded as he looked up at his phone camera and snapped the picture.

Attaching it to his reply Sanji typed ‘Don’t miss me too much. Thinking of you as well’ before hitting send.

Sure he would regret it but also knowing Zoro wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want, Sanji relished the anticipation and anxiety that came with waiting for his reply. 


	15. The Cards We Dealt

Rule 1: Don’t bring baggage or a date home.

Rule 2: Don’t mix business with pleasure. That includes fucking at work or fucking coworkers.

Rule 3: Never take a picture and send it if you wouldn’t want it posted on the intranet by your best friend if he found them.

Having just finished the rough crafting of the main tang, Zoro had stopped around two in the afternoon to take a break and consider getting something to eat. Though he had done an awesome job -after taking that photo this morning of his thumb from his car once he got here- of not stopping every five seconds to look to see if Sanji responded, he was starting to feel lonely and anxious now that he had gotten to a stopping point.

Stepping back from the forge he pulled out his phone from his back pocket and turned it on only to light up as he saw he had missed a message. Opening it hurriedly he covered his mouth with his hand as his eyes went wide and a slight moan escaped.

Definitely not what he was expecting. Now sporting a raging erection, Zoro quickly closed all the vents on the forge and grabbed his tang and shirt before heading to the car.

Opening the trunk he placed the tang inside and closed the trunk before hurriedly getting into the driver's side. Now blissfully grateful he had blacked out windows, Zoro unzipped his jeans, pulled his pants slightly down so a small section of his groin was exposed, and angled the camera on his phone so the picture would show his exposed groin, his naked and sweaty abs, and his thumb as Zoro stuck his tongue out and licked it like it was something naughty.

Attaching it back his caption said, “Wish I was there so I could do this properly.”

Hitting send Zoro wanted nothing more than to beat down that little shits door and take him like the bitch he was being, but he also knew that wasn’t going to make Sanji his. Now that the doors to Pandora’s box were open, Zoro had free reign to tease and torment the man so long as he stayed as gentlemanly as possible. That meant no dick pics that didn’t mean any suggestive pics.

Turning on the engine, Zoro pulled out of the lot and headed home. He wasn’t going to get anything productive done now. That meant he had a lot of free time on his hands that he knew just what to do with.

————

Almost the second after Sanji sent that picture there was a knock at his door.

“Just a minute!” He yelled as he rose from the desk chair and adjusted his robe so it closed better.

Assuming it was the front desk or some part of the staff since he had left a sign not to worry about changing linens, Sanji opened it up without hesitation only to find a stern-faced Law in the doorway.

“Law.”

“Sanj.”

The two greeted each other as Sanji backed up to let Law in before confusedly looking down the hall and closing the door.

“He’s not coming. I sent him to the spa. He wouldn’t stop moping about you yelling at him. He’s devastated and he thinks you hate at him. I told him to go pamper himself and come back when he stopsped being stupid.”

“But I’m not.”

“I know that,” Law said as he moved to the small table next to the t.v. and he reached in his pocket to pull out a deck of cards that he began shuffling; pulling out the chair with his foot, and taking a seat.

Frowning, Sanji walked over and grabbed the ashtray from the desk before walking to the chair opposite Law and sitting down; pulling a clove out and lighting it as the man dealt out the cards.

For as long as Sanji had known Law, he knew that Law only played cards when he was guaranteed to win or when he needed to talk. Being a man not good with emotions he needed something to do with his hands when he was upset or thoughtful and he had found cards to be the safest avenue as his mind processed numbers without thinking and his hands found solace in the rhythmic click and flip of the deck.

Taking a hit, Sanji picked up his hand and sorted his cards before discarding the ones he didn’t want and taking the ones Law dealt him. When Law had done the same, they showed their cards and Law collected them before shuffling them again and repeating the process.

With the cards dealt and Sanji blowing the smoke out of his nose Law finally spoke. “The last time you spoke to Ace like that you ended up at the end of my fist bleeding on the floor.”

Sanji tensed but remained quiet as Law organized his cards and discarded them.

“I’m not saying he was in the right because he wasn’t but I also need to make sure you aren’t in the same place as you were the last time that happened either.”

Relaxing now that he knew where this was going, Sanji placed his cards face down with a snap before dousing his clove, getting up from his chair, stepping away from the table, and opening his robe so it fell to the floor with a thunk leaving him naked.

Placing his cards down as well Law leaned back and gave Sanji a critical once over.

“Hands.”

Sanji spread his hands and showed Law the webbing until he gave a satisfied nod.

“Turn around.”

Sanji turned to let Law look him over again critically.

“You look clean so far as well as sober. You also don’t have that nasty twitch you tried to hide either so I won’t ask you to spread your cheeks or show me your toes. Just get dressed and come sit down.”

Bending down to pick up his robe Sanji pulled it on and tied it again before sitting down and picking up his cards.

After showing their hand and shuffling the cards again, Law asked, “Did you have a nice time?”

Sanji tried not to blush but he knew he failed so he lit another clove before answering. “I did.”

Sanji organized his cards and discarded them as did Law.

“Care to tell me about it?”

Sanji showed his hand. “Why do you want to know?”

“What I want to know-“ Law folds and then gathers the cards to reshuffle “-is why you feel you need to hide it?”

Tapping the bottom of his cards with his ring finger Sanji tried to collect his thoughts. How the fuck had he figured anything out? With his mind racing, Sanji tried to think what might have given it away, but no matter how he looked at the last two days he couldn’t think of anything that would have suggested any of what was going on. Erring on the side of caution, Sanji tried to deflect to figure out what Law knew and what was conjecture.

“What makes you think I am hiding anything. Maybe I’m just being discreet.”

Sanji discarded two cards and Law discarded one.

“That answer proves that you are hiding something. Even when you chose to be discreet, discreet still has a name and a personality that you cant shut up about.”

They both showed their hand and Law gathered the cards before shuffling them and putting them back in the box. When the cards were safely away, he pocketed them and then looked up at Sanji as he clasped his hands together and Sanji lit the third clove.

“I have known you a long time Sanj. I have memorized who you date, how you act, what your quirks and pet peeves are, and every routine you do. Since picking up the phone you have completely derailed from every known pattern. Never have I heard you tell Ace something wasn’t his fucking business and for a man that loves you like a brother you broke his heart. Not that he wasn’t being over the top but you have never spoken to him like you did today.”

He paused to let it sink in before continuing.

“Then I come to see you, just you and me, and I find you trying to hide from me. Me who dragged you out of your drug addiction when your ex broke up with you for another man. Me who destroyed all your needles and examined you daily until I memorized your body better than your Mother. Me who physically had to hurt you to get you to realize you were destroying others and yourself.”

Reaching out his hands, Law took the clove from Sanji’s hand and placed it in the tray before taking Sanji’s hands in his.

“You were the only one who stood by me when I ‘transitioned’ as most people called it. You were the one that stayed with me as I cried and threatened to cut myself. You were the one who handcuffed me to the bed and slept on my sofa just to make sure I couldn’t escape and do something destructive to the man I had come to love. You were the one who listened night after night and tried to give me relationship advice for a relationship dynamic you knew nothing about. You are also the man who inspired our show and has supported us even if you can’t get out of your own way.”

Law squeezed his hands then.

“I know you Sanji. I know you and I’ve been there. You don’t have to tell me his name but you do need to admit what you are doing so it stays healthy and doesn’t turn into something that can destroy you both.”

At that moment Sanji's phone decided to vibrate. Appreciative of the distraction but knowing he couldn’t get out of what was in front of him he pulled the phone out of his pocket and tried not to react when his phone read Marimo.

Glancing at Law who leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, Sanji opened the message and bit his lip as he crossed his legs trying to block off blood to a region he was not trying to draw attention to.

Coming back to reality as Law cleared his throat, Sanji sets his phone on the table and attempts to regain composure.

“That good huh? Lucky man.”

Sanji just rolled his eyes.

“Don’t even tell me it isn’t what I think it is because I’m damn well sure it is. Now, why don’t you just admit it?”

Leaning back in his chair Sanji traces his phone with his index finger without answering and Law doesn’t force him.

Eventually, Sanji relents and asks, “How did you handle knowing he wanted to touch you sexually but not being sure you were okay with it?”

Knowing Sanji like he did he didn’t answer he just listened.

“What did you do the first time you fantasized about him so hard your orgasm nearly brought you to your knees?”

“How did you feel the first time he whispered in your ear and you knew you were everything he desired?”

“How am I supposed to handle not being the dominant one?”

That’s when Sanji looked up with eyes gathering tears and said, “How do I love a man who knew I needed him to hold me in his arms as I balled my eyes out instead of letting me fuck him like I thought I wanted to do? How do I know him that well? How do I anticipate his needs like that?”

Law's eyes went wide and he stood up quickly from the chair to come and wrap his arms around his friend.

“I’m scared Law. I’m scared when my time here is up I won’t be strong enough to love him and will go back to my life and fall apart.”

“I know you are Sanj but I won’t let that happen. Neither will Ace. We will do everything we can to help you. If this is what you want and you are happy we will do everything we can.”

Giving a shuddered sigh Sanji nods. “Thanks, I think right now I’d like to keep things the way they are. That means not telling Ace. I don’t want a lot of questions.”

Hugging him, Law teased. “That’s a tall order. You know how he is.”

“Yeah, I know. I also know he worships you and won’t do anything you truly don’t want him to.”

Law laughs. “That’s true. Good thing we know each other so well.”

“Yeah, it’s a good thing.” Then Sanji swats Law’s arms and Law removes them to go sit back down. Once he is settled and Sanji has lit another clove Law finally asks, “So have you at least kissed yet?”

Sanji blushed. “No.”

“Do you want to?” Law questions skeptically.

“Yes.”

“Do you want him to touch you intimately?”

Sanji shifts embarrassed. “Yes but every time he tries I’m too embarrassed and freak out.”

“That’s normal. I recommend starting small. Especially if you aren’t ready for him to kiss you. Why don’t you ask if he is okay with you touching him? Maybe it’s just you aren’t sure you are comfortable with male pleasure outside of what you give yourself.”

Sanji nods. “What if it turns him on?”

Law snorts. “Odds are just being around you arouses him. I’d even go so far as to say the man has rocked a permanent chubby ever since meeting you.”

Sanji’s embarrassment and surprise are apparent and it made Law shake his head with a smile.

“Sanji. Come on. You have no problem leaving girls hot and bothered on the daily whether they date you or not, this is no different.”

Sanji frowns.

“Don’t make that face you know I’m right. Besides, if you are asking about fantasies it seems you are just as guilty of being left hot and bothered, or am I mistaken?”

Sanji pulls his robe a little tighter closed.

“I knew it. Now, what do you intend to do about it because if I were you I wouldn’t be here.”

“He’s at work.”

“And?”

“I shouldn’t bother him.”

“If you don’t someone else will.”

Sanji looked at Law horrified.

“It’s true. There is no way a man like you wouldn’t be into a guy at least as attractive which means he’s a hot commodity on the market. If you don’t stake your claim someone might try to roll in on your turf.” That’s when Law cracks his knuckles. “I’ll tell you a secret only Ace knows. You know how I say I caved when we did it for the first time?”

“Yeah.”

“Well that was the signature that wrote the check but the check wasn’t cut until some punk bitch tried to move in on Ace while he and I were going through our last rough patch before I completely devoted myself to him. We were both at a low point and that little bitch tried to play some mind games playing Ace and me against each other. Needless to say, I arranged his face and now he only shoots from one testicle.”

Sanji just nodded. “Remind me never to piss you off.”

“You can piss me off just don’t try to steal my man.”

Law stands then. “Let me ask since you brought it up.”

“Yes?”

“Do you consider him yours? And when I say that I mean do you want to possess every part of him mind body and soul or do you get angry at the idea of someone trying to take him from you?”

Sangi’s face scrunches.

“You don’t have to answer now just think about it.” He turns and walks towards the door and stops. “You do need to decide before you leave though so if you can’t accept him like that you can tell him and not leave him hanging like your ex did with no explanation and a lifetime of regret. Something tells me he doesn’t deserve that for putting up with your dramatic ass.”

Law lets himself out then, leaving Sanji to his thoughts as pictures start rolling in on Sanji's phone.


	16. Picture Perfect Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to give a very special shout out to LadyLiberal who has been the driving force behind motivating me to continue this story as quickly as I have been. Thank you so much for your support you are an absolute gem and I love you for it. Please give her Zosan works a read especially if you like genderbent stories or just love Zosan in any form.

Lying on the bed with his jeans unzipped and his hand completely covering the only part of his cock sticking out of his pants; his chest bare and his eyes hooded as he leaned partway off the bed with his lips parted looking needy.

*click*send*

Laying in bed naked with the sheets only covering his cock as his head rests on his bent right arm while he licks his lips.

*click*send*

Leaning against the island in just his jeans hanging low as he rests a partially full wine glass in his right hand against his left bicep with his arms crossed as he licks his lips.

*click*send*

It had taken numerous tries to get these pictures perfect but Zoro had to say he was pleased with the result. Hell if he were Sanji he would want to fuck himself. It also helped he still had a selfie stick at his house from the last time the boys had to do a show here when they lost power. Still, if Sanji wanted to play a game of sexual chicken, Zoro was going to go toe to toe. 

Unfortunately, it had only left him more hot and bothered than he had been when Sanji sent the first picture.

Half an hour later still half naked lying on the bed Zoro was still staring at the screen waiting for a response. When none came and his situation wasn’t getting any better he texted 'You game?' before hitting send again knowing there was no turning back now.

Needing to take his mind off things he got up and went to the closet to change into something that wouldn't remind him of everything since two but was stopped as his hands reached the button on his jeans when a knock came at the door.

Anxiety spiking since he wasn't expecting anyone, he checked to make sure he wasn't exposed anywhere from the waist down and walked toward the door. Upon arriving and opening it Zoro found himself face to face with a very flushed and irritated Sanji.

"Sanji? How did you get here? Is everything okay?"

That's all the questions he was allowed before Sanji pushed past him and walked into the condo stopping when he got to the fridge. Opening it, he grabbed a beer and twisted the top off before taking a long swig and returning his gaze to Zoro who stood at the door, which was now closed, shirtless and confused.

"Sanji talk to me. What happened? What's the matter?"

Taking another long swig Sanji puts the empty bottle on the island before walking over to the couch so he can lean against the back of it slightly.

"Tell me something Zoro."

"Okay…"

"If someone came along better suited to your tastes with more experience, would you be inclined to indulge? I know I'm not exactly the most reciprocating partner but that doesn't mean at some point I won't want to or aren't willing to under the right circumstances."

Feeling like he was being slapped in the face, Zoro just stared in disbelief a moment. "Please tell me you don’t think that?"

Sanji just pouted and turned his head.

"Sanji! Have you not been fucking paying attention! I have hit on your every god damn chance I get and would get down on my knees and suck your dick any and every chance you gave me. I want to be with you, make love to you, fuck you indecently everywhere I can, hell I even let you in my house which I never do and you want to sit there and tell me I'm the one that is going to leave? I'm NOT THE ONE LEAVING IN THIRTEEN DAYS! IM NOT THE STRAIGHT ONE! IM NOT THE ONE WHOSE SCARED OF LOVING SOMEONE OUTSIDE OF THEIR COMFORT ZONE!"

Shaking his head he continues. "I mean fuck Sanji I even send you suggestive pictures and don't even get a 'Damn babe.' You haven't said one nice or romantic thing to me or about me since we started this and yet I pour my heart and my time into you-" going suddenly quiet he stops a moment before saying, "You know what forget it."

Suddenly self-conscious, Zoro had a sudden urge to go to the bedroom and put more clothes on.

"I can't fucking believe you." He says as he walks away from the front door and heads towards the bedroom where he closes that door momentarily leaving Sanji to stand alone in the living room. Once inside he grabs a cream silk button-down and his dark purple blazer before stepping back outside and heading to the door.

"You want proof? I'll show you a proof. I'll show you that I'm so fucking serious about you I can't even see straight. That I'm so fucking into you I can't even joke about sleeping with anyone else. That I'm so-" Zoro stops again and chews on his words before continuing "I'm falling so hard for you Sanji even after only a day that I'm not sure I will know who I am when you leave in thirteen days."

There is unwavering fear in Zoro's eyes as he looks into Sanji's who are a mixture of shame, anger, fear, and need. Forging ahead, Zoro continues.

"But if you want proof I will give you proof. I'll give you whatever you want in an attempt to convince you even if it costs me my sanity because that is how much you mean to me. I know its stupid, I know I'm a runaway train running full force at a dead end, but I can't stop feeling the way I do. So you can either accept it or you can reject it but you can't stop it." Turning towards the door Zoro reached for it until Sanji's voice once again stops him.

"Zoro."

"Yes, Sanji?" Zoro puts his hand back down but doesn't turn to look at him.

"Zoro I-Will you let me touch you?" There is overwhelming insecurity in his voice as he asks as if he honestly expects Zoro to say no leaving him just as confused if not more than he feels right now.

Turning now to see if Sanji is just fucking with him or if he is serious, Zoro sighs and walks towards the blonde.

"Sanji you don't have to ask to do that. You can do that any time you want. I think the better question is can I touch you?”

Sanji purses his lip and grips the back of the couch. "Maybe, I don't know. I just want to go slow. Is that okay?"

Zoro, coming to stand in front of the blonde, half-smiles. "Of course. Just tell me what you need. And Sanji?"

"Yes?"

"I find you incredibly attractive. So much so I can't think about anything else all day and it isn't just physically I think your personality is attractive as well even if it is infuriating."

Sanji blushed and glares at Zoro.

"Even that face is hot."

"Shut up stupid marimo."

Raising his hand to brush Sanji's hair with his, Zoro asks, "Did you want to do it now or did you want to wait until later?"

Brow furrowing, Sanji's face gets redder. "Now. I don't want to wait. I don't like feeling like my hesitancy is causing you to lose interest."

"Is that right? Maybe you should stop watching mid-day soap operas."

Sanji purses his lips.

"Okay, Okay. Being serious. Although you should know you can start whenever you are ready." Taking the back of his knuckles, Zoro runs them lovingly over Sanji's cheek."

Sanji blushes and nods before a worried look across his face.

"And you don't just have to use your hands. You can use your lips, a toy, your-"

"Okay, I get it!" Sanji shouts in embarrassment and Zoro laughs.

"Don't tease me brute."

Zoro raises his hands in surrender before clasping them behind his head and saying, "I'm completely at your mercy. You can touch whatever and where ever you want."

For several moments Sanji just lets his eyes travel over Zoro’s body. Having tried not to glance at any part of Zoro long enough to feel any type of attraction, this was the first time he was able to drink the man in. It was also the first time he allowed himself to realize there was so much he enjoyed seeing naked which he now couldn’t see.

Frowning, Sanji glanced up at Zoro who had been watching him give him the once over.

“Something the matter?”

“I’m just wondering why you put clothes on. It’s not like we were going out.”

“Well, if I can’t prove to you here that I’m serious that only leaves going out and since most places require shirts I had to put something on.”

“Well, we aren’t so you don’t need to wear anything you don’t want to. It’s your house and it’s just me.”

Unable to resist, Zoro turns that logic back on Sanji. “You do realize the same goes for you. When you are here you don’t have to wear anything you don’t want. It is my home and-“ he bends down to get closer to Sanji’s ear “there isn’t anything I’d enjoy more than seeing you naked.”

Closing his eyes and clearing his throat Sanji tries to respond, “Don’t be ridiculous I can’t prance around here naked with all the windows open. What if someone sees me?”

His voice getting deeper, Zoro cups Sanji’s left cheek as his nose starts tracing the lines of his right ear. “ Let them see. I’ll be happy to show them exactly how I feel about you.”

Completely flushed and embarrassed, Sanji frantically retorts, “Well I’m not an idiot! That’s not for everyone to see. That is something that should stay between us. I don’t want to share this with others.”

Humming softly, Zoro teased, “Don’t want to share us or don’t want to share me?”

“Don’t be so full of yourself.” Sanji tried to spit back.

“I’d rather be full of you.” Then Zoro’s lips kissed Sanji’s ear and the blonde gave a high pitched moan.

“Zoro.” His voice is breathy and his core suddenly coils like a spring.

“Sanji, touch me, please.”

Placing his hands on Zoro’s chest Sanji felt like he might get burned even through his silk shirt. His chest felt like it was on fire. Then Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji placing his hands on his hips and pulling him gently against him and Sanji felt surrounded by an inferno whose heat alone could scorch a person to the bone.

“Zoro, you’re so hot.”

Zoro growled under his breath. “It’s your fault.”

“My fault? How is it my fault?” Sanji tried to pull back but Zoro had him trapped by his incredibly firm grip.

“I’m hard as a fucking rock.” Zoro pressed Sanji’s hips into his allowing Sanji to feel the press of Zoro’s entire length against his thigh. “This is what you do when I tease you or you are close to me. When you aren’t, I can’t stop thinking about you which keeps me slightly hard. I don’t think you realize how badly I desire you and have desired you since you first walked through my shop door.”

Releasing his hips enough to there is a gap between him and Sanji Zoro whispers, “I want you Sanji. All of you. Now all I need is for you to want me in return.”

Zoro carefully pulls away from Sanji then leaving a sudden chill between them as Zoro’s heat quickly dissipated from Sanji. With some distance between them, Zoro heads to the fridge to grab a beer-making sure to slip his hand down his pants and pull his cock up under the waistband of his pants so it doesn’t hurt anymore.

Popping the top using the bottle opener attached to the side of the fridge, Zoro takes a drink before asking, “So now that you are here is there any place you want to go or anything you want to do?”

Sanji just stood there flustered trying to collect his thoughts. One minute Zoro was a predatory sexual inferno the next he was acting like nothing ever happened. How the fuck was he supposed to sort out how he felt when Zoro couldn’t even give him any type of hint as to what to do?

“What I want is what I asked for and that’s for you to let me touch you but since you won’t tell me where, I’m not sure what to do.” His voice betraying his anger and frustration to the best of his ability.

Sighing, Zoro put the beer to his head and closed his eyes.

“I think at this moment it’s pretty obvious where I want you to touch me Sanji.”

Sanji looks down and blushed. “Okay yes, but is that the only place because I'm not sure I’m ready for that!”

Zoro, baffled, removed the beer and looks at Sanji like he has three heads. “What do you mean where else? Where do girls touch you when it isn’t your cock?”

Sanji looks down and to the right. “All girls ever do is hold onto my arm or kiss my cheek. They never really care about my pleasure and that never really bothers me because I get so much enjoyment out of giving them pleasure.”

The beer slips through Zoro’s fingers and he has to scramble to grab it before it hits the floor and possibly shatters or spills. When he has regrouped, Zoro polishes it off and then comes to lean on the side of the counter facing Sanji.

“You mean to tell me you have almost no experience receiving pleasure?”

“I mean, I can receive it. I can give it to myself you know!” Sanji glared at Zoro and yells before turning bright red.

Zoro nods. “Fair enough, but you aren’t as versed in someone else devoting themselves to your pleasure?”

Sanji crosses his arms in front of his chest. “You could say that.”

Part of Zoro’s mind breaks as the thought of imprinting himself on this man sexually brings him to a level of arousal he hadn’t experienced before.

“Well, I think maybe, if you trust me, I can help with that.”

Relaxing a little since Zoro didn’t tease him as he anticipated, Sanji asks skeptically, “How do you plan to do that?”

Coming to stand before Sanji, Zoro gently takes his hands and says, “For the next twelve days I am going to dedicate a day to a form of pleasure your body can receive that doesn’t involve having sex. Some days may incorporate previous days' focus’s but each day will have a main theme. Does that seem alright with you as long as I promise not to initiate having sex with you or touching you there in any way unless of course, you ask?”

Sanji thinks for a moment and it dawns on him, “What about you? Won’t you get turned on?”

Zoro just smiles. “Me getting turned on is my problem it isn’t yours. You aren’t obligated to fix it if I get turned on. That’s a choice I make and it shouldn’t be forced on you in any way. Should you wish to remedy it though you are of course always welcome too.”

Sanji blushed deeply.

“Do you think you will be okay with that?”

Sanji nods and then asks. “So what is today’s theme?”

Zoro releases Sanji’s left hand and brings his thumb to the blonde's lips so he can trace them back and forth. “The one thing I have wanted to do more than sex every single moment I am with you and that’s a kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have gotten this far and haven’t commented, please consider doing so. I really appreciate your thoughts and of course love hearing about any parts you enjoyed. I know many may not feel comfortable doing so but even a heart emoji works because writing into the void is soul crushing and even small motivations helps. 
> 
> ❤️ Always,  
> J/R


	17. Kisses and Cock Blocks

Without a word of warning or inclination of what to expect, Zoro lead Sanji into the bedroom and to the foot of the bed where he stopped and turned Sanji so he could sit or fall back on the mattress should he have the desire.

“Try not to think. Just feel and let me show you what it’s like to have almost your entire body worshiped by my lips alone.”

The first kiss Zoro placed on Sanji’s forehead. It was soft and reassuring without a hint of sexual deviance. Though tense at first thinking Zoro would kiss him on the lips flat out, Sanji let out the breath he was holding as the tension melted away.

“How did that feel?” Zoro asked as he looked deeply into Sanji’s eyes.”

“Sweet and relaxing.” Sanji’s surprise clear in his tone.

“Not all kisses have to be fierce or packed with intense emotion. Sometimes kisses just need to remind people it’s okay and that they are there.”

Next, Zoro kissed Sanji’s nose which made Sanji go cross-eyed and blush which in turn caused Zoro to laugh.

“You are so cute I couldn’t help it.”

Feeling the need to retaliate, Sanji pops up slightly on his toes and returns the kiss, placing it in the direct center of Zoro’s nose.

“Speaking of cute that first image you sent me of your thumb was pretty cute. Of course at the time I wasn’t exactly thinking very cute thoughts.” Forcing himself to keep his eyes on Zoro’s, Sanji watched the surprise cross his face followed by a blush of his own and then confusion.

“Wait. What were you thinking when you got that?”

Sanji smirked and let his eyes hood slightly. “Let’s just say it was a very hot shower.”

Zoro hummed deep in his throat and purses his lips. “You bastard.”

“I’m just being honest. Guess it’s a shame you started with kissing.” 

The minute he said it part of Sanji regretted it since shortly after he found himself pushed back onto the bed as Zoro climbed on top of him.

“Zoro wait! You promised!” Sanji frantically called out as he placed his hands on Zoro’s shoulders in a vain attempt to stave off the man.

Leaning down and placing his lips at Sanji’s cheek he spoke deeply and softly. “I intend to keep that promise. I also intend to make you eat your words.”

Zoro’s lips were like fire as they kissed haphazard lines down the right side of Sanji’s neck. First kissing his ear and down the side, then kissing from the collar bone to under the chin so Sanji had to crane his head back, and finally down the main cavern where all the sensitive nerves and major veins were, Zoro didn’t miss a single inch leaving Sanji breathless as he dug his fingers into Zoro’s clothed shoulders. 

Not stopping there, Zoro leaned back and knelt, straddling Sanji while pinning him at the hip, as he brought his fingers up to begin undoing Sanji’s shirt.

Panicking and trying not to get turned on given his precarious position, Sanji grabbed Zoro’s hands.

“What are you doing?” Sanji’s eyes were wide and he was breathing heavier.

Zoro scrunches his face. “What does it look like? I’m removing your shirt so I have better access. You didn’t think I was just going to stick to the parts you chose to expose did you?”

“Of course I fucking did! What made you think I wanted this to get froggy?” Sanji snapped.

“God damnit Sanji don’t be a little bitch! Are you going to let me do this or not because we can do this one of two ways? You can let me or I can tie you down and do it regardless. Both I will get pleasure from. You decide.”

“You don’t have any right to be mad! This is my body and you told me to trust you so I did and now you are trying to violate me with or without force and I don’t-“

He had, had enough. Had enough. Zoro was one hundred percent officially done. Grabbing Sanji’s hands he yanked them behind the blonde's head before Zoro brought his lips down to cover his and effectively shut him up.

He had tried. Tried to make it romantic, tried to be a gentleman, tried to keep it descent but enough was enough. If Sanji couldn’t make his mind up, Zoro would make it for him. Sadly, in so doing he had ruined, in his eyes, what the perfect first kiss should be.

He had wanted it sweet. He had wanted to kiss Sanji lightly and nibble on his lip before reaching his chin and tracing his fingers lovingly down his spine. He had wanted it to be sensual, tracing his lips down Sanji’s neck as the man clung to him and moaned slightly or dug his fingers into Zoro’s hair. He had wanted it to mean something. Instead, it was angry, hard and dominating, demanding instead of asking, taking instead of requesting.

It symbolized everything he had been and nothing of what he wanted to be but it was too late to take it back.

Forcibly lacing his fingers in Sanji’s Zoro pressed against Sanji’s lips with the force of his desire stealing his breath and demanding more as he parted their lips slightly for breath before kissing him again. Ignoring the sounds that came from Sanji as his body writhed beneath him, Zoro penetrated Sangi’s lips with his tongue delving deep into the soft pink flesh where he tasted and caressed Sanji’s tongue before pulling back sharply and standing.

Once he was vertical he turned away and ran his fingers through his hair as he yelled, “Fuck!” before running his hands over his face and walking out the balcony door making sure to slam it closed behind him.

It had been a long time since Zoro felt this much shame in himself. Why did he always have to ruin the things that made him the happiest? Why couldn’t he ever have nice things? Why did he always have to guard his heart and discard everything just to maintain some semblance of humanity?

Leaning his head in his hands he bent over the railing wanting nothing more than to have it be tomorrow so he could try to move past it all.

————

Fear. Anger. Insecurity.

Passion. Unbridled, unrelenting, irrevocable, passion.

That’s what tore through his body as Zoro’s forceful lips pressed into his at the same time Zoro trapped him against the bed.

Demanding. Dominating. Possessive.

Fuck was right but somehow what he felt and what Zoro felt were not the same thing. Left breathless, wanting, hard, and a twinge needy Sanji lay on the bed and bit his lip as he thought about how he was going to convince Zorro to come back and either finish what he started or show him more because no woman he had been with made him feel like this.

And what he hadn’t been feeling until now and what he should be feeling was a thing that needed to change. Though he was still hesitant to receive pleasure from and give pleasure to a man, he trusted Zoro strangely enough and knew that what was going on between them wasn’t something he should deny or shy away from.

Sitting up and looking out the door whose blind had rattled up when it slammed, Sanji looked at Zoro and was confused by the pain that he saw in his body since he couldn’t see his face. Wanting nothing more than to see the face that had wanted to love him a few moments before, Sangi got off the bed and opened the door so he could step outside.

When the door closed he didn’t even get a word in.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin it…I just couldn’t stand your stubbornness anymore and now I’ve gone and turned it into something raw and brutal after you asked me to be a gentleman.”

Not seeing a reason to be any less forward than he had been up until now, Sanji’s reply was blunt. “I don’t remember asking you to tell me how I feel. Did you even bother to ask if that bothered me or did you just get too damn stuck in your head to think it was anything other than the shit you made up? It’s not like it was my first kiss, just my first kiss with you. To be honest it was rather tame.”

It was a lie. It was a complete and utter lie and Sanji was sure Zoro could tell, but he wasn’t going for honesty. He was going for a reaction.

Standing up straight Zoro stared at him with critical disbelief.

“I got knocked out better when my best friend punched me in the face and broke my nose. What you did was child’s play. I thought you were supposed to pleasure my body or at least leave it in some love-drunk stupor. Instead, you kissed me and ran like some virgin schoolgirl.”

Like a flame poured with gasoline, Zoro’s eyes ignited and he rounded on Sanji getting right in his face.

“What if I wanted it to be something else? What if I wanted to prove I could be everything you wanted and needed? What if I wanted to be a better person for you?”

His gaze not faltering, Sanji met Zoro’s intensity. “What if I’ve come to realize, thanks to that kiss, all I want is you?”

“Really? Prove it.”

Taking Zoro’s face in his hands, Sanji pulled him in for a kiss. Though not as intense and slightly unsure it was enough to get the ball rolling. Reaching for the door behind him Zoro opened it and pulled Sanji inside while attempting to kiss and walk at the same time.

When the two finally made it to the bed, Sanji was already undoing the buttons on his shirt which Zoro was having none of. Yanking his jacket and shirt off, tossing them in some random part of the room, Zoro pulled Sanji’s hands away before ripping open his shirt and pulling it off of the blonde’s body.

Pulling back from the kiss Sanji griped, “That was one of my favorite shirts asshole!”

“Fuck your shirt-“ Zoro kissed him “-and fuck you.” Zoro continued kissing Sanji only to have the blonde pull away with a cheeky smile forcing Zoro to kiss his chin.

“Now, now. Don’t go threatening me with a good time.”

Growling against the blonde’s neck Zoro bit back. “I’m not threatening. I’m going to give you the most amazing time you have ever had.” Moving his lips from Sanji’s neck, Zoro kissed down his left collar bone until he can pepper his shoulder with kisses.

Not sure what to do with his hands, Sanji places his left on Zoro’s hip as his right rests on Zoro’s bicep.

Sighing at Sanji’s touch, Zoro lifts his head from Sanji’s shoulder to kiss his left ear. “How does it feel? Do you like me kissing you?”

“Yes. Don’t stop.”

Zoro lets out a low hum. “I don’t intend to unless you tell me to.”

“Does that apply to other things as well? Could I tell you I want you to do other things or that I want to do things to you?”

Placing each hand on one of Sanji’s ass cheeks Zoro squeezes the tight perky flesh as he pulls him against Zoro’s groin. “Guess you will have to ask and find out.”

Sanji hums turning his face so he can kiss the side of Zoro’s lips before whispering. “Lay me on the bed.”

Shifting his hands so they rest under Sanji’s ass cheeks and partially on his thighs, Zoro lifts him effortlessly before climbing to a kneeling position on the bed. Kissing him quickly but gently, Zoro slowly leans him back, one hand supporting his head as the other braces on the bed until Sanji is lying flat on his back.

Now, hovering over him, Zoro stared into the blonde man’s eyes several moments before bending down to kiss him sweetly and gently.

For a while, they just lay there kissing as Sanji runs his fingers through Zoro’s hair. Eventually, it’s Sanji who breaks the silence after gently biting Zoro’s bottom lip.

“Zoro?”

Zoro nurses his lip a moment before bringing his nose to Sanji’s chin and tracing it back and forth with the bridge.

“Hmmm?”

“You didn’t ruin it. That was exactly what I wanted and didn’t have the balls to say. How do you always do that? How do you seem to know what I want before I do?”

Bringing his lips to Sanji’s chest, Zoro kissed where his heart should be.

“Because I listen to your body and don’t let that bratty personality get in the way. Trust me when I say that I won’t do anything your body doesn’t want and I won’t push you farther than you can handle.”

Bringing his hand to Zoro’s hair Sanji asks with a tentative, quiet voice, “And what does my body tell you it wants now?”

Sliding down so his ear was at Sanji’s stomach Zoro only has to listen a moment before a loud growl erupts.

“It would seem like your body wants to cock block you. It’s hungry for something other than me.” 


	18. It’s Not The Size of the Sword, It’s How He Grips It

Kissing Sanji’s stomach, Zoro pushed back from the bed and came to a standing position. For several moments he just stood there and stared with a mixture of arousal and wonder as he gazes down at Sanji memorizing every curve, every shade, and every twitch of his body. When he felt like his brain couldn’t absorb any more, he reached out his hand.

No longer hesitant to take it, Sanji placed his within it and let Zoro guide him off the bed. When he was standing in front of him Zoro took a deep breath through his nose.

“You know you make it impossible to be a decent person.”

Sanji tried to frown and give a retort but Zoro took him by the hip and berried his lips in Sanji’s neck kissing repeatedly under the jaw as his fingers came to rest at the slender man’s waist.

Catching his breath in a soundless moan Sanji places a hand on Zoro’s chest and brought another to his fuzzy green hair before mumbling, “I’m not doing anything.”

Shifting his lips to Sanji’s ear Zoro’s reply betrayed the intensity of the moment he was caught in. “God help me if you did.”

Bringing a hand to Sanji’s cheek Zoro pulled back just enough to look into the blonde’s eyes. “As painful as it is to stop because I could devour you with kisses all night as I planned, we should eat. Where should I take you or what would you like?”

Leaning slightly into Zoro’s touch, Sanji’s face turned slightly pink. “Well, I had wanted to take you out to dinner but in my hurry to get here I forgot my wallet in the hotel room.” Turning his head to look down at his buttonless shirt he accusingly teased, “It would seem my shirt has also seen better days.”

“You started it.”

“I did not!” Sanji’s brow furrowed and he pouted slightly.

“You did too. You came out on the balcony and provoked me.”

Thinking back Sanji realized that was an accurate representation of what transpired. “Well, you ran off so…”

Not backing down or willing to take the blame, Zoro clipped back, “I ran off because I was trying not to do things that might make you believe my intentions were impure.”

“Your intentions are entirely impure but your heart is not.”

Eyes going slightly wide before embarrassment kicked in and he turned his head Zoro found himself at a loss for words. “Yeah well, I kinda like you so deal.”

“Kinda huh?” Sanji teased. Well, I kinda want Chinese so why don’t you get on that lover boy.”

Growling slightly, Zoro begrudgingly let go. “Don’t get bossy with me blondie.”

“Why? Like it too much?” Sanji’s smile was coy and it made Zoro grit his teeth and scowl.

“What would you know!”

“Seems you’ve got a little dirty side. Bet you like being called Daddy then.”

Zoro’s eyes closed slightly as his body tensed and his heartbeat increased. “Stop teasing me about things you don’t know and tell me what you want me to order so I can feed you and get some peace!” 

“The only piece you are getting-“

Then Zoro’s lips crashed against Sanji’s effectively shutting him up as the green-haired man’s tongue delved between his lips and danced with his own as Zoro’s hands pulled his hips into his own.

Locked for several seconds as Zoro’s lips and tongue dominated Sanji’s with their intensity, the blonde was finally rendered speechless. When Zoro eventually pulled away Sanji was breathing heavier and his lips were slightly puffy.

“Why can’t you just tell me to kiss you like a normal person instead of making me irritated enough that I force myself on you?” Not waiting for a response. Zoro pulled out his phone and opens up the app for the local Chinese place before handing it to Sanji. “Here. Type in what you want and then I’ll put mine in.”

Doing as Zoro asked, Sanji selected what he wanted before handing the phone back. Once Zoro took it and began ordering, Sanji walked over to his shirt and pulled it on before gathering the buttons.

“Hey! You got a sewing kit?”

“No. I rarely wear anything that needs it. I can go grab one from the store across the street though.” Putting his phone in his pocket, Zoro walked to the closet and grabbed a random graphic tee before putting it on and heading to the door. “You gonna be okay by yourself or do you need a goodbye kiss?” He jabbed.

“Just go get the damn kit you perv!”

Zoro smiled and then left leaving Sanji to his thoughts. With the door closed and Sanji all alone, he walked out to the balcony and pulled out a clove which he promptly lit before taking a drag and leaning on the railing.

Once Law had left Sanji had been surprised by how upset he had gotten at the idea that someone might muscle in on Zoro. Despite not coming to terms entirely with how he felt about the man, Sanji couldn’t deny he was attracted to him physically as well as on an emotional level.

Even when things got heated, there was never that underlying animosity that had permeated his relationship with his ex. At first that had made Sanji more confused because he kept looking for the next fight only to be shut down by Zoro’s responses.

Then they had kissed and Sanji’s perspective had shifted. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want Zoro to do more. After feeling the heat in his kiss and the tension coiled in his body as he held back for Sanji’s sake, there was no way he wouldn't want to know what the rest of it felt like.

When Zoro had said he wanted to use only his mouth to worship Sanji’s entire body, though, he had been anxious and unsure but also turned on. The idea of being worshipped instead of being the one worshiping was a desire Sanji hadn’t even realized he had until Zoro had said it and now he wanted Zoro to make good on that promise…even if it meant leading to other things.

At least that’s what Sanji thought in the heat of the moment but when Zoro stopped and kissed his stomach, Sanji was more relieved than he realized. Zoro had been close to escalating things and Sanji wasn’t sure he was ready to take that on still.

“It’s only been two days what the fuck am I worried about? You shouldn’t sleep with someone right away right?” He said quietly to himself, but Law’s words still nagged at the back of his mind. If Sanji didn’t that didn’t mean someone else wouldn’t.

At that moment Zoro came back inside. “Lucy I’m home!” He called in jest making Sanji give a short laugh as he continued to smoke.

Though he couldn’t see Zoro, he could hear the man rusting bags and placing things down.

“The food was on its way when I was coming back so I grabbed it.”

Then there were heavy footfalls behind him before Sanji saw Zoro’s hands snake around him to grab Sanji’s shirt before sliding it slowly off his shoulder and placing a sensual kiss on his right shoulder when the fabric fell from it.

“Let me see that.”

Shuddering slightly at the idea of Zoro undressing him so intimately, Sanji put his clove between his lips and leaned back slightly pulling his shoulders back so the fabric fell with Zoro’s hands. When the shirt had slid completely free of his body Sanji felt the back of Zoro’s knuckles trail down the length of his arm.

“Buttons?”

Caught off guard, Sanji turned to face Zoro as he took a drag. “Do you even know what the fuck you are doing?” The incredulity in Sanji’s voice almost demeaning.

“I work with leather bindings, of course, I fucking do!” Zoro grabbed the buttons from Sanji’s hand.

“You do realize that needle in there is much smaller right?”

Eye twitching Zoro snaps back, “Yeah well the one in there-“ Zoro motions to Sanji’s clothed cock “I imagine is as well. That doesn’t mean I don’t also know what to do with that to make it do exactly what I want!”

Offended and unexpectedly aroused, Sanji tried to clap back but found he didn’t have a leg to stand on. Instead, he stared at Zoro with a scowl as the man turned and went inside to sit on the couch where he began to reattach Sanji’s buttons.

Turning back towards the city Sanji twisted out the cherry and stepped on it before reaching in and grabbing another. He was hungry but he also felt slightly sick to his stomach. Even though Sanji mentally knew Zoro commenting on the size of his cock had been nothing more than a pointed argument, it followed on the coattails of Law’s comment and made Sanji trepidatious. What if Zoro did find him inadequate in bed? Be it size, ability, stamina it didn’t matter, if he fell short what would happen?

Remembering back to the last days of his relationship with his ex when all they did was hate fuck Sanji reviewed all the times he came to quick or didn’t cut it after going weeks without anything and his stomach turned causing a shaky hand to reach up and take hold of his clove.

“Your shirt’ is done. It’s on the couch. Are you still hungry? Foods ready if you are.”

Zoro’s voice was a reassuring grate against his cabalistic nerves as Sanji stood there. Raising his hand he waved in a shooing motion, which of course Zoro ignored.

Coming to stand next to him Zoro’s eyes went wide. “You don’t look so good. Can so get you some medicine? Do you want to sit down?”

Not waiting for an answer Zoro turned to go back inside when Sanji choked out, “Zoro I’ll be fine. I just need a little more fresh air. I’ll be in in a minute.”

Pursing his lips Zoro stood his ground. “Whatever it is you should just tell me and not let it eat you alive.”

“Yeah well you aren’t the problem so…” Sanji’s done strained.

“Okay well, what the fuck is then?” 

Sanji just scowls. “It’s stupid just forget about it.” He took a drag.

“You want to know what’s stupid?” Zoro barked back. “Thinking you have fallen in love with someone after two days even when you know there is an eighty percent chance your feelings will never be reciprocated and everything you are doing is pointless. That’s what’s stupid. Stupid and sad.”

Zoro turned to face the house as Sanji spun around wide-eyed with shock.

“Look. Whatever it is I’m sure it’s all in your head. Just stop fucking thinking and try to enjoy what’s going on around you.”

Sanji went to say something but his stomach once again interjected.

“You are hungry so come inside. The foods on the coffee table where the couch is.”

Zoro started to head inside but Sanji, overwhelmed by emotion, dropped his clove and stomped it out before reaching for Zoro’s hand and turning him back around. Capturing the momentum of Zoro’s turning body Sanji placed his hand on Zoro’s face and pulled him in for a desperate kiss.

Encapsulating all of the emotions he had been feeling so far, Sanji’s lips pressed into Zoro’s with eager ferocity as they first press then suck then release over and over as if Sanji is a drowning man and Zoro is giving him air from a limited oxygen supply. Frantic and feverish Sanji walked Zoro backward until he is walked into the back of the couch where Sanji pinned him; his body flat against the secure torso of the broader man clinging to him like he was a life raft.

“Sanji…wait…Sanji…what are you…”

Kissing him in between protests Sanji grabbed his tongue and sucked it hard before releasing it to a pained moan from Zoro.

“Just shut up you moss-headed fuck.” His tone almost a growl as Sanji’s fingers grabbed the fabric of Zoro’s shirt and pulled it off over his head with only minor interference from the surprised man.

“Thanji thrrrt hrrrrt!” Zoro tried to say without using his tongue.

“Yeah well, deal. You are the one who opened his mouth and made things more complicated.”

Kissing down Zoro’s neck latching on to emotion rather than cognitive thought he would probably regret later, Sanji placed his hands on Zoro’s chest and slunk down his body with his lips until he was kneeling in front of him.

Breathless and terrified on multiple fronts, Sanji placed his hands on the button of Zoro’s jeans and began to fumble with it until Zoro’s hands covered them in an almost crushing grip.

“Sanji stop.”

Angry and frustrated all Sanji could say was, “Why.”

“This isn’t what you want this is what you think I want.”

Yanking his hands away, Sanji returned them to Zoro’s button to try again but was met with the same barrier.

“Sanji. Stop.”

Zoro pulled him up then and pulled Sanji’s face close to his. “Why are you doing this.”

All Sanji could do was stare back at Zoro too afraid and embarrassed to admit what was going on in his mind.

“Sanji.” Zoro’s voice was firm. “Why do you feel you have to be sexual with me when you are not ready?”

Sanji blushed and turned away. “Because if I’m not  gonna do it someone else will or try to be and with nothing holding you here to keep you since I’m such a limp dick, you can just move on.”

Zoro’s face was an amusing array of anger, confusion, embarrassment, and frustration that crossed his face like a wave cresting. Though Sanji only watched out of the corner of his eye, the tension in Zoro’s body vibrated like an electric field.

Not really knowing what to say, Sanji stayed quiet until Zoro called his name through clenched teeth.

“Sanji.”

Looking at his stern face from a side-eye was all Sanji could do.

“I will not rape you to solidify my intent to date you. I will also not do it to stroke your ego about being left behind in relationships. Whatever happened before this doesn’t change what’s happening now so EITHER fuck me right here and now OR sit the fuck down on that couch and eat.”

Neither of them moved for several minutes; Zoro staring hard into Sanji’s eyes until then blonde caved and walked around the couch to sit down and start eating.

Once he was seated, Zoro came to stand behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck so his arms tucked under Sanji’s and came to rest on the man’s stomach while his head rested on his left shoulder.

Grumbling, Sanji shifted before leaning back so Zoro could whisper in his ear, “I’m sorry for what happened but I’ll never stop being grateful you are here with me and are mine.”

Zoro kissed his ear then and Sanji’s eyes went wide and started to tear; at least until Zoro came around the couch to sit down forcing Sanji to clear his throat and sniffle before shoving an egg roll into his mouth.

Neither spoke until Zoro went to steal some broccoli and Sanji went to stab him with the chopsticks. Only then did Sanji accept that it was never about the size of his inadequacy but the grip he held on the other man’s heart as they navigated insecurity together.


	19. Interrogations and Veiled Threats

"Soooooo, what's his name?" Ace wasted no time as soon as Zoro picked up the phone the next day while he was heading into work.

Groaning Zoro snapped back "It's why don't you shut the fuck up before I shove your dick so far up your ass it comes out of your mouth allowing you to blow yourself."

Ace squeals. "You hear that babe! This one is the top shelf!" Then Ace clears his throat. "How old?"

"Who the fuck cares he is legal."

"Awwwwww! Did you hear that babe he is younger than Zoro that is SOOOOOO CUTE!"

Zoro rolls his eyes as he hears Ace's desk chair roll around meaning he is dancing in his chair.

"Is he tall?"

"It's not a problem."

"Built or a nice lean femininely build?"

"He is prettier than you that answer your questions?"

"Quiet or mouthy?"

"Not as annoying as you and less stupid."

"Any nasty habits? Have you fucked yet?"

Zoro stays quiet a little too long on that one and Ace l his shit.

"LAW! LAW! OH MY GOD LAW!"

"I am sitting right here dear. I can hear you perfectly fine."

"Okay sorry but Zoro did it!"

"Did what dear?"

"He found an attractive, compatible version of himself that he isn't interested in fucking off the bat for once!"

"Don't you think that is a little harsh?"

"No. This is Zoro we are talking about."

"I am on the phone I can hear you asshole!" Zoro chimes in but Ace ignores his comment and pursues his questions.

"Have you kissed?

Silence.

"Have you seen him at least partially naked?"

Silence.

"When can we meet him?"

"Never." Zoro's only reply before hanging up.

Turning off the phone and setting it down Ace leaned back and smiled. Though Zoro going off grid was normal, especially when he was seeing someone, there were usual signs that showed just how off grid he would go. Since none of those signs had shown - no call from Ko saying he was out at the bar avoiding someone, no cryptic calls with an alibi, and no crashing in his car at work for days on end- Ace was happy to confirm this "stint" wasn't part of Zoro's usual behaviors. That meant he had found something more important than cheap bear and a half a night of sex.

If Ace only knew.

With still a chunk of time between now and the streaming of L.A.C.E’s next episode, Ace decided to bridge the subject.

“Hey, babe?”

“Yes?”

“Do you…do you think whatever is going on with Sanji is making him happy?” Concern seeping from every word.

Since the moment he had gotten off the phone with Sanji after balling his eyes out in worry, Ace had done nothing but mope even on his stream, which had caused Law to also pull him aside and tell him he needed to pull it together.

When Law didn’t answer , Ace t urned around and looked at him with concern to see Law’s face clearly battling over his response. 

“To be honest I think Sanji is at a turning point and sadly one we cannot guide him through like we have in the past. Though I do believe he is alright, I also know he is battling with something that bothers him deeply. Something related and not related to his past actions.”

Crossing his legs as he sat in the chair, Ace pressed for more information. “Are you saying it’s something other than his ex?”

Law took a sip of his coffee before turning the page of his newspaper. “Anything is possible. Whether it is or isn’t I do not believe Sanji is in any danger either to himself or from anyone else.”

“K. If you say so.”

“I do. Now go get that cute ass of yours ready. I’ll be done in a few minutes and will make the last tweaks before the show before you finish.”

Ace smiled as the reassurance Law provided began seeping into his pours. It was life changing to have someone this compatible and in synch with him in his life. He just hoped one day both Zoro and Sanji could find that for themselves.

—————

With time to kill after tuning in to Ace’s stream which was all about friendship in a relationship and how men and women perceived friendship when they were in a committed relationship with someone, Sanji was left to entertain himself.

Still upset that Zoro had essentially kicked him out after dinner last night saying Sanji had had enough excitement for today and he would drive him back, Sanji was now frustrated even more realizing just how full his days had felt when they had included Zoro. Even doing mundane things like eating or arguing for no reason gave him a sense of fulfillment because they were enjoyable moments even if what was happening wasn’t exactly enjoyable at the time.

Not wanting to just wait around in the hotel and knowing he needed to come to a resolution about the other thing he came here for, Sanji lit a clove, poured some coffee, and opened up his laptop to look at local business properties. Still interested in making a fresh start somewhere else Sanji filtered through the listings looking for local businesses specked for a restaurant currently that would give him the volume he needed customer wise and the open kitchen he dreamed of; a feat that soon seamed a pipe dream.

After his stomach started growling around three, he decided it was time to take a break and go find food. Checking his phone, Sanji was more than a little irritated that there hadn't been a message all day from Zoro especially after things ended so abruptly. Wondering if maybe he crossed the line, Sanji opened up messenger only to run his thumb along the side of his phone as he contemplated what to say.

Everything that came to mind made him sound like a bitchy female. Besides, eh shouldn't have to be the one to call. He wasn't the one who shut everything down last night leaving things off with just a peck on the cheek and that was it. Shoving his phone back in his pocket. Sanji headed out the door of the hotel and started walking. It couldn’t be that hard to find a descent joint to get something to eat. Especially if he didn’t have to see if cooked to realize just how awful everyone's standards were.

Catching himself up on that thought, Sanji was surprised at how arrogant that sounded. Did he sound like this around Zoro? Was he starting to get on the guys nerves? Chewing on his lips he continued to walk until he found himself standing in a very familiar area as a glass door opened almost into his face and a rather irate Tae walks out of Zoro's shop.

Making a mental note to not act too obnoxious about not hearing from him, Sanji steps inside.

"I fucking told you for the last Goddamn time! I am not fucking interested!" Zoro yelled from behind the counter which Sanji guessed he was kneeling behind as he looks for something since things were banging and there was a lot of aggressive commotion going on he couldn’t see.

"Im sorry to hear that. You don't think that was a little harsh? I mean I did what you asked even if you sent me home shortly after."

Suddenly there was a loud dull bang before Zoro screamed out an array of colorful curses having apparently hitting his head rather hard on the way up to see Sanji turn and try to leave.

"Hey! Who the fuck said you could leave?" Zoro rushed from behind the counter to grab Sanji's arm and turn him back around.

"You just did when I entered."

"Dumbass I thought you were Tae. That woman is just insistent and can't take a hint. I can't wait until I tell her I have a boyfriend and that she doesn't have a snowballs chance in hell."

That’s when Zoro removes his hand from Sanji’s arm and drops it so he can take Sanji’s hand in his and bring it to his lips so he can kiss the palm.

“I missed you.” His voice had dropped to a quiet murmur.

Sanji’s face blushed and his heart beat elevated. “Why did you shove me out last night then and not contact me at all today?”

“I’m sorry. Forgive me. I was…having a hard time last night. You pushed a lot of buttons and I didn’t want to do anything that would be better off done later.”

Zoro linked his fingers with Sanji’s before pulling the blonde to the counter where Zoro could lean back on it and place the slender man between his legs.

“Then this morning I had a call I was dreading which put me in a bad mood so I didn’t want to take that out on you unnecessarily.”

Feeling rather foolish Sanji just sighed and gave his best exasperated face, next time just text an angry face. I might even send you something that will put you in a better mood.”

Sanji instantly regretted that choice of words as Zoro’s eyebrow cocked and his eyes sparkled.

“I most certainly am not.” Sanji’s stern voice not convincing in the slightest.

“Sounded like a good time to me.”


	20. Lip Service

"So, now that you are here what can I do for you?" Returning his demeanor to a more palatable one.

Once again Sanji opened his mouth and his stomach growled.

"I'm beginning to think all you want me to do is feed you." Leaning in because he can't resist the temptation, Zoro whispers, "I mean I am happy to do so but there is more than one way I would like to feed you."

Sanji turns a beautiful shade of crimson before stepping back and glaring at Zoro. "I didn't come here to be sexually harassed!"

"Deal. This is the first time I've talked to you all day. You don't get to decide how I chose to show my affection." Crossing his arms over his chest Zoro asked in a more serious tone, "All joking aside, did you have something in mind you wanted? I haven't eaten yet either."

Deciding to tease him back, Sanji gave a jab. "I'm surprised you want to show your face outside after making that woman that angry. She almost flattened my face with the door. She might be out to kill you for all you know."

Zoro laughed. "That train wreck has plenty of others to soothe her ego. I'd be willing to bet even now she has some idiot simping over here somewhere."

Turning to go behind the counter Zoro grabs his keys.

"C'mon, let's blow this joint."

Walking to the door, Zoro holds it open for Sanji who doesn't even bat an eye before stepping outside.

"Seems like you are becoming more comfortable with the idea of me taking care of you." Zoro mused.

"Seems like you are becoming too comfortable with the idea that you can get away with anything with me."

Mistakenly secure, Sanji doesn't turn around having subconsciously accepted Zoro would remain sweet. Much to his dismay Zoro did not.

Coming up behind him casually but quickly, Zoro brings his head down to whisper in Sanji's ear, "That's because my gorgeous blonde Adonis, I can." Reaching his tongue out Zoro licks from the base of Sanji's ear to the top ridge making Sanji shudder and gasp slightly before turning around pushing him back.

  
"We are in public!"

Zoro sheepishly grins, "Your point?"

Sanji makes a frustrated sound in his throat. "You! Behave yourself!"

Walking up next to Sanji Zoro's voice is contemplative. "Then I guess I shouldn't tell you today I had planned to show you what love looks like through licking. Sounds like fun right?" Smiling innocently Zoro began to walk down the street while Sanji stood there dumbstruck several moments longer.

"You know I never agreed to let you do that outside of the home." Sanji's huffy voice comes up to Zoro.

"You didn't have to let me. It's not something you get to decide. Like I said earlier you don’t get to chose how I decide to be affectionate. Who knows maybe it will even inspire you to try to be affectionate yourself."

It was a pointed blow and the fact that Zoro said it without malice and with such affirmation only made Sanji feel worse. He couldn't help he wasn't comfortable being intimate outside of closed doors with a man. It wasn't something he was going to be able to just jump into but Zoro was right. He should be able to express his feelings how he wanted and if Sanji was uncomfortable he should express those feelings honestly.

"Could you at least try to be discreet about it?" Sanji's voice was much quieter and less abrasive.

"Of course." That was all Zoro said as his hand casually brushed against Sanji's so his pinky could accidentally reach out and capture his in a brief finger hug before continuing down the sidewalk.

Blushing, Sanji didn't argue. He just took the moment for what it was and moved on.

\------------------

Having decided to go Italian, Zoro had asked for a booth in the back where they might have a little more privacy.

When the two sat down across from each other, Sanji tried not to show his confused distress over the fact he and Zoro were sitting across from each other and that there was an uncomfortable physical barrier between them.

As if on cue Zoro closed-lined Sanji’s heel and dragged his leg forward under the table so his foot rested against Zoro’s booth allowing him to press his leg into Sanji casually so he could establish contact without making it uncomfortable for the blonde.

“I’ve only been here a couple of time’s but the food hasn’t killed me so I imagine you will at least survive the meal.”

Sanji just rolled his eyes. “You need to work on instilling confidence in others. How can anyone trust your opinion if you are always so nondescript and two dimensional?”

Ignoring the bait, Zoro replied honestly. “I am, and always have been, a very trustworthy man. Though I realize my reputation might suggest otherwise I have never left a person hanging or not knowing exactly where they stand with me. Maybe it doesn’t instill confidence but it creates a more solid foundation than the bullshit some people spout.”

At that point, the waiter came by and prevented Sanji from inserting his thoughts by introducing an element Sanji wasn’t quite prepared for.

“Welcome Gentlemen, My name is Francis and I will be your waiter this evening and would like to take your drink order if you are ready. I would also like to pass this on to you Sir from the lady who just left.” The waiter then placed a beer in front of Zoro with a slip of paper he tucked under it. “Do either of you gentlemen wants to place a drink or appetizer order?”

Both Zoro and Sanji look questioningly at the paper before Zoro broke the awkwardness with a request. “Get me a Blue Moon.”

Zoro then looked at Sanji who looked at Zoro and then the waiter who looked at Zoro in confusion as to why he doesn’t want the beer he brought before glancing back to Sanji.

“I’ll have a glass of your Vegs Sicilia Unico but only if it’s 2009 or earlier. If not then give me whatever the oldest cabernet you have is.” The waiter bows slightly and leaves throwing an awkward silence over the table.

Finally, unable to stand the suspense, he asks, “Are you even going to see what’s in the paper?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I know what it says and I’m not interested. I’m not going to drink the beer either. I’m here with you and that’s the only thing I care about vesting in right now.”

Sanji blushed but couldn’t let it go. “You should at least read it.”

Zoro glared at him before grabbing the paper and jerking it from under the mug. Opening it up he scans it with a straight face before rolling his eyes and crumpling it.

Not able to accept Zoro’s blatant disregard, Sanji reached over and takes the wad from Zoro’s hands.

“I’m not sure you want to do that.” His voice carries a very strong warning as his eyes lock on Sanji.

“Well since you won’t tell me.”

Opening the note Sanji scans it as Zoro watches his eyes go wide in horror before his face turns red and his eyebrows scrunch in what could be read as disgust.

“She can’t be serious!”

Zoro sighs heavily. “She is. They all are.”

Sanji tears his eyes from the page and stared at Zoro in disbelief. “They?”

Zoro groans. “Can we not ruin the meal? I’m not trying to have all our time filled with wasted arguments.”

“Fine.” Sanji drops the paper in the mug. “But don’t for a second think I’m okay with someone telling you they want to suck you off under the table while you eat making sure you leave some of the beer to pour over them as you cum AND leaving their number in eyebrow pencil.”

“You shouldn’t be. I’m not asking you to be. All I’m asking-“ he pauses and waits for Sanji to look at him. When he does Zoro continues. “-is for you to remain the only sweet thing I put in my mouth.”

Sanji’s anger was quickly replaced with embarrassment and arousal at the idea of Zoro’s lips entering the danger zone; feelings he did the best to mask as the waiter dropped off their drinks.

“May I take your orders gentlemen?”

Zoro looked at Sanji knowingly for a brief second saying, “I think I know what I want.”

Though the look was brief it spoke volumes and Sanji felt guilty for prying into aspects of Zoro’s life that seemed to be behind him. It was stupid for Sanji to think they wouldn’t run into any of Zoro’s ex’s or interests roaming around the city. It was even stupider for him to get upset about it when Zoro gave him no reason to doubt his feelings. Taking a deep breath Sanji tried to ignore the nagging feeling that Zoro might have interest elsewhere and he was just a flavor of the week.

After that little incident, the rest of the meal went smoothly. Zoro remained casually affectionate where he could while continuing to throw out straight-faced semi-graphic innuendos and Sanji did the best he could to adapt to his public displays of affection.

It was strange how different it felt to be given affection instead of giving it. Sanji had never realized how awkward and out of place it felt. It made him unsure if his aversion to accepting Zoro’s was because he was a guy or because Sanji just wasn’t used to it. Either way, he was going to have to try hard to find a way to accept it so Zoro didn’t feel completely disregarded.

So as they left the restaurant Sanji kept his eyes open for something that might let him be a little more honest with Zoro and a little less timid. When nothing caught his eye and they had ended up at Zoro’s car. Though the lot was almost vacant being later in the evening after most non-service industry jobs closed, there was an unsettling air of desolation.

Looking up at Zoro who had moved to the driver's side door and was leaning against it as he watched Sanji, the blonde felt himself faced with a dilemma he knew he would have to hit head-on even if he didn’t like it.

“Zoro?” His voice was tense and slightly anxious.

“Something wrong?” It was a simple and honest question but it carried such weight with it.

“There is.”

Unable to formulate the right words, Sanji just stared until Zoro quietly asked, “Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Yes. I do.”

“Okay.”

It was part of what Sanji loved about Zoro. He never felt rushed or like he had to come up with an answer if he didn’t have one to give. Zoro would just wait until he was readily staying solidly like a rock by his side.

When Sanji had gathered his thoughts, and some courage, he expressed to Zoro what had been bothering him.

“I want to find a way to make it obvious that you-“ biting his lip and worrying over it a minute Sanji pressed them in a straight line and continued “- I want people to know when they see you that you aren’t available for them. I want them to know, male or female, that you aren’t interested and they need to respect that. The problem is without being overly intimate I’m not sure how to do that, especially when we are keeping this between us.”

Zoro could tell the issue was upsetting Sanji much like it had at dinner but there was no way around the core of the issue.

“I know it upsets you Sanji and I’m sorry. Please understand I’m not out here trying to make you uncomfortable or jealous. The problem is that even with some type of proof people need evidence. If we aren’t naturally intimate they are going to think this is just some ruse.”

Turning to face Sanji, Zoro drives the nail home. “What do you want this to be Sanji? How do you see this playing out? Do you just want me to keep pouring my emotions into this without ever knowing we will make it after your time is up? Because right now this feels like a demo for a story arc in your life. It doesn’t feel like I’m included. All I am is a test run that you got at some flash sale.” 

Shocked, all Sanji can do is just stand there and stare with his mouth open.

“I can’t tell my friends, I can’t enjoy you in public like a normal boyfriend, and I can’t be intimate behind closed doors with you more than just kissing.”

There is a dramatic pause.

“It’s not fair Sanji, yet I swallow it all just for the chance to be with you in any shape or form. To me what we can’t do will only make what we can that much better and that much more meaningful, but I can’t find meaning when all you do is take and limit and get upset when things don’t go your way or meet your ideal.”

Zoro paused again.

“You can’t control love Sanji. You are either in it or you aren’t, but I would appreciate you letting me know which way you are going so I don’t jump in and find out after it’s too late that I can’t swim.”

Turning towards the car door, Zoro opened it and asked, “So I guess this means I’m taking you back to the hotel?”


	21. Memories and Masquerades

Walking out to the car it had just begun to snow. Dinner had just ended and the conversation had been pleasant. Nothing dynamic but also not toxic like it had turned so many times in the last several months. It was a win really and possibly even a sign that things were going to get better.

It had been two weeks since the last major fight and though Sanji didn’t like keeping track of it like some ‘130 days without incident’ whiteboard, he had to collect all the little wins just to feel like things weren’t as bad as they could be or had been.

So taking a deep breath of the cold moist air, letting it travel down his lungs and shock him into awareness, Sanji decided to push the envelope. “Dinner was really lovely. You look absolutely radiant and you captured the entire room. I couldn’t stop marveling about how lovely you continue to be and get every time we are together. I know things haven’t gone smoothly, but I want you to know I still love everything about you and want to make us work.”

She had smiled prettily just like she had all night, just like she would continue to do even when he was gone. If he had been better at reading signs he would have known so many things before this moment but he wasn’t because he didn’t want to believe that the beautiful woman before him was anything other than the loving, tolerant angel he had met so many years ago.

“Sanji that’s very sweet. Dinner was nice, wasn’t it? You really did pick a lovely place.”

“Only the best for you my dear.” He walked around and opened the car door for her. “Shall we continue such a lovely evening back at my place? I can set a fire, turn on some music, open a bottle of wine, and just worship you as you deserve.”

Sitting down and buckling in she waited for him to get in and close the door before answering. “Tempting but I have an early day tomorrow. There’s a very needy client that requires a lot of finessing and leg work. I need to get back and write up the contract before getting as much sleep as I can.”

Trying not to sound too crestfallen Sanji smiles. “Of course. I hope everything goes well tomorrow. Am I just taking you home then?”

It had been a simple question that warranted a simple answer, but it would end up being the wrecking ball that destroyed him by the time the night was through.

Everything after she said “Yes. Please” had been silent until he pulled into her driveway and put the car in park. Before even unbuckling his seatbelt she had grabbed her bag and was out the door.

“Thank you again, Sanji for a pleasant evening.”

Then she was gone leaving Sanji to watch her fleeting form until she disappeared behind the door. With nothing else he was able to do, Sanji pulled out and headed home.

When he got inside his own house it had been quiet. If anything it looked like a show property for a mortgage firm with how neat and organized everything was. Being a man dedicated to his passion, Sanji had no reason to be here if no one else would be with him to share it. Having bought it in the hopes she would move in and they would start a life he had been slapped in the face when she said it was a nice thought but not quite where she saw their relationship going right now.

She had seen it a few more times after that but never stayed long enough to enjoy it. Even still, the memories of her presence still lingered in the after shadows. It’s why the only room he ever stayed in was the bedroom because it was the one room she had never been in. When they fucked it had been on the balcony or the couch or the kitchen or the shower but never once had been made love to her in his bed.

Stepping inside tonight was no different. Walking straight into the bedroom he had thrown his phone on the bed and stripped before hopping in the shower to try to remove the chill that resided in his heart.

When he was done, he came out with a towel around his waist and sat on the bed. Picking up his phone he saw a message from her and smiled. Maybe she was checking in before bed. That would be sweet.

Opening up her text however his heart stopped. Sent from her phone and presumably taken from her phone was a video of her bound and gagged on her bed getting fucked hard and dirty by a man whose face he never saw. She was screaming and crying and begging him for more.

And he was saying everything Sanji would never say.

“Do you like me fucking you like this? I bet you would also like it if I ate your ass before ramming my dick inside.”

He had spanked her hard then leaving a bright red welt that made her moan and call him Daddy.

“Yeah, I bet you would like that. I could even make you cum just by eating your ass while my fingers pinched and milked those utters off yours like the god damn cow you are. Are you a cow? Are you my little heifer? Shall I milk you with my cock until your pussy turns to cream?”

He had spanked her again, and again, and again while ramming into her hard.

“Shall I ride your tight little ass when I’m done so I can feel it twitch?”

He had brought his thumb to her anus then and caressed it.

“Look how it puckers and I haven’t even licked it yet. I wonder how many fingers I can fit in that needy little ass of yours. Shall we find out?”

The rest Sanji couldn’t process. He had shut it off and gone into the living room to drink himself stupid before passing out on the floor.

——————

A door slammed shut then and the images faded causing Sanji to snap back to the present where he stood in the parking lot in front of Zoro’s car.

Locking his eyes on Zoro who was now leaning on the driver side door of his car that Zoro had just shut, Sanji walked towards the passenger side.

“No, take me to your place.”

His voice was firmly making it more of a demand than a request. Not being one to argue when it wasn’t necessary Zoro waited for Sanji to get in before opening the door and sliding in the driver's side.

For Sanji, his response was equal to a do or die moment. If Zoro had argued he would have gone back to the hotel and had to figure everything out, but if he didn’t argue it meant this relationship wasn’t like the one with his ex and shouldn’t be held to the same cookie-cutter standards as every woman before.

He had been wrong, so wrong. All this time Sanji had thought that Zoro would be just like his ex when really it was Sanji who had become his ex and Zoro who had taken the role of Sanji.

Since agreeing to date, Sanji had done all of the things his ex had done since day one to try to control the relationship and make it something he could stomach because it was there and he was being made to feel special so what could it hurt.

But it did hurt and Zoro had told him as much which was more than he ever said to his ex. Instead, he had just given in trying to keep her happy while denying what he wanted for three long years.

Not anymore. Zoro had shown him nothing but love and kindness and even accepted his affection in whatever form it took; something his ex never did. He had stayed with Sanji and fought to keep the relationship on even ground even knowing Sanji couldn’t give him any promises about where it would end up.

In return, Sanji had treated him with abject emotional indifference starving the man by sucking him dry. Even though he liked how Zoro had made him feel. Even though Zoro had confessed how deeply he felt towards Sanji abd had never once demanded the same of Sanji nor had Zoro ever forced himself on Sanji or given up because it was too hard Sanji had continued to take.

Waiting just long enough for Zoro to sit down and close the door, Sanji lifted up the armrests for both seats and slid over closer placing his right hand on the meatiest part of the man’s thigh as Sanji’s lips kissed Zoro’s neck under his jaw.

Readjusting frantically to try to accommodate Sanji’s closeness, Zoro was only able to get out, “Sanji wait a second I-“ before Sanji was straddling him in the car with his lips pressed harshly into Zoro’s as his other hand came to rest in Zoro’s hair.

Savoring the moan that escaped from Zoro’s lips, Sanji returned it in kind as Zoro’s hands grabbed ahold of Sanji’s ass and ground his hips into Zoro’s crotch. 

The need that pressed against Sanji was hot and unyielding promising endless nights and broken boundaries as the long slender fingers on his ass demanded Sanji’s body submit freely and completely.

Breaking the kiss, Sanji leaned his head back and whispered Zoro’s name as the man’s hungry lips assaulted the most sensitive places they had already found from the nights before. Bringing his hands to Zoro’s shirt Sanji began to try to remove it, both men locked in a heated gaze that brought their lips crashing back together and Sanji’s fingers to dig into both fabric and flesh as their two wills now enflamed fought to scorch the other.

It didn’t take long for the windows to fog and the car to start shaking as Sanji lifted himself enough to fiddle with the fastenings of Zoro’s pants and a knock came on the driver side window. 


	22. The Old and the Obligated

Letting his head hit the back of the headrest Zoro caught his breath.

“Do you think they will leave if we just stay quiet?” Sanji’s voice was a barely audible whisper.

The knock cane again and this time harder.

“Does that answer your question?” Zoro’s voice was slightly exasperated.

Sanji sliding off with a sigh the two men put themselves in order before Zoro rolls down the window.

“Oh good, Zoro I thought you were in there with how much the car was shaking. I know you haven’t forgotten you promised to sharpen my knives for my events at the restaurant tomorrow. And who is this pretty young man? Much nicer than the last one. You know you should take them home instead of messing around in the car. That’s what a gentleman would do.”

“Hello, Grandma Okado. I did not forget, though I appreciate the reminder. I was just about to take us back to my condo when you stopped by.”

“I’m sure my boy.” She smiles knowingly but sweetly. “Now, about my knives. Why don’t you come over now since you are still here and you can take care of it before you become otherwise engaged.” She smiles directly at Sanji who blushes. 

Glancing at Sanji with an apologetic look, Zoro turns back to Grandma Okada and half-smiles. “Sure. No problem.”

Grandma Okada reached out and pinchedZoro’s cheek with one hand. “Such a good boy. So reliable.” Then she started walking over to the passenger side door.

Turning towards Sanji, Zoro opened his mouth to ask him to step out and sit in the back, but the door was already opening and Sanji was holding the door for her.

“Madame.”

“Why thank you, young man.” She steped into the passenger seat and Sanji closed the door. 

Walking back around to the driver's side, Sanji walks up to the window as Zoro rolls it down and gives him a look that clearly expresses he wants Sanji to come but doesn’t want him to feel obligated. Torn because he wants to be with Zoro but uncomfortable barging in uninvited, Sanji addresses Zoro.

“Want to call me when you are done?”

Zoro’s face falls as his lips turn down and his eyes turn sad.

“Why would he do that if you are coming too? I need all the help I can get and I’m sure, being the gentleman you are, you wouldn’t leave a lady such as myself out to dry. Besides, the events are important. I need him focused on his task not brooding like some lovesick child.”

“I’m not brooding!” Zoro growled at her.

“Don’t you bare your fangs at me, Ro. I have known you since you were as tall as my knee. You are brooding and quite invested in that attractive man. If he leaves now you are likely to cut your finger at least if not hurt yourself further.” She shifts her stern eyes to Sanji. “As a favor for me?”

Sanji bows slightly. “I could never turn down a request from such a beautiful and assertive woman. If I can be of assistance I will gladly come.” Then Sanji moves to the passenger door on the driver's side and opens it so he can slide in behind Zoro.

“You could learn a thing or two from that young man about manners.” Grandma Okada said loudly under her breath to Zoro who just blushed and kept quiet as he pulled out of the spot and drove to the restaurant.

When they arrived at their destination, Sanji got out and commented as he looked around the sceney, “That’s the bar where we ran into each other the second time.”

“Yeah, Grandma Okada’s grandsons own that bar. They used to run the restaurant but wanted a change of pace so Grandma took over the restaurant and has been running it ever since. That was about five years ago.”

Getting out and closing the door Zoro explained.

“I see.” Sanji pulls out a clove and lights it. “If it’s okay with Mrs. Okada I’ll come in in a minute. I’ll keep an eye on the door and lock it behind me.”

“Nonsense dear, take your time. And call me O bāchan.”

“Thank you, O bāchan. My name is Sanji.”

Okada wacks Zoro on the arm. “You should have introduced us when we got in the car. You are slipping. If you keep that up you will lose him for sure. This is why you need to stop sleeping around and find a good man like him and make him your Hoshinoōjisama.”

Unlocking the door she walks inside with a very flustered Zoro behind her who looks at Sanji with an apologetic eye as he rubs the back of his head.

When grandma is out of sight, Zoro cleared his throat. “I’m sorry you got dragged into this but I’m glad you came. I wasn’t ready to call it a night and not just because of what was happening before the old hag interrupted us. Maybe you will let me make it up to you when we are done or at least tomorrow?”

“I’ll think about it. Depends on how quickly we get this done.” Sanji takes a drag. “She does seem to know a lot about you I am surprised.”

Zoro scrunched his face. “Yeah, she likes to give me shit a lot. Her youngest grandson is gay so he and I spent a lot of time together growing up. We didn’t fit in with the other kids and she appreciates someone who could relate sticking around him. Though his older brother is supportive it was a lot to ask a kid his age to stick up for his brother and be dragged down with the name-calling and teasing. It sounds worse than it was but it helped them keep a healthy relationship going forward.” 

Walking up to Sanji, Zoro took his free hand gently. “Don’t be too long.” His slender fingers caressing the back of his hand as his thumb traced circles on Sanji’s palm for several minutes before Zoro released it and headed inside.

Left to his thoughts, Sanji just smiled. Hoshinoōjisama huh. Slightly melancholic as a pang of regret pulled at his heart Sanji chewed on that word a moment. He had always wanted to be someone’s prince. Coming in and sweeping someone off their feet in a fairy tale love story was something he had always wanted to do, but each time he tried, each relationship he had been in the girls had been swept and then wanted more. There was no end to the type of gentlemanly deeds he was required to do and it soon became obvious he was more

Cinderella to an ugly stepsister than Prince Charming.

Pushing out his cherry and stomping it into the ground, he threw the butt in the trash before heading in and locking the door. Following the sounds of sharpening and the soft light down the hallway, Sanji entered into something unexpected.

Sprawled out before him in a tastefully geometric layout was the restaurant of his dreams. Hosting an open kitchen with a hood over the oven and fryer, a hibachi grill station, and plentiful of counter space rha would give him the freedom to move while attending to multiple stations at once or in a row, it had been upgraded to the most current models for all appliances.

“By the looks of it, you approve of my setup.”

Eyes sparkling in wonder, Sanji couldn’t stop gazing at the setup as he moved towards the stations and began pulling out drawers and testing surfaces.

“Bet you’re jealous he doesn’t look at you like that eh Ro?”

“Shut up you old hag!” That was all Zoro got out before a frying pan whacked the back of his head making him curse under his breath.

“Incredible. It’s exactly as I would have set it up.”

“It is is it?” Grandma was suddenly very interested in Sanji’s response. “Tell me, what do you know of the culinary arts?”

Puffing up slightly, Sanji answers. “My old man and I have traveled the world in search of the best cuisine. Our goal is to bring great food to the public at an affordable price and reduce the amount of waste to ensure all nutrients get processed and no one goes hungry. What we can’t use we mix and give to the pour when we can. It’s all about enriching lives through food and ensuring you live a healthy life inside and out.”

“I see. Those are bold words for someone so young. I admire your spirit. Would you care to come by and lend a hand tomorrow before the dinner rush? I could use all the hands I can get.”

“It would be an honor to work in this kitchen for you O bāchan. I will be here before the rush and will do everything I can to support you and anyway I am able.”

She smiled. “Such a delightful boy you found Ro. I hope you realize that or I will never forgive you if you lose him.”

“Yeah yeah why don’t you mind your own business granny.”

“I’ll mind my business when you mind your bed now get to work. There are a lot of knives to sharpen and we are burning time.”

———————

It would be two in the morning before Zoro would finish and he and Sanji, who had agreed to still come back to his place, found themselves some peace and quiet.

Stepping into the bedroom, Sanji removed his blazer and hung it in the closet at the front before moving on to his buttons.

“If you aren’t too tired I would love to make tonight up to you if you would let me.”

Removing his shirt and discarding it in the bin, Zoro walked over to Sanji and began undoing the buttons for him.

“And how do you plan to do that?” Sanji’s voice was teasing and light-hearted.

“Well originally I had wanted to tease you with licking, but that no longer seems appropriate so instead I would like to give you a massage, completely non-sexual of course.”

Sanji swallowed involuntarily at the thought of Zoro’s hands all over his body.

“If you aren’t comfortable with that we can just sit on the couch and watch something or I can turn on the t.v. in here and we can fall asleep to it.”

With the last button on the front done Zoro moved to Sanji’s sleeves.

“It isn’t that I’m uncomfortable it’s just, I’m not sure two in the morning is the best time to have your hands all over my body.”

Zoro, finished with both sleeves, backed up before unbuttoning his pants and dropping them to the floor leaving him in just his skin-tight briefs.

Dragging his eyes away, Sanji removed his shirt making sure to fold it and place it on the dresser.

“Mind if I borrow a pair of your pants tonight?” He asked with more assurance than he felt.

“What’s mine is yours. Go right ahead.” Zoro walked towards the bathroom and stepped in giving Sanji the privacy he needed to change and get settled. When Zoro came back, Sanji went into the bathroom and his heart clenched as he saw a cup with Sanji written on a piece of painter's tape that held a new toothbrush, basic comb, and floss as well as a travel size of toothpaste and mouth wash. Looking around he then noticed there were two bath towels and two hand towels labeled the same way on the wall to let Sanji know which were his.

Brushing quickly, Sanji came back to the bedroom and looked at Zoro who had slunk under the covers up to his waist letting the sheets pool naturally at his hips but leaving his entire upper body bare. Though he was looking at the television with the remote resting on his abdomen, he was almost completely positive Zoro was watching him.

“I see you made room in your bathroom for me.”

Zoro blushed. “Of course I did. I just told you, what’s mine is yours. I didn’t want you to not come over and stay because I hadn’t made you feel welcome. You can replace anything you don’t want, but I didn’t want you to feel obligated to leave your stuff here if you didn’t want to.”

Sanji smiled before walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge on his side. “You know it’s a shame Grandma Okada doesn’t know what a soft-hearted gentleman you are. I’m sure she wouldn’t give you as much shit if she knew.”

That’s when the sheets rustle and Sanji feels the heat of Zoro’s body behind him as his lips come to Sanji’s ear.

“The only one who ever gets to know the full extent of that is you.”

Zoro’s hands come to rest on Sanji’s shoulders before the thumbs begin working at the muscles between Sanji’s shoulder blades and at the base of his neck.

Sighing heavily as the delicate touch mingled with the stimulation of blood flow through his body as Zoro’s fingers kneaded and smoothed out all the kinks and tension held within the hard to reach muscles, Sanji closed his eyes and focussed on the feeling of relaxation as his body submitted to Zoro’s touch.

Leaning into his fingers as they travel down his spine Sanji, asks in a half coherent mumble, “I can lie down if it’s easier.”

Finishing his stroke, Zoro pulls his hands back and backs up letting Sanji get into bed and lie on his stomach with his head resting on the pillows. Placing his hands first on Sanji’s lower back where his hands had just been, Zoro shifts to straddle the blond letting his body sink so it sits on Sanji’s thighs below his ass as his fingers press into the compressed and tense muscles of the man’s lower back.

Catching his breath and trying to hide his blush as Sanji feels the slightly hard length of Zoro’s cock press into his ass cheeks with each massage up of his thumbs, he does his best to focus on the feeling of release instead of the tension building in his groin.

When Zoro’s hands finally slide up his sides and to his neck, Sanji relaxes his breathing.

Working on Sanji’s neck a few more minutes, Zoro then slowly slides his hands down the slender man’s sides making sure to stay on the side of his hips before he is forced to slide his seat down So he kneels between Sanji’s legs as his hands wrap around Sanji’s left thigh; the fingers digging carefully into the tense muscles of the blonde’s powerful legs.

Unable to contain the moan that escapes as Zoro’s fingers work into the tough flesh of his thigh, Sanji’s back arches slightly a moment before he hums and relaxes into the pillow.

“Zoro that feels amazing. I had no idea my legs were that tight.”

Zoro doesn’t respond he just continues to work down Sanji’s left leg until he gets to the heel. Removing his hands, Zoro then starts at the base of his right leg and moves slowly up keeping his hands wrapped around the skin to warm it as his fingers smooth out the tension with his thumbs.

When Zoro is back at the peak of Sanji’s thigh, he removes his hands and gently places one at Sanji’s hip before asking him softly, “Rollover for me?”

Much like a seal on the beach rolling onto its back, Sanji blob rolls onto his back letting his hands rest on his stomach as his eyes remain closed.

Shaking his head and smiling, Zoro placed his hands on Sanji’s left ankle before starting at the heel and beginning to massage Sanji’s feet. Though ticklish at first, the blonde soon relaxes into Zoro’s touch as he massaged into the arch and along the nerves at the sides.

When the left foot was finished, Zoro massaged into the joints at his toes easily popping most of them as he went. Though Sanji flinched a couple of times, he was more than happy to let Zoro continue until both of his feet were done.

Now warm and slightly tingly Sanji lay in bed completely relaxed for the first time in years.

“Holy shit. I had no idea I was that tense.” Sanji half sighed half exhaled.

“Imagine if I had done your ass and your chest,” Zoro said while sliding under the covers before turning off the t.v. and lights.

Groaning as Sanji found himself forced to move so he could follow suit, he too maneuvered himself under the sheets before turning to face Zoro whose back was turned to him.

Caught with a sudden feeling of obligation, Sanji pursed his lips. Should he try to do the same for Zoro? Would it complicate things if he did? After the incident in the car, Sanji thought he would be willing to have things escalate back to that point again, but wasn’t sure this was the right time or place to be pushing those buttons.

Reaching out a tentative hand, Sanji moved it towards Zoro’s shoulder only to have Zoro reach back and grab his hand before pulling it around his waist and tucking his hand into his against his chest.

“Goodnight Sanji, sleep well.”

“Goodnight Zoro.” That was all he said before closing his eyes and relaxing into the man’s long sturdy back as his rhythmic breathing lulled the blonde to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact: Okada is based off of Wakako Okada from Cyberpunk 2020.


	23. When Good Things Fall Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it we are hitting send and hoping for the best. *winces waiting for impact* #nofuckingclue #noneofthiswasplanned #epictrainwreck #holdontightherewego #emotionalrollercoaster #mistakeswere made #toolatenow

[When Good Things Fall Apart - ILLENIUM, Jon Bellion](https://youtu.be/XpmeVNxZ-Ks)

  
“So explain to me what is so important that I had to wrap up my stream quickly and run down here to meet you?” Ace’s unamused face stared at Zoro with his arms crossed over his chest as the man sat behind the counter.

“I need your help,” Zoro grumbled.

Lifting his eyebrow at the hesitant and pained reaction, Ace inquired further. “I’m listening. It better be good too, Law was going to take me out to that nice little French Restaurant down on sixth and Merry.”

Zoro’s eyes were like daggers as he punched his lips together in a straight line. “I promise it will be worth it, at least for you.”

Eyes going wide Ace grins. “Judging by how angry this makes you I believe it. So tell me, Ro, what has your panties so in a bunch that you had to ask me for help?”

Sighing as if every word after this he would regret instantly, Zoro indulges the man’s curiosity. “You know that guy I’m seeing? Well he has this important thing that he is doing tonight and I got invited, but I don’t want him to think I’m just some schlock who doesn’t care and shows up like whatever. I need you to help me find something to wear that makes an impression but is tasteful so he knows I’m vested.”

One hand covering Ace’s mouth as his eyes slightly water, he whispers, “Does this mean?”

Glaring back at Ace Zoro confirms his suspicions. “Yes, you idiot I am asking you to finally take me shopping and help me find something to wear.”

“And here I never thought you would ask no matter how much it killed you. Guess this little act of God is special. You know you really should let us meet him.”

“Rot in hell, Ace.”

“Love you too. Now, let’s put that signup and get to work. You need more than just clothed Hunny.”

“Just don’t go crazy,” Zoro growled as he slammed the sign on the door before being dragged to his car.

—————————

“I’m sorry sweetheart do you think you can forgive me?” Ace’s hand had rubbed gently up and down Law’s shirt as the feisty brunette stared into his eyes demurely biting his lip suggesting unspoken promises.

“I’m more likely to never forgive that green-haired arrogant prick for being more important than my plans for you.” Law teased back.

“Slapping Law’s chest lightly Ace play pouted. “That’s not true and you know it. It’s just, with the way he’s been acting and then the adamant nature of his request I feel like it’s something important. Zoro rarely asks for my help and never immediately.”

“That is true.” Then Law placed his fingers on Ace’s chin before lifting his face for a tender kiss. “Try not to be too long. I’ll allow you to rain check but take too long and I might rain check your punishment as well.”

“Laaaaaawww?” Ace wined against his lips briefly before the two separated.

“None of that. You agreed to this now you have to be responsible.”

Ace sighs. “Fine. Don’t kiss me too much.” Then he headed out the door leaving Law to his paper that he had yet to read. Unfortunately, the moment he sat down he got a text. Looking at his phone he was surprised to see it was from Sanji. Opening it up, he set the paper down and grabbed his wallet. Looked like it was a good thing Ace left or he would have had the largest headache in the world by the end of the day.

Sanj

Hey. I need your help. I have this event tonight I’m suddenly apart of and I’m at the store looking for clothes but I just can’t make a decision. I need your critical eye so I don’t just say fuck it and buy everything.

Though not like Sanji, who had impeccable taste for a straight man, Law figured it would be as good a time as any to try to get more information about the mystery man he was seeing without Ace knowing since odds were this outfit was going to serve multiple purposes.

By the time Law had gotten to Mont Blanc, the most fashion-forward men’s clothing line in the city, Sanji had every female attendant simping and every other customer glaring at the perceived lack of service. Rubbing his thumb over his left temple preemptively, Law breathed in deeply before stepping into the fray.

“Just so you know he’s taken and besides don’t you all have work to do?” His voice was slightly loud and commanding.

All the girls scurry back to their areas but maintain a side-eye on the two.

“Useless females,” Law grumbled as he walked up to Sanji who is currently engrossed in two different suit combinations that he keeps swapping between in the pillar mirror in front of him.

Watching the distress on Sanji’s face, Law just looks on in confusion.

“Sanji.”

“I just don’t know. Which one? They both look good but I’m worried they do two different things and I’m not sure which thing is right and which isn’t.”

“Sanji!”

“Maybe it’s the shirt. Maybe if I change the shirt-“

“Christ almighty,” Law said with profound exasperation before coming up behind the blonde and pressing his lips to his ear as he wrapped his hands around his waist knowing right now he needs someone to just tell him he’s going to be fine. “Sanji, stop worrying. It’s not that serious.”

Lowering the suits to his sides, Sanji pursed his lips. “But it is. This is an incredible opportunity to see if I can start fresh without Zeff or all the baggage back home. It’s part of why I came here. I can’t just go like I've been. I have to go and represent myself as I want to be.”

Pulling back, Law just looked at him in the mirror. “I can understand that but you usually don’t have this much trouble deciding. Why don’t you just be honest and admit that it’s ninety percent because you want to impress your mystery man and ten percent because you intend to look good while existing.”

Sanji blushed hard. “I didn’t ask you for advice on my personal life I asked for your help picking out a suit!”

Clicking his tongue Law continued. “Show me the light grey one with the midnight navy button-down and light grey and navy paisley tie then.”

Handing the black and white suit he wasn’t trying on to Law, Sanji headed into the dressing room leaving Law to station himself just outside. Pulling out his phone, Law sent a text to Ace.

Law

Hey, if you get home and I’m not there don’t stress. Sanji called me out and I’m currently helping him with something. I’ll be home as soon as I can.

Hitting send, he put his phone on vibrate and then placed it back in his pocket as Sanji came out and stood in front of the mirror.

Whistling suggestively, Law smiled as he circled Sanji once, before coming to stand in front of him so Law’s back was to the mirror. Placing his hands on the collar, Law straightens it out and adjusts Sanji’s tie before turning and grabbing the tape measure on the small stand next to the mirror.

“Let me just check the measurements and seams and I think we found our winner. I don’t even need to look at the other, which honestly is a little over the top for what you are going for.”

With tape measure in hand, law crouched down so his face was blocked by Sanji’s hips. Placing a hand on Sanji’s waist, Law checked the lines of his waistband to make sure there is no bulging or stressing of seams before sliding his hand down Sanji’s ass to ensure the fabric had enough given while providing a flattering fit. Holding his hand at the meatiest part, Law put the end of the tape measure in between his teeth and unrolled thirty inches so he could check Sanji’s inseam.

At the same moment the start of this scene was occurring, Ace and Zoro arrive at Mont Blanc and begin leafing through the racks. Completely unaware of his surroundings because he was overwhelmed by the chance to take Zoro shopping, which he had begged Zoro to let him do since they met swearing Zoro could be ten times hotter, Ace didn’t focus on the vibration of his phone as he received Laws text or the subsequent familiar whistle from Law’s lips until the unthinkable happened. With arms full of clothes he looked up just in time to see the world get hit by a bomb.

“Sanji?” Zoro’s questioning voice rang out grabbing the blondes attention, pulling his eyes to the mirror and away from the man kneeling in front of him as Zoro looked on in confused horror while he beheld his boyfriend getting fondled by a man he at first didn’t recognize as they knelt at Sanji’s crotch fiddling with something that was cock height as Sanji placed a hand on his shoulder and said, “It’s a good thing I trust you. If this were any other guy I’d be repulsed.”

Panic crossing his face as Sanji’s eyes snapped to Zoro’s in the mirror, Sanji could only respond with, “Zoro? What are you doing here?”

Registering first Zoro’s voice and then Sanji’s, Ace jerked his head around the pile of clothes in his arms and said “Fuck, wait what?” As he looked between Zoro and Sanji who shouldn’t know each other at the same time Law rose and stepped out from in front of Sanji; confusion also all over his face as he took in the scene in front of him.

“You can’t be serious?” That was all Zoro said to Sanji before locking deadly eyes on Law. “What is your man not enough? Now you have to step in on my boyfriend too? You know I thought we had a rule Law. I thought we all agreed not to poach from each other and yet here you are behind Ace’s back fondling another guy in the middle of a store and not just any guy but the guy I’m seriously seeing or at least thought I was seriously seeing until I saw your face in his dick and your hand on his ass like some wanton slut.”

Anger filled Zoro making it impossible for him to think or listen to anything but his insecurities as they spiraled out of control.

Looking back at Sanji whose brain was imploding, Zoro lashed out one final time before turning and storming out. “Least I know now why you were so worried about us going public. I just feel bad for Ace. He doesn’t deserve this and frankly neither do I. Enjoy your last nine days Sanji. It’s a good thing you never dared to leave anything at my place. It’ll be easy to put things back the way they were before you.”


	24. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So bear with me this isn’t gonna get resolved in one chapter. I’ve got to flesh it out and think through it so I apologize if this gets a little winded and repetitive but it’s all about nuance. 
> 
> Love all of you and have a safe and happy New Year! I look forward to writing more for you in the future and continue to appreciate the hell out of each and every one of you. 😘🥰
> 
> Lots of love + XOXO  
> J/R

No one moved for the next several moments; each party was shocked and confused by what had transpired until a small female voice next to Ace got the ball rolling. 

“Can I take any of that for you, sir?”

Jumping slightly at her unexpected presence, Ace handed her the pile. “You can take all of this…except this, this, this, and this.” Pulling out like Jenga an entire suit and dress shirt shamelessly without realizing the precarious nature of the pile he had left in her hand. 

“Seriously Ace? Of all the times for your shopping addiction to kick in.”

“Damnit Law you just don’t get it! This was the first time Zoro ever asked for my help picking out his clothes AND I’M NOT SQUANDERING THIS OPPORTUNITY!”

Turning sharply on his heels, Ace walked towards the register to pay to leaving Law and Sanji alone.

“Is he going to be alright?” Sanji asked in a very disassociated voice.

“Who Ace? Yeah, he’s fine. His priorities are fucked at the moment but he is fine. Can't say I can say the same about Zoro or you.” Placing his hand gently on Sanji’s shoulder as the blonde stared at the spot Zoro had left from, Law asked in a quiet voice, “Are you going to be ok?” 

“I don’t…know. What…what just happened?” Finally tearing his eyes away Sanji looked at Law with anxiety and confusion.

“That, my dear Sanji, is what I think we all want to know so why don’t we collect Ace before he breaks the bank and go back to the house where we can all sort it out.”

Looking back to the door with fear that pulled at the corners of his eyes and clamped around his heart Sanji hesitated. 

“For as long as we have known Zoro, I can assure you of one thing. Right now that man needs some space. He needs to come to terms with how he feels and acted before we can even hope to address anything else.”

Sanji just nodded as Ace walked back with his bag that looked larger than it should have been. 

“Now that that’s done, does anyone care to let me in on what the hell just happened and how I got stuck with the bill when it was Zoro that asked for help?” The belligerent irritation was palpable in Ace’s tone. 

“Stop misdirecting your anger, Ace. Neither you nor I even know how we ended up in this mess nor is this the time to be selfish.” 

Ace pouts. “Sorry, Sanji. Are you okay? What was that all about anyway?”

“Let’s go back to the house since we seem to have attracted quite a crowd.” 

Quickly paying for Sanji’s suit before herding them out of the store, Law gets everyone into the car and home before they sit down at the small dining table and dig in. 

“Ace, why don’t you make Sanji something warm to drink while I send a message out to our followers that the show will be on hold at least for today due to personal reasons.”

“A hot toddy sounds good right now.” 

Law just rolled his eyes and headed to the computer where he tapped out a message quickly before coming back to the table at the same time Ace placed three cups down at each seat. 

Wanting to make sure a tight hold was kept on the direction of the conversation so chatty Kathy didn’t derail it into incoherence, Law jumped right in. 

“So Sanji I have a feeling this conversation is linked to something else. Care to start from the beginning?” Law dunks his tea bag a few times before lifting his cup and taking a sip. 

Sanji, collecting his thoughts, doesn’t even bother. Lifting the cup he takes a sip letting the burn of the alcohol pour down his throat. Though painful and strong, it feels cleansing as if he has swallowed rubbing alcohol in an attempt to decontaminate himself from the inside out. 

Finally placing the cup down he begins; Law having taken Ace’s hand in his own so he could help keep the man in check and not ruin Sanji’s process. 

“It all started with a comment I made in chat the Thursday before I arrived. I tore into some asshole who tried to cheapen your chat with his lewd taunting and got a rather unexpected eye-opening response. It made me think about what I had been doing since my ex had left and about the feelings, I still held both positive and negative.”

Eyes going wide, Ace looked at Law and then Sanji, and then back at Law before opening his mouth but was promptly cut off by his thumb being crushed in Law’s hand as Law gave him a stern side-eye that strongly recommended he shut the fuck up. 

Unphased by their unspoken dialogue Sanji continued. “That’s the night I decided to come down and visit to see if I could start fresh or at least clear my head someplace that didn’t carry memories of past failures and broken ideals.”

Taking another sip, he scrunched his face at the strength and continued. “When I got here I needed my lighter filled so I walked down the streets looking for a cigar shop, which I found but refused to patron at so I stepped into a custom blade shop instead thinking there might be a tank there for the handheld tools. Sure enough, there was as well as a man who has now come to possess my every moment since.” 

“You can’t possibly be talking about- Ow…ow ow ow. Okay, okay.” Ace got out before Law bent his thumb back painfully with a straight face.

“At the time I didn’t know his name. Just that he was bad with women or at least that’s what his relationship with the woman known as Tae led me to believe. I didn’t realize until later that night that part of it was because he wasn’t straight.” 

“He had filled my light and I had left assuming never to see him again unless I needed another refill which I shouldn’t need in the next thirteen days. Fate seemed to have other ideas, however, causing me to run into him again at the small bar called Cove where the bartender called him by Zoo Zoo to which I joined in after buying him a drink as thanks.” 

Eyes opening in complete shock and disbelief, Law just covered his mouth and tried not to laugh at the scene unfolding in front of him. Never would he have guessed the man Sanji was seeing would be Ace’s best friend nor would he ever imagine Zoro would have been able to turn him especially after the comment he made before Sanji showed up. The only explanation was that neither one knew they had run into each other in chat, making this quite the twisted love story. 

Ace, now invested in the drama that was unfolding, sat quietly as he stared at Sanji like the man was the upcoming episode of a new soap opera that he just had to devour.

“After that, we just talked. It was strange really, he has this abrasive honesty that both grates on your soul and cleanses it as if by stating the truth he has stripped you of the delusion you have allowed yourself to live with forcing your eyes open and giving you a new perspective. It’s abrupt and harsh but there is genuine kindness and acceptance in what he says. He truly believes it all and doesn’t compromise those beliefs for anyone. In truth, I was drawn to it and if I had to validate why I gave him my number I would say it was because I wanted more of that and less of what I had had. After all, at least honesty forced me to change.” 

Polishing off the cup Sanji continued. “From that point on my world was turned upside down. He showed me an unprecedented kindness and active interest that had been missing from all of my relationships up until now, he included me in everything he did, from waking up to going out even for mundane things, he even found ways to be intimate without forcing me to have sex knowing just how conflicted I was but still accepting the love he could get.” 

This last part made Sanji blush. “He even told me he was falling in love with me and it scared him but he wasn’t going to let that stop how we were together or prevent him from acting on how he felt. The problem was the more we were together and the more he filled my days the more confused I became until I had no idea what I wanted and only was able to focus on what I thought he expected me to do as I admitted I was attracted to him but couldn’t bring myself to say I felt the same. I’m still scheduled to leave in 9 days. The last thing I had planned for was a long distance relationship with a dynamic I’m not even sure I’m okay with for me.” 

Looking at Law, Sanji said in a sad, scared and lonely voice. “I’m not sure how to love him or even if I can. I’m not even sure if I want to be with him, but watching him walk away in anger after saying all those things makes me feel just as empty as when my ex left. So tell me, how do I fix this because I don’t even know what this is or even if I have a leg to stand on.” 

Watching Sanji’s struggle broke Law’s heart and not just because it was clearly hard on the man. Having switched himself he knew first hand just how hard it was to come to terms with, but what hurt the most was that Sanji had not trusted him in the same way Law had trusted Sanji. Then again, Law had been so detached from his friends life after getting involved with Ace and starting up the stream that he hadn’t made time for the trust to grow stronger leaving Sanji to deal with the aftermath of his horrible breakup mostly on his own. 

Vowing to himself to change that, Law reached out his hand and took Sanji’s.

“I’m sorry Sanji. I know it’s a lot to ask to say I want you to trust us to help you get through this even after you decide if you stay or go since I clearly dropped the ball and left you alone to deal with your breakup, but you shouldn’t go through this alone. If you want this to work let me help you the way you helped me. I know, between the three of us, we can sort out this mess if it’s what you really want.”

Squeezing Law’s hand, Sanji just stared down at the table. 

“Do you think you might want this? I know Zoro is rough around the edges, crude, and sexually high maintenance, but I also know if you get past all those barriers he puts up you won’t find a better guy. He’s a real softy and even romantic at heart. He’s just seen a lot and doesn’t want to get hurt, much like you.”

Sanji nods his head but says nothing and Law just lets the silence hang a moment before continuing on. When a few moments have passed, he takes Sanji’s cup and passes it to Ace who begrudgingly gets up and pours him another before setting it down and patiently waiting for the two men to continue.

Placing his hands around the warmth of the cup Sanji bites his lip. 

“Does it remind you of him? Maybe of how warm and solid he is even if he is hot tempered?”

Sanji nods and tears begin to pool in his eyes.

“Does the idea of not seeing him tear at you and make your chest hurt?”

“Yeah.” Sanji’s voice is shaky.

“Do you want nothing more than to go see him and let all your feelings out before wrapping yourself up in him and making everything just disappear?”

Turning his head to look at anything but the happy couple in front of him, Sanji thought back to the night Zoro had held him and let him cry after whispering in his ear it would be alright. 

“I don’t even understand how we got here. How did we go from the last few days to this? Why is he even mad? I didn’t even do anything that should have upset him.” 

Sanji’s fingers dug into his hair as he brought his hand to his head. 

“Perception is the reflection of the heart. If the heart is insecure the eyes will see what isn’t really there and looking back what Zoro saw wasn’t really innocent from his perspective.” 

Locking his eyes on Law, Sanji’s mind raced back to the moment Zoro had called his name and the scene crashed against him like a two ton semi. 

“He can’t possibly have…but that’s not what…I have to go.”

Jumping up, Sanji tried to leave, but Law caught him firmly by the wrist.

“Sanji, I know where you are right now emotionally so trust me when I say this. That isn’t where you need to be. If you were in the wrong yes but you aren’t and he is just as much to blame for that. Give him a chance to reflect on that, with a little help of course, and then be open when the time is right to sorting it out. I promise you will only make things worse if you go now.” 

Sanji stared at him, his body tense, but Law didn't back down or release his grip, forcing Law to play another card. 

“Besides, didn’t you make another commitment? Aren’t you supposed to be at an event soon? I’ve never known you to back out of a deal even when you knew it would cause problems.” 

Sanji frowned. “That’s a low blow even for you.” 

“Doesn’t mean I’m wrong. Just means you don’t want to face the truth. You don’t have a choice though. If you want to make this work you need to stand firm and accept that you did nothing. If you cave it will only poison the dynamic by making you a doormat and that isn’t what either of you need.” 

Finally sitting down, Sanji acquiesces. “Fine. How much time do I have?”

Law stands. “Enough time to get you there.” Then he looks at Ace. “Once I drop him off I’ll stay and help while you take the car and go deal with that hotheaded asshole that owes me quite the apology.” 

Ace groans. “He’s gonna yell at me!”

“And you are gonna yell back don’t act like a pussy now just to get out of it. He’s your friend anyway so suck it up and go handle it.” 

Ace scrunched his eyes at Law. 

“Quit complaining and come on. You know you are the only one that can fix that part.” 

Ace rolled his eyes and got up. 

“I’m going to hold this against him indefinitely.” 

“As you should.” 

Then they were out the door and headed to Sanji’s event as Zoro fought against demons he thought he had gotten rid of many years before. 


	25. Empty Promises, Open Lies, and Hearts of Glass

“Zoro?” A gorgeous well-built man in his early twenties asked coyly as he traced non-concentric circles over Zoro’s bare chest as they lay in bed.

“Hmmm?” Zoro’s eyes drink in the mischievous beauty of the man lying naked on his side in front of him.

“You know how you agreed to try new things with me?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I wanted to see if you would be open to adding another person; a female specifically.” 

Zoro sat up with a worried expression. “I’m gay, why would you want to do that?”

“Because I’m not. I’m Bi. You know that. Besides, it’s not like I don’t love you or want to be with you, it’s just I want to add an element that’s missing that would make this relationship perfect.”

And it had been, for his ex. Being so blinded by love and cocky about his appeal seeing as this was the first man Zoro had thought he had turned completely gay, Zoro had allowed it thinking there was no way things would go sideways because they had been dating for two years and things seemed poised to go long term. 

Having met through one of his outings with Ace, whom he had been friends with since freshman year of college, Zoro had easily accepted the fluid nature of the man’s proclivities. After hanging out a few times, they had easily found their way into bed together and had dated exclusively, or so Zoro thought, for the next year and a half. 

Then she came into the picture. With beautiful auburn hair, a curvy figure, sensual eyes, and honeyed lies she had slid her way in between them and tore Zoro’s world apart. 

At first, it had been just sex. She would come over as if she was queued at the front door and Zoro’s ex would start making out with Zoro as she either masturbated on the bed or toyed with his ex’s ass from behind so Zoro could play with him from the front. 

Once they moved to the bed, Zoro could do one of a few things: fuck him doggy style as he ate her out and she sucked his cock since the two were sixty-nine, Zoro could bite the bullet she fuck her as his ex fucked him, Zoro could get his dick sucked and in turn suck his exes or any other combination they could come up with; Zoro, of course, drawing the line at only fucking his ex. 

At least at the beginning that was the case. Then one night his ex had begged to blindfold him and he had allowed it only to end up with his cock in the woman’s mouth and his mouth on his exes cock until Zoro was about to cum and she changed positions so she could ride him and have him cum inside her. 

At the time Zoro’s ex was too preoccupied to notice, but when he pulled out of Zoro’s mouth and turned around to see her masturbating on Zoro’s cock he lost his shit.

From that moment on things got weird and the woman didn’t join them for sex for a while. Zoro thought nothing of it because he hadn’t been invested in her, but he would find out a few months later after she and his ex worked it out that she had a rather large crush on Zoro and would do anything to get between him and his ex. 

The first few sessions back Zoro’s ex was colder to her and harsher as he fucked her not letting her touch Zoro at all. When Zoro tried to talk to him about it, they fought and he would storm out leaving Zoro alone and confused. 

When he tried to talk to her about it and his ex was there a huge blow up occurred and both he and she had been thrown out. With no place he needed to go and not wanting to go back inside just yet, she had suggested they go back to her place and talk it out there where no one would bother them. 

Being a gentleman to the core in his early twenties, Zoro agreed never thinking she would begin to manipulate him and toy with his feelings in a way that would leave irreparable scars the rest of his life. 

When they got to her place she made him something to drink before they both sat down on the couch. At first, the conversation was about how she and his ex had met and then decided to see if she could become part of the relationship with Zoro. 

It was true the idea had been all Zoro’s ex’s, but the follow-up requests had been all hers. As the conversation unfolded she told Zoro how safe he made her feel, how turned on she was by him and how she didn’t care if he was gay because she could pleasure herself. All she wanted was to pleasure him and have him make the faces for her that he made for his ex. 

Something in that statement had hit Zoro on a primal level. He had never been told someone wanted to seek out his pleasure. He had always had to chase his own and his partners. Seeing as most had been open one night stands until his ex that hadn’t bothered him but once he got into a serious relationship Zoro subconsciously had become more and more emotionally starved. 

It was at this point the woman had put her head in his lap abs laid down, her voice a slight inquisitive pout as she asked him about the night everything changed and she had sucked his cock. 

“How did it feel? Did you like it?”

Blushing as she stroked the inside of his thigh, Zoro was caught off guard. 

“I mean, I came, didn’t I? I wouldn’t have done that if you were bad at it.” 

She had chuckled slightly then and Orioles herself up on her elbow as she shifted slightly away from his crotch. 

“Would you like me to refresh your memory?”

She hadn’t waited for him to respond, just dearly unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock before deep throating it in one go. 

At first in too much shock and then wracked by incredible pleasure as her soft even strokes abs warm supple lips teased his erection with seductive efficiency, Zoro quickly found himself digging his hand in her hair as his other dug into the armrest until he came hard into her mouth. 

She continued to gently stroke and suck until all the cum was gone and he was flaccid. She then released her lips and tucked him neatly inside before zipping him up and laying back down on his lap. 

Unsure of what to say or do, Zoro just sat there in shock. 

“You know we don’t have to tell him and you never have to do anything for me.” 

And that’s exactly what they did. Though Zoro wouldn’t admit to having any feelings for her he was addicted to how she made him feel. Her words gave value to his feelings and validated his right to receive the pleasure he so desperately tried to give. Though looking back in it now he could see all the red flags, he had been easily overwhelmed back then by her open deceptions. 

Eventually, Zoro’s ex found out about their rendezvous when she told him during one of their fights. Shocked and feeling betrayed, he had dragged out their breakup and made it an ugly thing forcing Zoro into emotional situations where he had to use sex as a weapon to prove his love to his ex. 

From that moment on, Zoro’s movements were tracked on his phone and if he even went anywhere near her his ex would hunt him down and find him to make a huge drama scene and threaten to harm himself until Zoro conceded and went home with him where they would fuck until his ex fell asleep and Zoro could go into the other room just to get some peace. 

This continued a few more months before the woman showed up with a wedding ring at Zoro and his ex’s place and said she was pregnant and didn’t know who the father was but had agreed to marry a man who didn’t care. She had been pregnant for about three months, wanted a fresh start, and would appreciate neither of them coming to find her. She wouldn’t ask them for anything nor would she ever come back. She then left and try as he might Zoro was never able to reach her again. 

That night when he told his ex what had happened the man was cold saying she had been a whore and deserved what she got. If she had said he would have forced her to abort the baby telling her whores didn’t deserve to be happy or have children as they would just breed more whores. His ex had then turned to Zoro with a twisted smile laced with self-loathing eroticism and tried to make the move in Zoro. 

Suddenly overwhelmed by the overwhelmingly toxic nature of everything that had been planned out, Zoro had backed away and told his ex he was sick and needed help. Packing up a bag, he had grabbed his wallet abs essentials before heading out the door saying he would spend the night at a hotel and would be back to sort things out or get his stuff in the morning before leaving. 

That whole night there was no word and in the morning when he returned the apartment was trashed and all Zoro’s stuff either destroyed or taken. 

Zoro was never the same after that. Having had his love shredded and tainted with someone else’s selfish desires he vowed never to fall in love with anyone and just live life for the pleasures as they came. He also never spoke in detail about what happened, even to Ace who remained by his side and let him crash at his place until Zoro got back on his feet; buying the place he was in now.

So though he had headed for the apartment where it all started just to look upon it and reflect, he ended up driving past it and heading towards a place where one solitary vestige of hope and comfort layers. 

Parking the car in the garage in slot 201, Zoro pulled out his pass and plopped it on the car so he wouldn’t be towed. He then got out slowly and walked the flight of stairs to the front door of room 201 before pulling out his keys and opening it at the same time it was being opened from inside so the bright surprised eyes of Ko met his angry devastated ones. 

“Zoro? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” 

He just shook his head and said in a deep quiet voice, “Can I come in?” 

Ko backed up. “Well you do have a key, silly, of course.” 

Zoro walked in and removed his shoes, placing them at the door. Moving forward slowly he headed over to the couch and sat down.

Walking up behind him she waited for Zoro to sit down before tapping the center of his crown with her finger two times like she would a soda or beer in a can. 

When Zoro shook his head signaling he didn’t want one, she sighed heavily and came around to sit next to him before placing her head on his shoulder and taking his hand in both of hers. 

“Want to tell me about it?”

Instead of responding right away, Zoro tilted his head so his cheek could rest against the top of her head. Sitting there for a few moments, Zoro finally broke the silence. 

“Ko, why does being in love hurt so much?”

“Because, my dear Roronoa, a heart of glass is the only mirror that can shatter into a million pieces and still be put back together just like new except each time it breaks it reflects a completely different you though it still beats with the same fractured memories until someone can come along and temper a new one.” 


	26. Spindarella and Prince Charming

It didn’t seem that long ago that Zoro had walked into the shitty bar where Ko was working in that seedy part of town. He was young and self-assured with an air of pomp nestled neatly under a macho physique. When he had sat down at the crown of the rectangular bar, she was fending off a customer who had taken to stalking her and finally stepped up to her counter to push his luck. 

She had seen him for about the last month skulking in the corner with a pool stick surrounded by a group of people as he watched her from the corner of his eye or stole glances as she made her rounds. He had tried to ask her out several times at the end of her shifts but she had always managed to slip out unnoticed. 

This time he had gotten bold and had come to sit at the far ends, still in partial shadow but now able to reach out for her and block her exit so she was forced to deal with him. 

At the time Zoro had just turned twenty-three and was looking to move back home next year after he finished his degree in bladesmithing having picked it up while he was getting his bachelor's in electrical engineering since the college was in a port town outside of a major trade city. 

Trying to blow off some steam away from the usual college crowd he had come to this bar on a whim not being the slightest bit intimidated by the rough nature of the surrounding area. 

As soon as he sat down he had called over Ko who gratefully pulled herself away from a man with an ominous air. Ordering himself around he had every intent of tuning out his surroundings as best he could but something about the way the girl lingered caught his attention. 

He could tell by her body language that something wasn’t right and by the friendly way she greeted him and the nervous eye she seems to have that shifted towards the customer in the back who kept slamming his beer down every time he took a drink, Zoro guessed she was doing what she could to avoid him. 

“Oi! Shirley! I got a question. Could you take a look at this and see what I'm messing up here?” At the time Ko had curled her hair into cute ringlets making her short bob frame her face in a way that had to have gotten her into trouble before now.

Looking over her shoulder at Zoro’s serious expression as to be locked eyes with her, Ko raised an eyebrow. She wanted to say her name wasn't Shiey it was Ko but she didn't want her stalker to know that. Instead, she decided to be a little familiar with the man as he seemed to want to be friendly in a nonthreatening way with her. 

“Why aren't we demanding? You know you pay extra for services outside of my job description.” 

Not missing a beat he matched her bluff with another. “Yeah well, I figured a cute girl like you would know everything about this town.”

“Flattery gets you nowhere, especially if you don't even have the brains to address a lady properly.” 

“Funny” Zoro squarented his eyes as she came to stand before him “I don't remember seeing any ladies in front of me.” His voice was teasing and Ko dropped her mouth open in playful shock as she swatted his arm in mock offense. 

“Keep that up and I’ll poison your next round.” 

Zoro clutched his heart. “You wound me.” 

She just laughed and Zoro pulled out his phone. 

“Could you do me a favor and-“ he tapped away for a moment before turning the phone so only she could see it “tell me what you think of this?”

Knowing her back was to the man who was angrily boring a hole into both Zoro and her, the green-haired rookie kept his eyes on Ko as he waited for her response.

Taking a hold of the phone it took everything she had for Ko not to open her mouth in shock and start crying. 

“Is that man bothering you?” 

That was all the screen said. 

Looking up at Zoro she fumbled for a response. “Yes. That place is quite intimidating for a girl like me but you should be fine. The neighborhood it’s in is similar to this, but since I live in the opposite direction I don’t go there that much.” 

She handed the phone back and Zoro took it carefully. “I see. Is there a time you think it’s best to go?” He asked hoping she would pick up on what he was asking. 

Glancing at the clock on the far wall, Ko was able to see she only had about three more hours on her shift.

“I’d say any time after ten is usually good. Not much goes on then and it gives you a chance to enjoy what you are looking at.” 

“That’s very helpful thank you. If you have any other suggestions since I’m visiting, I’d appreciate your recommendations. CourseI could also use another round.” 

Handing her the glass she took it and smiled. 

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” 

Though the man in the back shot dirty looks Zoro’s way he didn’t make a move or try to push on Ko the rest of the night. Even when her shift was over and Zoro picked her up from his side of the counter and pulled her over the bar to stand beside him, the man just remained seated. 

“Well, let me walk you home as thanks for being such a help.” 

“That would be nice,” she said with a smile despite feeling the hackles at the back of her neck rise. 

Then Zoro had handed her his elbow and walked her to his car, opening her door for her and ensuring she got in safely before getting inside and setting off. 

As soon as the doors closed he became serious. “Don’t take this the wrong way but I’m taking you back to my place. That man is stalking you, isn’t he? I can tell. He doesn’t seem like a very gentlemanly sort either. Especially considering how he was acting when I walked in. I promise I won’t hurt you I just want to make sure you are safe. I can take you home later if you want or you can crash on my bed. I live alone in an apartment outside the campus and my hope is if he follows us and sees you coming out of my place he might get discouraged. Sounds okay to you?”

Being as hot as he was, there was no way Ko was going to say no. She also was willing to try almost anything to keep that creep away from her. 

“Yeah, that sounds fine.”

And for whatever reason it was. For the first time in forever, Ko wasn’t scared or trepidation around a man she didn’t know. 

When they got inside and Zoro locked the door she was surprised by how organized and neat the place was. 

“Do you live here alone?” 

“Yeah, I haven’t had time for a serious relationship since starting school and I haven’t wanted one since I’ll be heading back next year. Besides, if I don’t do it my friends just trash the place when they come over so it’s kinda a habit.” 

“I see. I feel like I shouldn’t sit down and have to take off my shoes.” 

“Don’t be silly it’s not that serious. Just make yourself comfortable. Need anything to drink? I got canned beer and water.”

Ko giggled. “Water is fine.” 

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s nothing bad you just are such an anomaly as a guy. I mean I don’t know any straight man that is as awesome as you.”

“Well, there’s your problem.” Zoro opens up his beer and grabs it in one hand as he takes Ko’s glass of water and brings it to the table in front of the couch to set it down. Once seated he motions for her to sit. 

“How is that my first problem?” Clear confusion in her voice.

“Because I’m gay, not straight.” 

The look of surprise and embarrassment that crossed Ko’s face was priceless. Scrambling to recover, she sputtered out, “Oh my god I’m so embarrassed! I shouldn’t have assumed…”

“It’s fine. It happens all the time.”

Sitting there a moment in awkward silence as Zoro turned on the t.v Ko found herself at a loss for what to say. 

Zoro, not being affected by much, broke the silence. “So how long has that creep been following you?”

“Uh, about a month. Until tonight he would hang out at the bar and try to ask me out but I would always find a way to sneak out. Today was the first day he sat at the bar and tried to block my exit.”

“He’s getting bold then. That could be dangerous.”

“To be honest I’m quite scared.” 

Zoro turned to look at her then. “Why not stop working there then? Hell, why do you even work there in the first place?”

Turning red, Ko replied in a quiet voice, “I had to drop out of college. I couldn’t afford it and the need to work cost me my scholarship so the only place that was hiring and didn’t need a degree was this bar. Trust me if I could leave I would, but I have no place else to go.” 

Frowning, Zoro reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder before pulling her into him for a one-arm hug. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. That doesn’t mean you should be forced to work in a place that isn’t safe. When is your shift usually?”

Sitting up a little she replied, “The night shift pays the most abs tips the best so I’m usually there from seven until two in the morning.” 

Zoro thought a minute. “I’m usually done by eight and have nothing useful to do. What if I came by when you worked? I might even be able to bring a few friends just to keep things busy. I’m sure a bunch of rowdy college boys will turn him off.” 

Smiling in disbelief, Ko’s response was that of disbelief. “You don’t have to. I can figure something out.” 

“Nonsense Shirley, it’ll be way more fun than the lame-ass stuff I usually do. Besides, I think you will like the crew.” 

Punching him gently, Ko teased. “You do know my name isn’t Shirley.” 

“Yeah well you didn’t offer it and you were cute like that girl they name that cherry drink after so it’s what I went with.” 

“Idiot.” She laughed. My name is Ko, but Shirley will work until we get rid of that guy.” 

“Sounds like a plan. I’m Zoro by the way.” 

“Not the name I would have expected for such a unique Prince Charming.” 

“Yeah, but you will never forget it.” 

The rest of the night they watched t.v until Ko passed out and Zoro put her to bed. After a few weeks of visiting her at her work with and without the crew, the man disappeared and never bothered her again. 

When the year passed and Zoro went back home, the two stayed in touch until one day Zoro offered her a job posted on behalf of her son by Grandma Okada for a bartender position at Cove. Ensuring she would have a place to stay with him or at the bar since it had a room above in the office area, Zoro managed to convince her to move. 

By then she had become like a sister even if they didn’t see each other all the time and Ko maintained a crush on Zoro even knowing it would never go anywhere. 

True to his word he helped her move and got her settled. With his and granny's help, she slowly lost her distrust of men and became a stronger, feistier person. Zoro still came to visit the bar and they hung out periodically with and without Ace whom she had met through Zoro back when she worked at the bar in that port town. 

Life calmed down then, at least until Zoro’s world fell apart. This time Ko was left to pick up the pieces of his life that someone else had shattered. Visiting the bar every night depressed, Zoro would drink himself stupid and Ko would have to steal his keys and drag him upstairs leaving a bucket by the bed and staying up just to make sure he didn’t die of alcohol poisoning. 

One night it got so bad she stole his phone and messaged Ace telling him to come to get Zoro at the bar before saving his number on her phone in case there were emergencies. 

It took a long time but eventually, Zoro was able to pick himself up and dust himself off, but the gentleman she had known was now hidden behind a broken heart and a vortex of sorrow. 

That was until she saw him smile that night at the bar with the man she knew would be his Prince Charming and she could have cried. That’s why him laying in her lap broke her heart but as she stroked his hair and felt the tears fall onto her legs as he lay in her lap she somehow knew this event and the one from before wasn’t the same and that Zoro was here because he was sad and scared not broken. 

So she pulled her phone out from her bra and tapped away before taking a picture of Zoro resting in her lap. 

“Looking for something?”

That was all she texted Ace. She knew he would come and he knew not to knock until Zoro was good and ready to come out. Right now all she could do was be here just like Zoro had been and pick up what she could while holding together what was left. 

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Her voice was quiet and calm.

Taking in a shuddered breath, Zoro managed to get a response out. “I went shopping with Ace to try to find a suit so I could go to Sanji’s event tonight. I wanted it to be a surprise but when I got there Law was crotch deep between Sanji’s legs with a hand possessively clamped on his ass and I lost my shit.” 

“Okay.” Ko nodded trying to fit the missing pieces together. “By Sanji, I take it you mean that gorgeous blonde from the bar that night?”

Zoro just nodded. 

“Are you two going out now?” Her fingers continued to soothingly stroke his hair. 

“We were, but he needed to keep it a secret which I can understand, but when I saw him and Ace like that knowing Sanji has had a hard time being intimate with me I lost it. Why was he like that with Law of all people? And Ace was there too but he wasn’t surprised. What else could that mean? Fucking hell.”

Sighing, Ko grabbed Zoro’s ear and pinched it lightly before shaking it. “Did you bother to ask before blowing your lid?” 

“No.” Zoro’s angry pouty voice was muffled. 

“Don’t you think you should have tried to find out before you release your anger?”

Zoro didn’t reply and Ko released his ear to slap his head lightly. 

“Stupid Zoo Zoo. I’d bet all my tips this month you fucked up.” 

He still didn’t respond but the tears had stopped and his breathing had steadied. 

“When you have pulled yourself together I want you to find out what happened and apologize if it was your fault. Sanji doesn’t seem like the type to cheat. He’s a gentleman at heart much like you were when we first met.” 

Running her fingers back through his hair she continued. 

“You know I saw you smile for the first time in years just like you did back then when Sanji and you were talking. It would be a real shame to see you kiss this chance at true love goodbye just because you let the past get the better of you.” 

Silence.

“I promise you Ro this isn’t the same. I can feel it. So do the right thing for me. Go talk to them and if I’m wrong I’ll pay for your drinks for the entire month no matter what they are.” 

Sighing, Zoro sat up. 

“You know I hate you right?” 

Ko smiled and brought her hand to his cheek to cup and caress it gently. 

“I love you too Zoro. Now go fix this so I can hide cameras all over your place and take lewd shots of the two of you sexing it up.” 

He glared at her and she winked before pushing him off the couch. 

“I can’t help thinking the two of you are a smoking hot couple.” 

He blushed then and turned toward the door. 

“Knock ‘em dead tiger.” That was all she said before he headed out the door; her fingers tapping away at her cell a message to Ace. 

“He’s all yours. Just try to be objective and understand he is scared and in love.” 

Then she shut the screen off and stared at her phone with a sad smile. 

Not all fairy tales ended in a happy ending but sometimes spindarella had to weave a story that wasn’t meant for her. 


	27. Cross Currents

As soon as Zoro opened the door Ace’s face was there. It wasn’t a surprise after the life all of them had shared. It actually would have been more of a surprise if he wasn’t. Unfortunately, that didn’t make the conversation that needed to happen any easier. 

“I take it you came by yourself?” Zoro’s voice was slightly gruff.

Ace just nodded “Law is with Sanji. There is still that even tonight he agreed to be a part of and he isn’t in the space to pull that together without Law’s calculating and situationally emotionless objectivity pulking him together.” 

Zoro’s face pinched as he looked out at the street where Ace parked. 

“Did you come to take me home and make sure I didn’t do anything stupid?”

Ace shook his head. “At first maybe but now I’m here to take you where you want to go. That doesn’t mean we all don’t want answers but now might also not be the time to get them. If it’s one thing I’ve learned from being with Law it’s that you don’t always get what you want when you want it but if you deserve it you always have the right to ask and get what you want later.”

Stepping in front of Zoro so he had no choice but to look at him Ace made sure he had Zoro’s attention. 

“I think we all deserve answers, don’t you? Especially Sanji.”

Zoro clenched his jaw but did not argue or look away from Ace.

“So, where did you want to go?”

“I need to find something to wear. Then I need to go to the event and see about talking to Sanji.”

Ace suddenly grins and Zoro just looked at him like he had lost his mind. 

“Guess it’s a good thing I picked something out for you before we left the store huh?” 

Zoro just rolled his eyes. “Great. He will never listen to me now.” He complained dejectedly. 

“Oh yes, he will now get in the car and shut up.”

——————

After Law and Sanji got out of the car and Ace had driven away, Sanji had turned to Law to thank him for bringing him but Law cut him off. 

“I’m not leaving you here by yourself. You need some stability right now, trust me I know. That doesn’t mean we have to speak, though at some point I do expect you to talk to me about what’s been going on. It does mean that I will be here until you are done to support you however I can. 

Sanji nods. “It’s just cooking. I do that in my sleep one-handed.”

“You are right. Before today it was just cooking. Today however it’s a secret love affair you have most likely been denying and refuse to acknowledge but will let fester in the back of your mind causing you to make small mistakes instead of embracing it and adding your feelings into your dishes as a way to come to terms with them.”

Sanji turned bright red. “It’s not a love affair! We have done no such thing!”

“Maybe not but I’d bet that if he pinned you down or threw you up against a wall right now you would melt like butter as he kneaded you into an incoherent mess.” 

Sanji turned so he no longer faced Law. “It’s not…it’s not like that. He doesn’t…he’s always been a gentleman. He wouldn’t do that…to me.” 

“He wouldn’t or he hasn’t? Tell me Sanji how much do you know about Zoro?”

Sanji turned back with a look of confusion as he thought the question over. Though it had only been a few days and he felt completely at ease with Zoro outside of any shared intimacy, he had to admit he didn’t know that much about him. 

“Not that much. Does that matter? I know we just met but I feel like I know him more intimately than I ever knew my ex. I mean, I was with her for enough years that I should have known she was cheating yet didn’t so is that even really required?”

Shaking his head side to side Law’s voice remained curiously inquisitive. “No, it is not required. I just wanted to see how you felt on the subject since it was something you felt you needed to hide from us and not let us help you work through despite you doing the same thing for me” 

That last part Law’s voice carried bitterness over Sanji withholding his relationship with another man removing entirely the element that man was also his boyfriend's best friend.

Sanji frowned. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to hide it from you I just wanted to try to sort it out before getting anyone else involved. It seemed so world-shattering and overwhelming at the time and I didn’t want to hurt more people than just myself trying to figure it out.” 

Pulling out a clove he placed it between his lips and lit it before taking in a slow drag. 

“By the time feelings got involved it was far too chaotic and consuming. It was like the dam had been broken on everything that had happened in the last relationship that I had been carrying around and I was left with the warmth of someone there still willing to hold me against the tide of the new emotions trying to sweep me up and carry me in a completely different direction.”

Taking another pull Sanji continued. 

“Then every time we left each other there was this incredibly cold emptiness that left me feeling hollow and insecure. At first, I thought it was the result of me regretting what was happening or me second-guessing my desperation to just get with anyone instead of being alone. Then I would see him again or he would message me and all of that would disappear in a flash. It was like a light grenade had gone off in my mind and all the darkness and self-loathing vanished in an instant.” 

Taking one last pull before pushing the cherry out and stepping on it, Sanji turned back to Law. 

“Ace chased you passively and aggressively for a long time before you two started dating. I didn’t get that luxury with Zoro. His intensity hit me square in the face and left me completely at his mercy. I haven’t been the same since and I don’t know how to come to terms with how I feel. It’s like a tornado has picked me up and spun me around but won’t let me go.” 

Walking to the trash can a few paces to his left Sanji throws away the empty butt. 

“Is there a way I’m supposed to feel? Is there a set of emotions that will just snap together like a puzzle and give me the whole picture?” 

Law can see Sanji searching as he looks into Laws’ eyes for answers for which Law has none. Sighing softly all he can say is the truth.

“Love doesn’t make sense Sanj. There is no perfect puzzle. You won’t one day wake up and find where the piece with the crazy end goes because once you do you realize there is another crazy piece somewhere else that is just as infuriating. All you can do is embrace what feels right and reject what doesn’t even if that means rewriting everything you know and feel comfortable with.” 

Law lets that sink in a moment before trying to continue but a voice interjects pulling Sanji in another direction. 

“There you are Sanji. I could use a hand with the prep work now.”

Turning to Mrs. Okada, Sanji put on his best smile. “Sure thing I’ll be right there.” 

Looking back over his shoulder Law just nodded. “I’ll be in there once the event starts.” 

Sanji waved and then disappeared into the restaurant; the doors providing both parties a temporary respite from complex emotions until Law’s car drove into the nearby lot announcing Ace and Zoro’s arrival. 

Turning to face the front of his black 1970 Oldsmobile, Law stared at the two people in the front like he was measuring them up in some old western movie before drawing his gun and firing. 

As if feeling his critical stare, Zoro’s eyes looked up and the two men locked in an emotional few seconds of anger and regret before Zoro looked out his window and opened the door to exit the vehicle. 

Nothing was said until the three men came face to face. 

“You are lucky Ro that your face is so pretty or I would have bashed it in with my fist due to the exorbitant amount of stupidity you seem to want to exercise and offend me with.” Squinting slightly, Law brings his face closer to Zoro’s. “Is that mascara?” 

Blushing as he turns his face Zoro clears his throat but says nothing. 

Bringing his face to Zoro’s neck and breathing deeply. “And Drakkar?”

Backing up a few steps, he gives Zoro a very critical once over. “Let me guess, is that what you bought for him when that travesty of epic proportions happened?” 

Ace just smiled in triumph as Zoro shifted uncomfortably. 

“You are so very lucky Roanoa that I love Sanji like he is blood or your face would ruin any chance you had to fix this tonight. Just keep that in mind.” 

Law turned then and headed toward the restaurant but Zoro’s harsh call of his name stopped him.

“Trafalgar.”

Stopping dead in his tracks as Ace gasped slightly behind Zoro, Law turned slowly around with confusion and worry in his eyes having never been called that by Zoro, or anyone who wasn’t about to tell him something serious, in all their years of friendship. Once facing him Law’s mouth opened slightly as he watched Zoro’s lip start to quiver. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I lost my shit.” Zoro’s voice began to shake as tears welled in eyes that fought to hold them back. 

“I just can’t help it. I love Sanji. I’m in love with Sanji and no matter how many times or how many ways I say it he never tells me how he feels back. I’m starving here and it’s tearing me apart yet I keep trying. I can’t let him go yet. I know he will leave in a handful of days and I can’t do anything to stop him. So when I saw him with you I lost my shit. I was jealous and angry and took it out on everyone and that wasn’t fair. I know if I stop and think you weren’t doing anything wrong and even if it was something Sanji isn’t mine but I can’t stand the idea that he might want someone else or would leave me to be with someone else because no one will love him as I can and it sucks.” 

Visibly shaking with anger and sadness Zoro did the best he could to hold it together but with each word his body screamed to let go and break down to release everything he had pent up inside.

Frozen in shock at his friend's sudden confession, Law is brought to reality as tears begin to fall down Zoro’s face. Rushing towards him, Law wraps his arms around him from the front as Ace hugs him from the back and Zoro presses his face into Laws’ shoulder trying to stave off the tears. 

“Now, now no crying. It’ll cause your mascara to run and no one likes a smudged face okay? Just take a few deep breaths and calm down. I know you are an idiot so I guess I can forgive you but you really should be more honest about your feelings with the people you care about. You aren’t a hot mess when you cry like this. You just look pitiful.” 

“Fuck you asshole.” Zoro’s muffled voice came from Law's shoulder before he sniffled and raised his head.

“There now let's dry those tears and see what we can do about fixing this mess shall we?” 

A tissue suddenly pops over Zoro’s right shoulder; Ace having removed one hand to fish it out of his suit pocket. 

Taking it, Law dries Zoro’s eyes and slaps his face gently with his hand. 

“Pull it together Ro. If you want this to work you have to stay in charge and remain firm in your desires. I promise in this case tenacity will win out but you still can fuck it up by not being honest.” 

Zoro took a deep breath and nodded. “I can’t lose him. I love him too much, as crazy as that sounds.” 

“It’s not crazy.” Ace finally chimed in as he came to stand next to Zoro. “I knew as soon as I met Law in person that we would be together and in love. It’s why I was able to hold out for so long.” 

“But the law was here the whole time.” Zoro’s anxiety flooded his words. 

“So then all you have to do is make it impossible for Sanji to leave or live without you. If you want to make him stay then drive him crazy wishing he had never walked away. You will wear him down eventually.” 

“But I don’t want eventually.” Zoro frowns.

“Must be hard not getting what you want when everyone fawns all over you huh Ro? I wouldn’t know anything about that.” Ace teased and Zoro shot him a nasty look. 

“If you ladies are done I think we have an event to go to.” Law interjected.

“Not like that you don’t.” Ace said with a disgusted look at Law and the wag of his finger. Good thing I stopped by the house and brought your suit.” 

“What are you trying to do to steal the show from Sanji?” Law gives him a critical stare.

“On the contrary. I’m helping Zoro look even better.” 

Then Ace heads to the trunk and opens it so he can pull out Laws' suit. 

“Next stop the bathroom, unless you want me to help you undress in the car.” 

“Jesus you guys give it a rest!” Zoro barks.

“You are just jealous Ro.” Ace winks as Zoro blushes before turning away. 

“Why do I feel like things just became more tiresome.” Zoro grumbled and the three headed to the restaurant's bathroom so Law could get changed. 


	28. Taste of Desire

[Boys in Suits ](https://www.canva.com/design/DAETIYwPBDw/share/preview?token=k_jtdcC4Ey-j3HeqfGNawg&role=EDITOR&utm_content=DAETIYwPBDw&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=sharebutton)

  
Not wanting to draw too much attention the three men entered the actual venue through the back hallways the caterers or movers would use for extra services should they need to be rented. Being the woman of infinite knowledge that she was, Okada had set aside a circular booth just for Zoro that happened to have enough room for a few more. Set towards the back and off to the side where it wouldn’t attract attention it still afforded Zoro a view of the kitchen where Sanji moved around like some culinary ballerina.

Allowing Ace to sit on the opposite end leaving Law in the middle. Zoro stationed himself on the end with a better view so he could see Sanji but not be in his direct line of sight. Once settled, the friends pulled no punches. 

“It never ceases to amaze me how intrinsic his awareness of the kitchen and his team is. Even one he doesn’t know, he can mold himself around and craft into a machine that operates at the height of its capacity.” Law’s amazement spoken through a slight smile. 

“It’s also a shame that never carried over to his relationships. Despite being so invested he missed all the signs that told him when something was hot and when something was cold leaving him with a bland relationship he was too blind to see was suffering.” Ace added in. 

“Look Zoro, we may not agree with your methods but we understand you kept quiet out of respect for Sanji. That being said you should expect our involvement going forward.”

Rolling his eyes Zoro grumbled, “Can you give it a rest already. We aren’t here for a lecture.” 

“You are right we aren’t. So how do you plan to make up?”

————————

Once he had stepped foot in the kitchen it didn’t matter that he was serving the Chinese ambassador or the neighbor down the street. All that mattered was that people were fed exactly what they ordered and received it promptly. With a kitchen this well set up and a staff of well-trained employees, Sanji found himself able to mediate stations without actually having to cook much, which was a shame but gave him time to also take stock of the interior set up. 

As he moved around the kitchen he took note of the perfect dimensions and tasteful furniture arrangements that allowed cooks and wait staff to move in and out of the production line without jeopardizing the food being cooked or brought out. 

There was also more than adequate ventilation and with the kitchen being open it provided an element of entertainment as well as class, heightening the experience of all those attending which boosted Sanji’s ego, though he would never admit to that. 

Later he vowed to talk to Mrs. Okada and see if she would share her layout with him but right now all that mattered was the food. 

As guests poured in and orders started to be placed it was easy to set aside the ordeal with Zoro as his mind went on autopilot. At least that was the case until an order came in later in the night for a glass of a specialty thousand dollar red paired with a meal he held dear to his heart. It didn’t matter it wasn’t on the menu and that the waiter said the man was adamant about ordering it even when he was told he couldn’t have it. 

“It’s alright. I’ll handle this, just keep checking on the other tables. It will be your ass if any of yours fall short and things spiral into chaos.” 

The waiter had gone wide-eyed and said a quick yes sir before scurrying off to his assigned location allowing Sanji to call over the Sous Chef.

“I’m stepping out for a second.” 

The man just nodded and Sanji stepped out of the kitchen out the back fire door before lighting a clove in the alley where the dumpsters were. 

Unsure how he should feel about Zoro being here, considering he still hadn’t sorted out how he felt about what the hell happened while he was out with Law, Sanji used the silence to think for himself upon everything that had happened.

The intrinsic sense of loss that had accompanied Zoro’s harsh words and storming out had torn at the fabric of Sanji’s heart in a mortal way, rending a tear that had since continually seeped a thin line of blood internally. Now an ache he could not relieve had cemented itself in his chest causing a soreness every time he breathed in deeply or thought too hard on his emotional state. 

Knowing Zoro was in the crowd had cauterized the wound temporarily despite knowing it might just be reopened and become deeper should the two of them come face to face, but after seeing that order that mirrored exactly the meal Sanji had made for Zoro that night at his place Sanji knew him being here wasn’t about making things worse. It was about fixing something that might be broken. 

Pulling the last drag from his clove Sanji put it out and threw the butt in the trash before heading inside. 

“That stupid sprout for brains. He should know better than to make such ridiculous demands when he has insulted the cook.” 

——————

“Wine? I thought you hated wine.” Law’s surprise was evident. 

“I do, but I’ve been informed that the wine I requested pairs particularly well with that dish and if I am going to have the chef make me anything it’s going to be something he recommends.” 

“I see.” A knowing smile crossing Law’s lips. “What other sagely advice has this chef given you?”

“Nothing I care to repeat.” Zoro glared before looking out at the crowd. “This sure is an impressive setup. It’s been a while since I’ve been here.”

“Since we have been here you mean. I think the last time we set foot here was to celebrate the grand opening of Cove when the brothers took over and left this for granny to run.” Ace said in between sips of his martini. 

“Has it been that long?” Zoro’s surprise is evident.

“Well, you have to remember it was under renovations for a while. You can see why now though. Granny did a number on the place. Bet it’s hard for her to run all by herself with just the kitchen staff.” Law chiming in. 

“You are probably right. Yet watching Sanji he handles it like a natural.” Zoro misses the look his two friends share as he watches Sanji crafting some culinary masterpiece inside an inferno of chaos and potential. 

“Hey Zoro, did Sanji ever tell you why he was here?” Law’s question is slightly probing but not too revealing about its nature.. 

Pulling his eyes away Zoro responds without suspicion. “He said he was in town visiting friends for almost two weeks. I never really asked for details beyond that. I was more worried about what was right in front of me since he seemed to be carrying a weight much heavier than himself.” 

“I see. I swear I don’t know that I will ever get used to a Zoro this respectful.” Law teases with tepid exasperation. 

“Why don’t you just shut the hell up you-“

Then the waiter appears at the table and hands over each man’s order, saving Zoro’s for last. Placing the plate in front of him the waiter then sets down the wine glass and turns it so the crystals of salt on the rim face away from him.

“I have instructions from the chef Monsieur. I have been told to inform you that you are only to drink from this side of the glass and that you should limit your ratio of wine to food to one sip of wine for every three bites of food.” 

The waiter shifts to the left revealing the chilled bottle set on a stand next to Zoro. 

“Should your ‘mite-infested cabbage head forget that’, the bottle has been provided and paid for by the chef himself and is here for your enjoyment.”

The waiter then bows.

“My apologies for the insult but it was a message from the chef himself and he is a very scary man when upset.” 

Zoro waved the man off as a blush darkened his face, having been embarrassed as much by Sanji’s familiarity in public as he was by the implications within his friend's actions.

When Ace heard the insult he had snorted his sip of martini out his nose and was now crying from the burn as he tried to wipe his eyes and carefully blow his nose into his napkin to clean it out. 

Law had likewise choked on his drink but had managed to swallow all the liquid before hacking away like a fifty-year-old smoker. 

“Could you two not contain yourself? We are at a nice meal and I won’t have you ruin it for me or Sanji.” 

Picking up his silverware, Zoro cut into the meat with a growing nostalgia as the spices and savory tension waft towards him while he cuts through the succulent fibers of the cooked flesh when his knife separates it like softened butter until a piece small enough for his mouth is removed. 

Bringing the piece to his mouth, he inserts it pulling it off with his teeth and allowing it to fall onto the center of his tongue before shifting it to the side of his cheek where his teeth begin the process of mincing it down for ingestion. 

With each chew, his palate comes alive with earthy tones and hearty juices as the very soul of the chef's labor is drawn from each piece. Closing his eyes, Zoro blocks out everything else letting his mind wander to the night he first tasted the dish and the look on Sanji’s face when he was done eating. 

Desperately wanting to be back there in that moment before things went sideways, Zoro opened his eyes and raised his glass to his lips allowing the wine to pour through them and over his tongue so it could mingle just like it had that night. 

“Didn’t he say to just take a sip Zoro?” Law teased pulling Zoro back to reality and earning him a scowl before Zoro closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure when the full array of tastes burst across his tongue. 

“Just as good as last time.” 

He said more to himself than anyone before bringing his tongue out to collect the remnant of wine on his lips. 

That’s when Zoro froze and looked at the glass with eyes slightly wide as his tongue farted out and seductively traced over his lips before darting back in so he could suck the lingering sweetness off. 

“Zoro?” Law asked, confused as both he and Ace paused eating to look at his strange reaction. 

“That bastard.” That was all Zoro said as he held himself back from licking the entire side of the wine glass to pull all residue sweetness off the glass. Instead, he just looked towards the kitchen to see Sanji watching him avidly with his arms crossed as the man brought his index finger to his bottom lip and trailed it across it in a very sensual gesture. 

Feeling his face flush, Zoro gave Sanji a slightly pleading look which the cook ignored, turning back to the kitchen and returning to work. 

“Did we miss something?” Ace was the one to ask while Law took a hold of Zoro’s glass and brought it to his lips before swallowing and licking them; a chuckle rumbling forth as he came to the same understanding Zoro had. 

“That sneaky bastard. I bet he even made it so that enhanced the taste of what you were eating, am I right?” 

Zoro turned toward Law flushed with a soft needy look in his eyes before looking down at his food and continuing to eat. 

“Who knew he played so dirty. Such a simple gesture in concept yet it’s completely rocking your world hasn’t it my friend?” 

“Just shut up and eat.” Zoro’s voice was tense as he focused on eating while keeping his latent desire for the blonde-haired chef temporarily at bay though the taste of clove lingered despite his best efforts to wipe it away. 


	29. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little later than usually. My husband tried to give me his bronchitis but only managed to to give me a nasty sinus infection. Between that and the Ambien for my recently diagnosed insomnia I’m a little out of sorts and behind. 
> 
> Lots of love ❤️

When the meal had finished, the waiter came back to the table. Looking straight at Law and Ace he asked without a hint of recognition towards Zoro, “Would either of you gentlemen care for dessert?” 

Zoro, tipsy enough to have lost his filter but not his common sense, barked out in a terse neglected tone. “Hey! What the hell about me?”

Turning with a tight lip as if he had anticipated this scene and played it out in his head, the waiter tactfully said, “I’m sorry sir but I have been instructed by the head chef himself not to offer you anything else. He says if you would like to order dessert then you need to order it from him directly as there seems to be unfinished business you need to attend to.” 

Law and Ace lose it laughing uproariously at Zoro’s expense which caused the green-haired man to kick Law under the table, or at least try but he misses and slams his foot into the table leg instead. 

In between muffled curses and snorting laughter, Law managed to choke out that they just wanted the check. The waiter bows and takes his leave before Law clasps Zoro on the shoulder. 

“Go get your just desserts, my friend. I’ll take Ace back home and collect my own.” 

The two slide out of the bench and exit the restaurant arm in arm leaving Zoro alone at the table. With no intention to leave until he can speak with Sanji, Zoro finds himself nursing the rest of the bottle of wine in between glasses of water since being drunk won’t make this conversation any more productive than his outburst had been. 

It took several hours for the event to end, but Zoro was neither rushed from his seat nor ignored. With his water continually refilled and his table still there when he left to splash water on his face and use the bathroom, he was left to sort through his thoughts and feelings while Sanji wrapped everything up and helped break down the kitchen. 

Eventually, the shrewd voice of granny permeated the ethereal atmosphere bringing everything back into sharp perspective.

“Get out of here you have made him wait long enough. Stop tormenting the boy and get it over with. I’m tired of looking at his mopey face.” 

Sanji is then pushed out of the kitchen and into Zoro’s direct line of sight. Slightly taken aback at his abrupt entry, Sanji cleared his throat and straightened his jacket before walking over to Zoro and standing in front of his table. 

“Was everything to your liking?” 

His voice devoid of the love and emotion he had expressed the first night he made the same meal for Zoro’s; the green man’s mouth opening and shutting quickly as the thoughts suddenly flew from his lips. 

“Actually, no they weren’t.” 

Zoro’s voice is just as devoid but his eyes possess a fire he can not temper. 

Sanji tenses and his eyes pinch at the corners. 

“Is that so? What, may I ask, was the problem?” 

“The problem, my dear chef was you.” 

Darting quickly forward Zoro captured his arm and yanked Sanji forward pulling him into his lap where he pins the blonde's hips against him with one hand as his knuckles brush against his cheek with the other. 

“You were the only thing missing, the only thing my lips have yet to taste. If you are going to serve me the same meal as that night you have to also offer yourself up as well since I was allowed my fill of you then but deprived it now.” 

Sliding his hand behind Sanji’s head Zoro tried to pull him in for a kiss but Sanji pulled back releasing himself from Zoro’s grasp with ease as the man was slightly too intoxicated to exercise his usual fine motor skills.

“Don’t think you can sweet talk me that easily. You have a lot of explaining to do and I refuse to even listen to you until you have sobered up so pull your ass together and come with me. You are in no shape to drive.” 

Turning around and heading to the door without looking back, Sanji headed towards the exit with a very belligerent Zoro in tow.

“What, not going to accept my apology unless it’s on your terms? I came all the way here and even dressed nicely for you and all you can say is get your ass uplet’s go? God, you are so ungrateful.” 

Sanji turns and glares at Zoro. “I don’t remember hearing an apology once. All I remember is your lying ass mouth spouting a bunch of nonsense you seem to think will get you out of trouble. Now unless you want me to shove the kitchen scraps down your throat so you know what real shit from tonight looks like I suggest you not start any with me!” 

He yells loud enough for the entire staff down the hall to hear cursing causing them to peek their heads around the corner to see what is going on. 

Turning around sharply, Sanji marched out the door and took a deep breath of fresh air letting the scent of freedom waft over him for a brief moment. Shortly after, the doors of the restaurant pop open and Zoro appears, his sulk so prominent you could have dug snow with his bottom lip had it been necessary. 

Rolling his eyes, Sanji hailed a cab and got in, giving the driver directions to his hotel before yelling at Zoro to get in the cab.

For a moment Zoro debated his options but eventually desired to get in; closing the door and leaning against it as he looked out the window once the car began moving. 

Without a sound, the two men repel each other's company until they get to Sanji’s hotel and Sanjinis ready to leave. 

“Come upstairs we need to talk.” 

Zoro turns and looks at him but says nothing before exiting the cab. 

Sanji pays the man and the two headed inside, taking the elevator to Sanji’s floor in continued silence that lasts until the door to his room closes and Sanji turns to face him.

“Care to tell me what happened in the store that day you lost your shit?” 

Zoro looked off to the side. “As I said to Law and Ace, I snapped when I saw someone’s hand on your ass and their face in your crotch only to realize it was Law and you two knew each other. At that moment I couldn’t handle the thought of someone else touching you in a way I would kill to have you let me touch you, especially in public. When I realized it was Law I felt cheated, deprived, and used. Even if it was all in my head I couldn’t stand it. I couldn’t stand to think I had fallen in love again only to have my heart trampled on in the same way as before.” 

Sanji listened until Zoro was done and then broached the subject. 

“What do you mean by before?” 

Zoro’s voice was tight and he refused to meet Sanji’s eyes. 

“It’s nothing. It happened a long time ago. It’s not important anymore.” 

“Well if it’s affecting our relationship now then it is something.” 

“Look, all I wanted was to apologize. I’m not here for some sob story that happened in the past. So are you going to accept my apology or not?” 

Zoro’s voice was harsher than he intended as his hard eyes turned on the man he loved but fought not to lose himself in front of. 

Sanji wasn’t interested in any of his bulkshit though. 

“I’ll accept your apology when you tell me the whole story of why you need to apologize.”

“Have I ever told you how much of a pain in the ass you are? Why then can’t you just accept me the same way I accepted you. I didn’t make you tell me about your past relationship even though it is the main point of contention between us. I just accepted t and told you this had nothing to do with how you were hurt and everything to do with how I was going to make you forget.” 

Taken back, Sanji just stood there in the face of Zoro’s anger and realized he was right. It wasn’t fair of him to make demands when Zoro had made none. Sighing in defeat Sanji conceded. 

“You are right. I take that back. You don’t have to explain. You also don’t have to apologize. We are both to blame for how things turned out. After all, I’m the one who told you not to tell your friends to begin with so I am entirely to blame for this whole mess happening. Had you told them we would have already realized that we all knew each other and things probably would have been easier. Now, as things stand, hearts have gotten bruised and relationships have been strained in ways they never needed to be.” 

Walking up to Zoro with his hands in his pockets, Sanji comes to stand in front of Zoro before pulling out a clove and his lighter to light it. Placing the end between his lips, Sanji lights it with one flick before pocketing his lighter and taking a drag; the smoke getting blown out of the side of his lips before speaking.

“I guess the real question is can you forgive me for being so selfish and backing you into a corner?”

Zoro could tell by the tone of Sanji’s voice and the soft but sharp look in his eyes that the blonde’s request was genuine. 

Bringing his thumb to Sanji’s bottom lip Zoro traces the soft and slightly moist flesh with the pad as he returns Sanji’s look with a critical and thoughtful one of his own. 

“I might be willing to forgive you. It depends on what’s for dessert.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	30. Good Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to take a moment and sincerely thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for all the support, patience, and understanding. It seems my recent illness was just the tip of the ice burg in an avalanche of overwhelming news proving that bad things once again come in three's.
> 
> Saturday 1/31/21 my husband was let go from his job leaving me the only financial support for the family with my FT job.
> 
> Sunday 1/31/21 my mother had a Diabetic Seizure after her blood sugar dropped to 41. She lost all feeling in her left side and could not speak. If my seven-year-old hadn't heard her she would have suffocated and died when her airways collapsed. My youngest told my oldest who came in and told us that she couldn't understand grandma and all she could get out was get your father.
> 
> He went in and then came and got me. We managed to get her to the floor and he held her up because she couldn't support her own body and had no ability to communicate effectively as she had lost 98% of her cognitive speech. We called the ER and they came and got her. Shortly after we were notified her covid test the day before came back positive.
> 
> Monday 2/1/21 we went for COVID tests and found out on 2/3/21 that my youngest who had saved her grandma's life had tested positive for COVID while everyone else is negative. She seems to be asymptomatic thank god.
> 
> We are quarantined until the 10th, meaning I can't work and will be going back for tests on the 8th to see if anyone is still or has become positive. My mother also was sent home from the hospital still with COVID and with unstable blood sugar. We had to buy her a new glucose test which should arrive today.
> 
> Long story short I am unsure how often my mind will be together enough to write. I am not abandoning my stories but I have to take them every day in mental increments. My first goal is to get us through COVID so everyone is stable. That cannot happen until Monday when we can test and the results should reach us on the 10th when quarantine ends. 
> 
> I have loved all of your support and cherish all of you. Reading and rereading your comments and love has supported me in ways I had not anticipated. I look forward to continuing our journey together but do not want to string anyone along. I hope all of you keep my stories in your hearts and know they will continue but at an erratic pace until my husband and I are both working and life returns to some form of normal where I don't have to watch my seven-year-old cry because she can't give us goodnight kisses. Regrettably, I am not sure my mother will ever be the way she was before the hospital. Something isn't right and she has lost a portion of awareness. 
> 
> I am not looking for sympathy but I am letting you know I haven't shirked or brushed aside all you have vested in by reading my stories. I apologize for any disconnect from this point on and will do my best to keep the story on its true path. I hope to see you on the other side when life sorts itself out.
> 
> The song attached to this goes out to all of you with all of my love.
> 
> Lots of love.  
> J/R

"Pervert." Though the words carried ridicule and situational judgment they were laced with emotion more raw and honest than anything he had expressed since falling into Zoro's arms and crying his heart out. Looking into Zoro's soft turbulent eyes that did their best to hide the flush on his cheeks that was a tepid representation of the blaze roiling through his entire insides, Sanji slowly began to let down his guard. It had been a gamble sending the wine with the order with the taste of his lips on it, but it was one that had paid off. Knowing first hand how poisonous jealousy was and only barely grasping the anger Zoro had expressed that day in the shop the more and more he thought about it, Sanji felt sure the rage he had seen had more to do with Zoro's internalized feelings than anything he had done to date. That being the case, he had been relieved to receive an order for the very same dish that had begun to change his outlook on love and what it meant to be whole.

"I'm not the one that promised something sweet if I came to ask for it."

Sliding his thumb along the plush crease of Sanji's lip, Zoro extended his fingers outward allowing them to graze the length of his jaw and come to rest against his neck as his thumb caressed lazily across the soft expanse of Sanji's cheek; his eyes never leaving the blonde's submissive gaze as Sanji slowly caved under his touch.

With the sexual game of chicken engaged it was simply a matter of who would break the visual link first. Determined to take no prisoners, Zoro focused on his breathing letting his hands see Sanji in all the ways he denied his eyes. It was now or never and Sanji would be the one to submit. Zoro refused to give him a chance to do otherwise.

"And what if I was bluffing?" The heat in Sanji's words mirrored the breathy tones of each syllable as he fought to focus on the green-haired adonis's gaze as his mind began to wander to what it would feel like to submit completely to Zoro now that the nature of their relationship was out and the world hadn't suddenly collapsed as he had feared somewhere deep inside.

"Then, my dear cook, I will just have to take that which you promised from whatever source I deem an acceptable alternative."

Zoro's words were hungry, penetrating, possessive, and irrefutable. Despite no physical contact passing between them besides Zoro's hand on his cheek, there was no doubt in Sanji's mind that Zoro would never accept anything but Sanji's entirety as he was, with or without the blonde's conscious consent to the love Zoro wished to share.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to indulge you."

Closing his eyes slowly Sanji turned his head into Zoro's palm and kissed it; his left hand rising to cup the outside of Zoro's as it cupped his cheek making sure to press into the warm, calloused surface that carried both strength and security as it gently buffered Sanji's delicate exitance from Zoro's tempestuous lovesick inferno.

Felling Zoro's palm twitch Sanji felt rather than saw or heard Zoro stop breathing as the pulse in his hand intensified; blood pumped through tiny veins struggling to circulate oxygen now deprived through his body. Pulling back after indulging in the warmth radiating from the rugged man's presence, Sanji shifted his hold on Zoro's hand choosing instead to interlace their fingers before looking back up at the intense gaze that devoured him as it sought to fall into the depths of the blonde's soul through his beautiful orbs. 

"You sure about this?" Was all Zoro asked as his eyes searched Sanji's face for any sign the blonde felt obligated or held any reservations.

"Just shut up and take me home. Otherwise, your mouth will end up getting you in more trouble."

Blushing Zoro turned his gaze toward the exit’s double doors. "I need to call a cab. Those other two idiots drove me."

"Probably safer. I wouldn't want to be on the road with that temper of yours."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Zoro barked suddenly self-conscious but not releasing the hold he had on Sanji's hand.

"It means that anger of yours is lethal and gets you in more trouble than should be humanly possible. Guess you are lucky you are with someone like me who knows better than to be bothered by a childish tantrum like that."

Blushing harder, Zoro pouts and walks forward tugging Sanji's hand. "Is the only way to shut you up to take you home? Christ, you are annoying."

"I'm not the one who accused his boyfriend of cheating in a public place."

Stopping short, Zoro turned and looked at Sanji with a look of surprise.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I may be your boyfriend but that doesn't mean I've forgiven you even if it was my fault."

"Hey what the hell!" Zoro barked as the blush crept across his cheeks towards his ears.

"Just call the cab idiot. I'm not trying to stay here all night."

Doing as he said, Zoro walked hand in hand with Sanji out to the curb. Lucky for them, a cab was sitting idle on the curb.

"Meddlesome hag." Was all Zoro grumbled knowing very well the appearance of the cab was anything but unrealistically convenient. Not complaining, he opened the door and held it open for Sanji to enter. "Ladies first."

Scowling but not retorting, Sanji sidled into the back seat before the door closed and Zoro appeared a moment later seated next to him having entered from the other side.

With both men seated, Zoro gave the address to the cab driver who gave the thumbs up and headed off in the direction of Zoro's place as Zoro recaptured Sanji's hand interlacing their fingers as he looked out the window; his thumb tracing the soft skin beneath it in sweeping strokes as if he was trying to calm himself. Not contesting having enjoyed the warmth and security present in such a simple grasp, Sanji also looked out the window and watched the world pass by; his eyes marveling at the clarity and brilliance each moment possessed as if someone had adjusted the highlight function on the scenery around him bringing everything to a new brilliance he had never before witnessed.

It was easy to get lost in that moment as neither man wanted it to end. Trapped in a sea of emotion and lost to the streams of romantic fate each man held onto the only lifeline that both defined and destroyed the reality that they knew. Being fully aware that the moment they exited the back seat and entered Zoro's apartment nothing would be able to stay the same this was the last few moments anyone could turn back before more than feelings got hurt. Yet neither man caved, neither faltered. Holding fast to the promise locked within the others fingers, they fed off the intensity trapped within their gesture.

Soon enough the cab came to a stop and the driver turned around to announce their arrival.

"Cab's been paid for so you guys are good. Have a great night unless there is somewhere else either of you needs to go?"

Though Zoro's eyes darted to Sanji it was Sanji that slammed the door on every anxiety Zoro had held up until that moment.

"No thank you. This is good. I appreciate you waiting for us at the restaurant. If we had known you were there we would not have waited to come out."

The cab driver smiled. "Old lady said you guys had stuff to work out. She left a nice tip and told me to wait so I did. Nothing else to it."

"Right. Have a good night then."

Then Sanji completely threw off Zoro's groove by pushing into him and reaching over him to unlock the door on his side.

"You gonna let me out marimo or you gonna sit there and act as brainless as I know you are?"

Rendered too stupid to respond, Zoro awkwardly got out, Sanji's hand still in his, and stood off to the side until Sanji exited and closed the door. For several moments the two men just stood there, Sanji looking at Zoro questioningly and Zoro dumb struck.

"You know marimo if you are just gonna stand here I'm gonna light up. Just make sure you pull yourself together by the time I am done or I'll begin to believe you are really a dumb blonde under all that green."

Snapping back to reality Zoro glared down at Sanji. "What the hell am I supposed to think! You have done a complete one-eighty and it's hard to not feel like the shoe is going to drop at any moment."

Squeezing Zoro's hand, Sanji just looks up at him with as much confidence as he can muster. "So much for your unshakable devotion. I thought you weren't going to love me no matter what. Getting cold feet now that I am willing to meet you half way or did you just realize you don't like desert?"

"You know that's not it and you know it," Zoro growled.

"Do I? I seem to have forgotten. Maybe I need a refresher."

"Refresher my ass." Striding towards the front door, Sanji was caught slightly off guard by the length of his stride and had to jog a few steps before finding a rhythm that could keep pace with Zoro's sudden intensity, though it was only a few steps more before the two were on the opposite side of the door and Zoro had released Sanji's hand; the silence in the room heavy and oppressive as Zoro remained back to Sanji who just stood in front of the door and gazed upon the man he had learned to love despite his best efforts not to.

It took several moments before Zoro collected himself enough to break the silence letting the room come back to life and slowly fill with the warmth he had shared with Sanji a few seconds before.

"As you can see nothing changed." Zoro's hands, which had dangled loosely at his sides since releasing Sanji's hand, now clenched into fists so tight any nails he had would have dug deep into the flesh of his palms. "I should never say it was easy to get rid of you because you had nothing here. Even though it was true you didn't have anything, that didn't mean your presence was easy to erase. Everything in this place screams of you and holds a memory of you for me. There is nothing I have wanted to keep with me so dearly in my life as the images I hold of you and I think I was angrier that there was nothing tangible to remind me of you. It made me scared you would be easier to lose and that this was as easy to dismiss as wiping down a surface and removing your bathroom samples."

Raising his arms, Zoro wrapped them around himself and bowed his head. "I am sorry Sanji. I could have lost the best thing that happened to me all because I let my jealousy get the best of me. Are you sure that's something you just want to forgive? Even if you are the reason this happened, I never regretted meeting your request. Having you in my life was more important to me than being able to enjoy you conventionally."

Sensing his opening, Sanji walked up behind Zoro and wrapped his arms around him making sure to place his hands on Zoro's crossed forearms before resting his cheek on the center of the man's broad back.

"How many times do I have to tell you. Not all people see sex. Some just see two hearts beating to the same rhythm and right now yours is beating as fast as mine so why don't we stop chiding ourselves and let them beat in unison without all the baggage weighing them down."

Lifting his head Zoro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You realize it's too late to back out now right?"

"Who said anything about backing out?" Sanji's voice was slightly muffled as he turned his head and brought his lips to Zoro's spine kissing the fabric but pressing hard enough that the plush surface of his lips flattened out against the toned muscle rippling underneath.

"I won't hold back you know. You might think it's too much." Zoro's voice slightly choked at the idea of no longer having to hold so tightly because there would no longer be anything to fear.

"I guess we just have to cross that bridge when we get to it. Now stop making excuses and quit hiding from me."

Stepping back, Sanji loosened his hold so Zoro could turn around easily and face Sanji, which he did slowly. With the two now face to face Zoro's eyes watered slightly.

"I'm so sorry Sanji."

"There is nothing to be sorry for."

Unable to form actual words as his grief and happiness completely overwhelmed him, Zoro brought both hands to Sanji's cheeks and cupped them softly.

"Maybe not for what I have done but it can also apply to what I have yet to do that I don't want to regret."

"Why don't you stop trying to anticipate everything and just let things happen. I won't stop being drawn to you just because you do something that pushes me outside of my comfort zone. Have some faith."

Zoro smiled slightly as he stroked both cheeks with his thumbs. "The only thing I have faith in is what I can experience. From the moment I met you my faith was buried in my confidence that had won over countless hearts before you but almost losing you made me realize that doesn't mean shit. It isn't about what has worked before it's about what I haven't even tried and what I have yet to experience that will make this work and that terrifies me."

"Then let me show you just how sweet all those firsts are you wanted to take from me. Or have you forgotten?" Sanji's voice had a slight sultry tone to it as his eyes hooded and his fingers traced nonsensical patterns up and down Zoro's back.

"Such a tease."

"Such a pain in my ass."

Giving one short laugh Zoro gets the last word. "Not quite yet but I plan to be."

His lips crashed down upon Sanji's then enveloping him in all the passion and devotion he had held back until now. Laced with regret and a newfound purpose it carried more than just Zoro's heart as his lips and tongue brushed against the delicate surface of Sanji's lower lip. Demanding, begging, and coercing, Zoro captured an entire array of responses and sensations in just the simple flick of his tongue or change in pressure as his lips shifted even a fraction to capture a different depth as he stole every breath Sanji gave wanting everything he could take and experience.

Insatiably hungry Zoro's arms wrapped behind Sanji's back supporting him as Zoro bent him back slightly forcing the slender blonde to release his body to him giving him complete control of both his pleasure and safety. Only slightly surprised that Sanji didn't even resist, Zoro broke from the kiss and lifted him carefully back to vertical.

"What changed your mind?" His voice was slightly breathless. It was a question Zoro had been dreading but knowing the answer gave him a baseline and something to build things from going forward.

Sliding one hand from Zoro's back Sanji now raised it to the green-haired man's cheek and brushed his knuckles across the rougher surface of his skin. "Love works in mysterious ways didn't you know that or is your brain full of moss too?"

Though not a true confession it was more than Zoro could have hoped for after everything that had happened. Bending down, he quickly gathered Sanji in a princess carry and walked the few steps to the bedroom. Walking to the right side, Zoro gently placed him down on his back before climbing in next to him. Though he knew she shouldn't do anything too overwhelming having only just rectified his horrible mistake, there was no way he could hold back completely. Placing his hand on Sanji's hip Zoro quickly replaced his lips onto the blonde's but this time in a far less demanding way.

Covering them with delicate pressure, Zoro savored the taste of the man beneath him instead of demanding he received the pleasure he was desperately searching for. Wanting nothing more than to explore every inch of the love Sanji had admitted lay spread out before him, Zoro took his time making sure not to force himself onto what Sanji should feel naturaly.

Much to his surprise, the blonde seemed far more willing to reciprocate. Allowing himself to moan slightly as Zoro's lips teased and brushed against his without actually making solid contact, Sanji was forced to grab the green-haired devil by the back of his head and force his head down so Sanji could bite his lower lips before pressing his tongue against his slit demanding entry into the deeper caverns of Zoro's mouth.

Tightening his grip slightly on Sanji's hip, Zoro gave in willingly letting his lips part so Sanji could slide his tongue between them and deepen their kiss without any resistance. It was a strange but freeing feeling to have Sanji so willing beneath him, but despite his desire to go farther, Zoro wanted more than anything to keep their newly established feelings pure and honest. That didn't mean the sex was off the table it just meant Zoro wanted to keep it on the back burner until their love was so smoldering hot nothing could keep them from one another and that required Sanji to be a little more desperate and a little less innocent.

Pulling back so he could look at Sanji, Zoro lifted the hand from the blonde's hip and used it to brush the hair from his face so he could see the blonde better.

"Stay with me. Not just tonight. Tomorrow let's get your stuff and bring it here. I’ll pay for the remaining days in your hotel room but I don't want you that far from me. I want to make sure every second I have you isn't wasted going forward. Will you do this for me?"

Blushing, Sanji rolled his eyes. "So demanding. I could have some nasty habits you know. Not to mention I'm sure you snore. There is also the possibility you might kill me with your cooking. Tell me why I should subject myself to that every day going forward?"

Smirking with some of his usual haute, Zoro teased. "Wasn't it you who said love worked in mysterious ways?"

Sanji just scowled. "Shut up and kiss me, idiot. You are far more attractive when you aren't being a smart ass."

"Better than a dumb ass."

Moving his hand back to Sanji's hip, Zoro rolled the blonde on top of him.

"Now whose demanding. Guess if I'm too stupid to know what I'm doing I guess you should do it all for me."

With a blush covering his entire face Sanji looked down at Zoro a few moments with his heart in his throat. It had been so much easier to accept when Zoro was the one initiating but him turning the tables forced Sanji to face exactly how willing he was to meet Zoro halfway.

"Brute."

"If you weren’t so breathtaking blushing on top of me I wouldn't have any reason to be selfish."

Groaning, Sanji covered Zoro's mouth with his hand. "Would you just shut up already!"

"Make me pretty boy."

Biting his lower lip a moment Sanji dug his fingers into the fabric of the clothes on Zoro's chest before leaning down and taking his just desert. He had started this little game and now he had to suffer the consequences, though being the very reward he was now being served hadn't been on the menu.


	31. Safe House

[Safe House by Feather](https://youtu.be/VDFJn32p5L0)

  
Unlike the intimacies from before, the lips pressed against Sanji’s now was soft and reassuring with no hind of demand or desperation. Speaking of trust and all-encompassing love, they molded around him reassuringly, leaving no room in his mind for doubt while soothing his anxiety and insecurity. 

Releasing the intensity of his grip on the fabric at Zoro’s chest, Sanji slowly began to relax into the feel of Zoro underneath him. 

“You sure you have experience? You are acting more like an innocent virgin afraid to touch something.” 

Zoro’s voice was teasing, and light as his lips spoke softly against Sanji’s while his hands slowly came to rest on the outside of Sanji’s thighs. 

“If being a gentleman equates to being a virgin in your book, they maybe I don’t want to delve any deeper down this rabbit hole.” 

Sanji’s voice was tense but teasing awkwardly. 

Raising his hand to Sanji’s back, Zoro rolls them both carefully over, so Sanji is now beneath him. 

“Is that so. Well, Alice, I can always get up and send you on your way.” 

Zoro pulls back slightly with a glint of mischief in his eye, but Sanji can tell he is full of shit with how slow he is moving and how keenly he watches the blonde’s reaction.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” 

Grabbing Zoro behind the neck, Sanji pulls him back down and kisses him profoundly, allowing their body to meet, so he feels the entire length of Zoro in enough intimate detail that his body begins to respond of its own accord. 

“Guess you aren’t lying since it’s not your nose growing longer.”

Rolling to his side, Zoro takes Sanji’s hand and laces their fingers together before bringing them back to his lips and kissing it. 

“So before we do anything too crazy, why don’t you tell me how you feel now that your closest friend and his partner, who also happen to be a good friend of yours, know you are seeing a guy?”

Looking to Zoro as if hoping he could find the script he should say written all over the man’s face. Sanji breathed in slowly and deeply. Having not given himself any time to think on the subject, his mind was now incapable of sorting out an intelligent thought on the matter.

Trying to defer, Sanji turned the question back into Zoro. 

“Well, how do you feel now that they know and it makes no sense to hide what we are doing?”

Zoro, who had kept his eyes closed as his lips caressed the back of Sanji’s hand, opened them to look sideways at the blonde before pulling them away and speaking.

“I’m not going to feed you answers. I want you to answer my question honestly. I think you know that I am both excited and relieved to feel like we can be open about a relationship. The problem is you, and I aren’t in a relationship. We are just casually interacting intimately. Up until now, you have agreed to be with me, but you have never officially stated or acknowledged that we are together in a committed relationship.” 

Zoro let that sink in a moment before continuing. 

“Truly being with you day to day, sharing nonsensical moments and rare intimacies is the thing that carries me through everything else daily. Call it the highlight, call it the only good thing, whatever it is, it’s the thing I want more than anything except having you in my life.” 

Placing the back of Sanji’s hand against his cheek, the weight of Zoro’s words remains heavy. 

“Now that they know, I want us to be able to enjoy ourselves until you have to leave and the real decision has to be made. I have seven days left to convince you I am the only thing you need, and I don’t intend to waste them chasing your ass unless it’s into this bed.” 

Sanji blushes at that, but Zoro’s face remains serious.

Wanting to remain connected but needing to break away from Zoro’s intense gaze, Sanji leaned back on the pillows and stared up at the ceiling. How did he feel? What did he want? Most importantly, would he be able to, or did he even want to move in with Zoro?

Closing his eyes, he imagined what it would be like to wake up every morning next to this abrasive and brutally honest man whose words could melt and enflame him at a moment's notice. Would their utensils be on opposite sides of the sink, or would Zoro keep moving his toothbrush to Sanji’s holder while he used only Sanji’s toothpaste simply because it had touched his mouth? 

Shifting to the kitchen, Sanji imagined himself cooking something and Zoro coming up behind him to wrap his arms around him before kissing him in the cheek. Sanji would make some snarky remark, and Zoro would steel some of the ingredients if not a taste of what Sanji was making before making a clean escape to the other side of the island where he would watch Sanji cook. 

Finally, his mind shifted to the bedroom where Sanji would have to see Zoro in various stages of undress night after night. Would he be comfortable sleeping next to a man he knew would want to jump his shit the first chance he got? Could he even sleep knowing Zoro would either be almost wholly naked or entirely naked under the sheets next to him? 

Breathing in deeply and slowly, Sanji collected himself. 

Was the real issue that he would be daring Zoro, or was it more what would happen when he went back home and had to live without him but with the knowledge that he was at least bi if not gay? How could he live with that lifestyle back gone where everyone hid secrets like that deep within themselves and lived dual lives just to satiate their “darker desires”? That wasn’t something Sanji wanted to drag Zoro into. That wasn’t even something he wanted to drag himself back into. 

Setting his lips, Sanji made up his mind. He needed to start being more honest with himself and with Zoro. 

“Zoro?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t want any more secrets between us. At least not harmful ones.”

“Neither do I.”

“Good. I also want you to understand that the things I feel for you, with you, and because of you are real and genuine as far as I can tell.”

He nods but says nothing.

“Truthfully, I’m worried about going back. I’m worried because the world I live in treats everything like this as dirty secrets one should hide and never show in the light of day. I don’t want to drag you into something like that. I don’t want how our relationship looks to others to make you regret being with me. I’m also not sure I will be able to support you and us the way I should in an environment like that.”

It’s not that I care what others think, but part of me still can’t release the sense of failure I feel over my ex. We were together so long, and I knew nothing. Had I been more aware and more tentative to her needs, maybe she wouldn’t have sought someone else.” 

“The guiltiest part of me also wonders if maybe I wasn’t able to give her what she needed because I was using her as a bandaid for desired I didn’t know I had and couldn’t bring myself to a knowledge. I mean, there were dozens of times where I caught her checking out other guys. Though I brushed it off at the time, I never even considered how seeing the objects of her desire made me feel. Why did I just brush it off? Was I that cocky, or did I secretly agree with her? Would she have staid if I had known I liked men? Would I have been willing and able to share her with someone else?” 

Sensing Sanji was becoming frantic, Zoro brought his lips to the blonde's ear and whispered soothingly as he gathered him against his chest, “Sanji, I’m right here. Everything is alright. You can’t get caught up in what might happen because it hasn’t happened yet. Why don’t we just focus on what is happening right here and now? I’m not going anywhere; I’m keeping you here with me whether you like it or not, so just relax and breathe.”

“But Zoro I-“ 

Pulling Sanji’s lips purposefully to his, Zoro shits him up long enough to render the man temporarily speechless. 

“Don’t make me make you forget everything but me. That’s a little more than I think you can take right now, but I’ll do it if I can’t get you to calm down. There is nothing to worry about. You have me as well as Law and Ace. No matter what you think will happen, we won’t let it happen. No one gets to decides your happiness but you, and right now, I want you to be happy with me.” 

Zoro kisses him again deeply until Sanji begins to relax against him. 

“There, much better. All you have to remember is I will always be here to support you when things feel too heavy to bear.” 

Wrapping his arm not pinned by his body around Zoro’s waist, Sanji breathes in deeply, trying to calm his mind, which would have worked had he not caught a whiff of the slightly musky scent of Zoro’s cologne. 

His senses now wholly focused on the smell before him, Sanji takes in another deep breath before looking at Zoro’s chest and sliding his hand to the buttons of the garments that might lay between him and that smoothly erotic scent. 

With unparalleled adeptness, Sanji had unfastened all of Zoro’s buttons from the waist up and was pulling them open before bringing his nose to Zoro’s chest in an attempt to trace the scent. 

“Keep that up, and I might get the wrong idea.” Zoro’s voice was controlled but not angry as he let Sanji undress him. 

Ignoring Zoro’s protests, Sanji traveled up Zoro’s chest and neck before nestling his nose behind Zoro’s ear, where he breathed in the scent deeply. 

A soft moan escapes Zoro’s lips. “For someone not trying to be a tease, you sure don’t leave a guy much room to breathe.” 

“You didn’t smell this good before.”

“Maybe I did, and you just didn’t notice.” 

Dropping his voice an octave, Zoro tilted his head away from Sanji, giving him a better angle.

“By the way you are drinking it in, I would guess you have never been turned on by a man’s cologne before.”

Running his nose up and down the soft skin behind Zoro’s ear, Sanji’s reply is blunt. 

“Why would I ever get turned on by a man’s cologne?” 

“I guess that is a fair point seeing as the smell from the bottle is different than the smell after it has mixed with the chemicals in my body, especially when my body temperature rises from arousal.”

Sanji breaths in and bites his lower lip as the scent fogs his mind, and the feel of Zoro’s hand sliding under his shirt and up his chest roots his consciousness to his rising arousal. 

“I’ll have to remember how much you like it then and make sure to wear it when you least expect it.” Making a mental note to buy a bar of soap the next time he has a free moment, so the scent lingers on his clothes and more subtly on his body as a whole. 

Placing his hand on Zoro’s bare chest, Sanji’s awareness falters between the seductive scent emanating from the man and the elevated and robust heartbeat that barrels against Zoro’s chest. 

“Seems I’m not the only one affected by this turn of events.” 

“How could I not be with you all up in my personal space? You never cease feeling amazing against my skin.” 

Embarrassed, Sanji nips at the flesh behind Zoro’s ear, making him suck in air sharply between his teeth. 

“So violent when you are embarrassed.” 

Quickly and efficiently, Zoro collected Sanji in his arms and picked him up before carrying him to the bathroom, where he set the blonde man down before shrugging out of his half discarded dress attire. 

“You are welcome to join me in the shower if you are up to it, but I, for one, would rather be the reason you get turned on and not have it be the cologne.” 

Feeling like he had a pale of ice water splashed on his face, Sanji sobered up. Though his words hadn’t been malicious, Sanji could hear the slight tinge of frustration in the marimo’s voice that Zoro might need help getting Sanji to come onto him.

Unsure of what to say or do, Sanji instead watched as Zoro completely undressed and stepped out of his clothes before stepping into the shower and closing the shower door. 

Though it had only been the briefest of moments, Sanji couldn’t ignore the fact that Zoro’s well-built frame and broad shoulders made him feel weak in the knees. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to have that man on top of him dragging out his moans as every ounce of his strength coiled behind his thrusts, waiting for Sanji to beg for more. 

Biting the knuckle of his index finger as the door closed and the water turned on, Sanji stared at his reflection in the mirror, which showed him the man he was instead of the man he wanted to be with Zoro. 

With heart beating fast enough to break out of his chest, he shrugged off his clothing before stepping towards the door and reaching his delicate hands towards the handle. 


	32. Point of No Return

There was no turning back. Placing his hand on that knob and pulling back meant he couldn't take any of it back. Not that Sanji was going to or planning to, but there was no denying this was a clear invitation to uncharted territory that would change the way sex and intimacy affected and defined him going forward.

Hesitating slightly, Sanji wondered, "Is this what Law felt like before he crossed the intimacy gap with Ace?"

Knowing full well phoning a friend was disgustingly taboo at this moment and that this should remain between Zoro and him, Sanji cleared his head and slowly began undressing by feel alone, making sure whatever movement went on behind that door he remained aware of it.

After what seemed like a painful amount of time, Sanji cut ties with the anxieties that remained like oil stains on his clothes that now lay lifeless on the floor. Placing his hand firmly on the door handle, he pulled it back and stepped inside.

Though the first thing he saw was Zoro's slick, muscled back, Sanji quickly found his eyes captured by Zoro's as the green-haired man turned to face him before asking, "Is the water too hot? I can turn it down."

Sanji could feel his anxieties beating inaffectively at the door of the shower in the same way pain from a tension headache blasted the walls of your skull after serious narcotics. Recognizing the feeling should be attached to him but accepting the separation he had created by leaving them outside the shower, Sanji gave in to his inhibitions.

"It's not the water that's too hot."

Suddenly struck with the urge to dart his eyes down to Zoro's shaft to see what reaction that little remark had caused, the last vestiges of sense Sanji had, told him it would be better to keep his eyes locked on Zoro instead.

Rewarded with Zoro moving towards him, causing Sanji to unconsciously walk backward until his back pressed up against the cold shower wall, Sanji gasped lightly at the cold, allowing Zoro to pin him against the acrylic wall within the cage of his body before placing his lips dangerously close to his.

"You know we can still keep this descent. But if you have decided to forget your inhibitions, I will gladly use this shower for a better purpose."

Bringing his hands to Zoro's damp locks, Sanji runs his fingers over Zoro's scalp as he speaks in a low, sultry voice. "You know you are hotter when you keep your mouth shut."

Zoro pulled back enough so he clearly saw the challenging smirk on Sanji's face, whose eyes danced with an assurance based on adrenaline. 

"That so? Maybe we should test that theory. There are a lot of things I can't do that I'm sure make me even hotter if my mouth is closed."

The knowingly teasing tone in Zoro's voice sent shivers down Sanji's spine as he brought his lips to the blonde's ear, so each word caressed its rim as he spoke. Allowing himself a slight weakness, Sanji retorted with the thought that this would allow him to ease into this without completely rocking him and sending him into shock.

"You say that because you think if you do, I will just let you have your way."

Bringing his face inches from Sanji's, their bodies had yet to touch from the lips down outside of hands; Zoro's reply made Sanji only slightly aware he may have bitten off more than he could chew.

"You will let me have my way regardless of my mouth being open or not, and you will love every minute of it."

Not giving him a chance to respond, Zoro kissed Sanji profoundly and passionately, his open lips letting his tongue slide between Sanji's so he could caress the inner cavern with it before capturing Sanji's and sucking on it lightly as if teasing him about things to come.

When Sanji's breath had effectively been stolen, Zoro pulled back to look into his eyes as Sanji tried to level out his breathing.

"Last one. My lips are now effectively sealed."

Zoro then made the motion across his lips as if he was holding a zipper, his hand coming up to Sanji's hair to run his fingers through it before bringing his lips to Sanji's cheek to kiss it chastely.

Struck by the intimacy of the gesture, Sanji blushed.

Placing his other hand at Sanji's hip, Zoro pressed himself, fully erect, against Sanji's body gently, so the feel of his arousal wasn't something that turned dirty but became more of a consequence or awareness of the feelings existing between him and Sanji.

With their bodies now connected and Sanji's erection taking on a life of its own, Zoro slid the hand at Sanji’s hip back, so it slid across the sensitive skin of his small but perky cheek until it cupped the fleshiest part in his calloused palm. Letting his lips trail from Sanji's cheek to his neck in delicate closed-lip kisses as the plush flesh pressed into the taught, smooth skin, Zoro's hand gently squeezed and caressed it with practiced strokes.

"I don't know that I would have taken you for an ass man Zoro." Sanji's voice carrying relaxed breathiness as he closed his eyes and focused only on the feel of Zoro against him.

Zoro gives no reply, his lips trailing the remainder of Sanji's jaw before lightly kissing his ear and trailing down his neck.

With nothing but Sanji's reservations separating them, the blonde briefly agonizes about what he should do before Zoro's free hand takes his and places it at the nape of Zoro's neck before sliding his own down the length of Sanji’s arm and bringing it to rest on Sanji's shoulder blade.

Suddenly feeling the chill the water has taken on as it has cooled, Sanji pulls Zoro in closer by putting pressure on the base of his neck, which causes him to groan slightly as the length of Zoro's pelvis brushes against the bottom of Sanji's now fully erect cock as their bodies mesh closer together.

Humming into Sanji's neck, Zoro grabs a handful of his ass cheek before trailing kisses across his shoulder and then down his bicep, his hips grinding into Sanji as he shifts to allow his lips uninterrupted access.

Biting his lip at the deep, hungry sound coming from behind Zoro's lips, Sanji places his other Ryan's on Zoro's shoulder while the hand at his neck digs into the tight muscles underneath as if they will give Sanji stability.

At this point, Zoro finds himself at a crossroads. Does he carefully stroke towards Sanji's shaft, working the blonde towards the idea of him wrapping his fingers around its engorged length so he can tease and pleasure him without ever violating him, or does he decide not to make this something possibly crude and bring his lips between Sanji's thighs and place them all along his length in a loving smattering of wet kisses as Zoro attempts to make him a mess without ever lifting a finger?

Taking the hand on his shoulder as a subconscious sign of what Sanji's body wants, Zoro begins the descent down towards the catalyst of his desire. 

Having never actually placed either his hands or his lips on any part of Sanji's front for longer than a breath, Zoro was surprised by the delicately muscled frame his lips pressed against as his kisses followed the contour of his chest.

When his lips reached Sanji's nipple, Zoro slowly swirled them counterclockwise around the pulled surface, further tightening it and making it more erect. Allowing just the nipple to penetrate the crease of his lips, Zoro relished the feel of Sanji's tight nub against so sensitive an area, especially since it caused the blonde's back to arch slightly, showing his neediness building.

Sliding the hand at Sanji's ass under his cheek, Zoro squeezed the flesh roughly, causing Sanji's to rise slightly upward as Zoro's kisses began to trail down his torso.

Each movement, each tight-lipped kiss, caused Sanji's breathing to become heavier, especially when combined with the teasing of his ass. As Zoro began to move farther down towards his pelvis, Sanji began to moan softly as the tension in his shaft began to ache with a dull, needy pain.

Loving what he felt since he hadn't ever been touched like this in his last relationship and probably hadn't for several relationships before that, Sanji felt his body begin to take control as his hips rolled into Zoro's squeezes; his shaft begging for the friction between their bodies as it attempted to grind against whatever part of Zoro it could find.

Letting the humm vibrate over Sanji's pelvis as his lips trailed closer and closer to Sanji's shaft. At the same time, one hand squeezes his ass, and the other rested on Sanji's hip; Zoro now nealt before the blonde in all his glory, trying to keep focused on his attempt to make Sanji eat his words so Zoro could devour him.

Knowing that wouldn't come quickly, Zoro traced Sanji's Adonis line with his lips before slowly dragging them through the wet, coarse density of Sanji's almost translucent blonde and perfectly manicured patch of hair.

The sound of Sanji sucking in air through his teeth as his hands dug into the flesh of Zoro’s shoulder and neck made Zoro's cock twitch painfully. Sanji wanted this, so why should he hesitate or drag this on longer? Placing his lips at the base, Zoro softly kissed the taught, angrily hot skin with a slight quirk to the corners of his mouth as he savored the fruits of his labor.

The needy, almost feminine half whine half moan that escaped Sanji's lips made Zoro's head leak even if he couldn't see it. It was vital Sanji admit in body and mind that he wanted this, and nothing stated that more clearly than the pure reactions of a body overcome with heat for another.

Once the moan had died down, Zoro kissed a little further up, his hand on Sanji's ass now sliding up and down the length of the slender man's cheek and back over and over in controlled strokes.

Humming a disgruntled moan, Sanji pressed his head into the back of the shower as his hips started to rock along Zoro's lips shallowly.

Pulling back away from Sanji's clear neediness to stand and face him so his lips could press against Sanji's in a chaste, closed-mouth kiss was quickly the most challenging thing Zoro had done to this point since Sanji had gotten into the shower. This was mainly because Sanji kissed him back with open-mouthed abandon that only made the blonde whimper harder in frustration as Zoro refused to open his lips even the smallest amount.

Pulling back from Sanji's affections that were becoming more and more influenced by pent-up desire, Zoro looked into his eyes with a sly indifference as he pulled his fingers across his lips in the same motion he had done before to indicate his lips were sealed.

Suddenly regretting his thoughtless flirtations, Sanji thought back to the vision he had when he was alone in the shower a handful of nights ago. There Zoro's touch had been unforgiving and demanding but not unwelcome. Taking only what he was given without leaving Sanji feeling dirty, he had taken ahold of Sanji's body. He brought him to his orgasm with affectionate desire instead of animalistic dominance.

Wanting to feel that again, he placed a hand under Zoro's chin and tilted it up so he could look into his eyes.

"It seems you were right, and I was wrong. You truly aren't hotter with your mouth shut. If anything, you are more infuriating."

Pulling his head away with a validating smile, Zoro kisses Sanji's palm before rising to face the blonde.

"You really should listen when I tell you something. Now you have suffered needlessly and all because you thought you were cute. Well, I have a hard truth for you, blondie. The only cute thing I want to see is that face of yours after I've wrecked you."

Keeping his eyes locked on Sanji, Zoro reached out and shut off the water before scooping Sanji up in a Princess carry and exiting the shower towards the bedroom.


	33. Crucifying Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot of anxiety over this chapter now that we are here. I rewrote it four times and though I believe this is where it should have gone I still feel there could have been more steam. Guess I’ll just have to write more with steam 😆

Setting Sanji down so his head rested in the pillows while his damp body became absorbed by the sheets, Zoro wasted no time in pressing another kiss to the blonde's lips before sliding down his torso and placing his lips on Sanji's inner thigh.

"Zoro! What the hell-" His startled response falling on deaf ears.

It was too late to stop him. Too late to find one more reason to force Zoro to hold back. He had given up that chance when he had made that comment in the shower, and now Sanji had to reap what he had sowed.

Trailing kisses parallel to the crease of Sanji's inner thigh, Zoro brought his hand to Sanji's erection and gently wrapped his fingers around it, savoring the shuddering breath the blonde gave as he tried to deny the pleasure he was feeling.

Once his fingers had entirely wrapped around Sanji's shaft, Zoro began to slide them slowly up his length as he kissed up Sanji's torso, which spasmed and twitched with each inch Zoro scaled.

Overwhelmed by how gentle Zoro's hands were, Sanji was utterly in shock at the shudder of pleasure radiating from his groin as Zoro's hand slid painfully slowly up his length. With head tilted back and lower lip clamped by his front teeth, Sanji fought to be allowed to enjoy the sensation while his mind roiled against the idea that another man was giving it to him.

Closing his eyes, trying to block out all unnecessary distractions, Sanji was left with the overriding sound of the pounding of his heart in his ears, and his breath hitched. Hearts beating to the same rhythm. That's what he had said so profoundly to Zoro when trying to assure him his worth as a companion wasn't defined by sexuality or societal convention.

How had he forgotten? It had been so poetic at the moment, and he had genuinely meant it but never expected to have it bolster his feelings in the very subject that Zoro had been baffled by; that Zoro was gay and attracted to Sanji who wasn't gay or interested.

But that was then, and this was now.

Torn from pondering the concept further as Zoro's lips fell on his at the same moment Zoro's fingers gently wrapped around the top of the head of Sanji’s cock smearing the drop of precum that had seeped from it around the surface of his bulb causing Sanji to moan into Zoro's kiss; his hands rising to rest on the marimo's shoulders where his fingers dug into the muscle beneath hesitantly.

Humming against Sanji's lips, Zoro pulled back enough to look into his eyes with a gentle and accepting expression.

Blushing at the idea of Zoro watching as he stroked him, Sanji turned his face to the side.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to watch?"

The corner of his lip turning up in a challenging smirk, Zoro gave a teasing response. "I have a hard time believing a man like you didn't get pleasure from watching women underneath you squirm and beg as you touched them."

Eyebrows pinching at the bridge of his nose but not turning his face towards Zoro, Sanji's response was sad. "I never got the chance. Things always escalated quickly, and they chose to tell me what to do. Being such an accommodating man, I saw no reason not to. They are ladies, not whores."

Bringing his lips to Sanji's shoulder, Zoro kissed it, his fingers unraveling so they could gently stroke up and down Sanji's length.

"Just because they beg and squirm doesn't make them whores. I've found the best sex remains spontaneous. That way, all preconception is thrown out the door because there is no scripted buildup."

Sliding his lips to Sanji's ear, Zoro's voice drops an octave and takes on a more sultry tone. "Shall I show you just how beautiful you are squirming and begging underneath me?"

Waiting to retort until his head had jerked forward so he could face Zoro was a mistake as the marina had slid down Sanji's body and wrapped his lips around Sanji's cock at the same time Sanji's mouth opened to protest.

Except he could no longer protest.

Teased by the slick firmness of Zoro's tongue as it caressed the underside of Sanji's shaft while the marimo's lips pressed around his length, molding his mouth to fit the blonde perfectly, Sanji lost the ability to think or speak.

Arching his back didn't help despite being an unconscious response. Tilting his cock forward slightly had allowed Zoro a better angle to sheath it smoothly and quickly; Sanji's hands jerking above his head to death grip the headboard as his legs tried to clamp shut.

Placing his hands on Sanji's thighs, Zoro clasped them gently but firmly, pulling them apart slowly as his head began to slide up and down Sanji's length while his tongue slid around every surface of Sanji's cock it could caress.

Too much, it was too much. When was the last time he had gotten a blow job? Fuck, when was the last time he had gotten one, and it had been this good? Clamping his eyes shut, the tremors of pleasure clouding his judgment, Sanji tried to envision it was a woman between his legs and that this was a completely normal activity that didn't involve anything messy.

But the more he thought about it, the more his mind filled in the gaps, molding any face and touch to match Zoro's. Groaning out of lust and frustration as Zoro began sloppily sucking just the tip allowing lewd slurping sounds to resound from between Sanji's legs, the blonde reached a hand down and grabbed a fist full of green hair before pulling Zoro's face up to look him in the eye.

Breathy, slightly needy, blushing, and frustrated, Sanji gruffly spat out, "You aren't going to make me beg and squirm like that. Put some thought into it, and don't be so crude."

"My apologies. Is there something you would rather I do?" Zoro's eyes were slightly challenging as they stared into the swimming vortex of Sanji's own.

Frowning, Sanji pursed his lips a second before responding, knowing full well what he was about to say would shatter any hope of things going back to the way they were.

"Well, you love me, don't you? Why don't you make love to me instead of fucking around like I'm some toy you get pleasure from teasing."

Zoro's eyes went wide, and his mouth hung open a second. "You sure you can handle that?"

"No, but that's how I like to do things. I'm not ready for anything not traditional, so unless you want me never to want to sleep with you, I suggest you tolerate it for now."

"I see." Sliding out from Sanji's legs, Zoro moves up the bed to sit next to Sanji, his back now flat against the headboard.

Quirking his eyebrow, Sanji just watched his response until Zoro reaches out a hand, palm up, for Sanji to take.

"Come here."

It wasn't a command, but it also wasn't a question, just a statement with enough weight that Sanji placed his hand gently into Zoro's before the man guided him, so Sanji was straddling over him without engaging Zoro's raging hardon.

Releasing Sanji's hand, Zoro brought both of his to the underside of Sanji's thighs, his fingertips tickling like butterfly wings the skin at the base of his calf before slowly fluttering up as Zoro's eyes stay locked on Sanji's who could only stare back with reserved intensity.

When Zoro's fingers crested Sanji's ass, he wrapped his arms around the slender man's waist before resting the side of his head against his abdomen, forcing Sanji to brace against the headboard as he got pulled forward slightly.

"You are right; I am sorry. I let my arousal get the better of me. You deserve to have this be something so much better. Will you forgive me?"

Zoro looked up then, his cheek still resting on Sanji's navel as Sanji's erection pressed against Zoro's chest and neck.

Blushing and embarrassed, Sanji gruffly barked back, "I am not the cross your affection gets martyred on. Can you just be yourself and stop making this harder!"

Zoro's eyes pinched at the brow in confusion and shock, his mouth opening slightly as his hands fell from Sanji's waist. He was right. Sanji was entirely and irrevocably correct. Thinking back in a rush of images and emotions, Zoro was faced with the fact that for years he had used the men he had been with as crosses to bear his emotional suicide over and over. Showering them with praise like some false idle only to nail them and leave them hanging, he had tried over and over to purge his own crucifixion after loving a man who never had any intention of valuing him back.

Unable to handle the weight of this revelation as it mixed with his genuine feelings for Sanji, Zoro remained frozen against the bed frame as tears started to fall from the corners of his eyes. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. This wasn't what he wanted. He truly loved Sanji. Why couldn't he just show him that, honestly?

"Zoro? Zoro, I'm sorry I-I didn't mean it like that. I was just overwhelmed."

Having not brought any towels, Sanji swung his eyes around the room until finally, he descended on a tissue box on the dresser across from the bed. Scrambling off the mattress, he darted over and grabbed it before pulling out a few and drying Zoro's eyes.

Pulling some out himself, Zoro brought them to his nose and blew, causing a rather unexpected honk to fill the room.

Taking the opportunity to lighten the mood, Sanji took the opening to tease Zoro lightly. "I didn't realize goose was on the menu. I had taken you for more of a swine."

Coming from anyone else who wasn't naked on top of him with that shit-eating smirk, Zoro would have thrown them out or at least lost complete interest in everything that came later. Instead, he just glared at Sanji with a look that said, 'Go fuck yourself.

"Quite the face. I take it you think that's enough to get your point across? Well, unfortunately for you, Marimo-"

This time Sanji brought his lips to Zoro's ear.

"I think you are much hotter when you are giving me that shitty smirk of yours."

Only slightly hesitant, Sanji placed his lips on Zoro's neck and kissed the central tendon that ran from his jaw to his shoulder with featherlight pressure.

This time it was Zoro who reached back and gripped the headboard as he sucked in a quick breath through his teeth; his other hand rising to rest on Sanji's left thigh but remained stationary as his fingers squeezed lightly.

Finding himself aroused by Zoro's response, Sanji kissed a little way down before placing his teeth around the tendon and slowly biting into it.

The moan that tore from Zoro's lips and the tension that overtook his body was just as thrilling to feel underneath his lips, making Sanji want to tease him more and more.

"I thought you wanted me a beautiful mess underneath you. Guess the tables have turned."

Placing his lips flush with Zoro's skin, Sanji sucked in lightly, bringing his right hand to Zoro's chest before sliding it over the taught skin, making it pimple and twitch with each passing caress.

"Who knew you were such a tease. Guess you aren't just a pretty face."

Zoro’s voice breathy and slightly labored, he tried not to be as aroused by Sanji as he knew full well if he gave in, the man would probably never want to speak to him again.

"You think that is a tease? Guess your standards are shallow. Course we knew that."

Raising his lips to Zoro's chin Sanji playfully bit the man's jawline.

"I knew you were good in the kitchen with your hands- but I have yet to see you do anything else good with them." Zoro’s reply hitching slightly.

Caught up in the challenge of Zoro's words as Sanji's teeth hovered dangerously close to Zoro's neck, Sanji's reply was filled with deadly resolve.

"Is that so? Guess you just have to find out first hand."

He had said it filled with bluster, but the truth that he was terrified to take Zoro in hand boiled under the surface of his words. Not willing to go back down on what he said, Sanji raised his head and placed his left hand on Zoro's chin before capturing the man's lips in his own at the same time his right slid down Zoro's chest to wrap delicately around the marimo's shaft.

The neediness of the whine that filled Sanji's lips as his tongue parted Zoro's so he could dominate the man's petulant tongue rocked Sanji to his core.

"That's it. Take it back."

The words writing his mounting desire on the surface of Zoro's lips briefly before Sanji covered them again as he squeezed his grip around Zoro gently before sliding his fingers up Zoro's length.

"Never." Zoro choked out as his hand on Sanji's thigh rose to the blonde's ass cheek and squeezed it, wanting to pull Sanji in against him but not daring to break the rare intimacy he was being afforded.

"Then I guess I have to milk it out of you."

Closing his eyes tightly for a second, trying to regain composure as Sanji's digits began kneaded and milked his now seeping cock, Zoro brought the hand at the headboard to the back of Sanji's head before bringing it to his lips and whispering powerfully in his ear.

"Keep doing that, and I won't last long. Why don't you be a good boy and stay here a moment."

Bringing his hand at the base of Sanji's head to his right hip, Zoro pulled him down to the bed before rolling towards the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube. Pressing the top, he placed some on his index and middle finger before handing it to Sanji.

"You don't need a lot, and I can't handle a lot, but put some on your fingers and then slide it over me however you like. The bottle can be tucked under the pillows.

Doing as Zoro asked as some of his bluster began wearing off the more real this dynamic got, Sanji brought his hand to Zoro's length and began coating it as low moans crept from Zoro.

His face taking on a needy expression as his breathing quickened, Zoro reached out towards Sanji with his hand not suspending lube on his pads.

"Sanji, kiss me."

Rapidly caught up in the rising tension of watching Zoro's pleasure rise. Sanji straddled Zoro once again before bringing his lips to his, his hand still stroking the marimo's length.

For several moments they just kissed as Zoro's free hand traced over Sanji's shoulders and chest lovingly. Then, after Sanji had relaxed back into the intimacy they shared, Zoro's unlubed fingers come to rest on the crest of his ass cheek before sliding down to his thigh where the lubed fingers grazed his anus, circling it in a teasing gesture as if requesting entry.

Sanji's turn to moan into Zoro's lips now a wanton display that shocked the blonde momentarily. Moving his other hand to Sanji's shaft, Zoro began to stroke him steadily, effectively cutting off Sanji's protest.

"Zoro I-"

It was all over then. Knowing he was rapidly closing on his orgasm, Zoro used the tension he built, stroking Sanji to distract the blonde as Zoro inserted his two lubed fingers into Sanji's ass, deeply coating the inside of his walls with lube while allowing them to stretch before he entered himself.

Overcome by the pleasure of being penetrated and milked, Sanji released his grip on Zoro's length before pressing his hands into Zoro's shoulders and moaning into his lips.

With his orgasm stalled, Zoro now could focus on just making love to the man he so desperately wanted.

"Sanji." He whispered as he pulled his lips back to look the blonde in his hooded eyes while Zoro’s fingers teased and pleasured him.

"Zoro-" his whine more feminine than expected, sending chills down Zoro's spine. "It's too much. I shouldn't like...I shouldn't want this."

It was a beg; it was a plea; it made Sanji a mess.

And it was the most beautiful thing Zoro had ever seen because it showed how much Sanji trusted him on a cellular level, even if his mind was trying to get in the way.

"Yes, you should. You should always want love."

Sliding his fingers out from Sanji's ass, Zoro brought his hips just above his head.

"And you should always want me to be the one to give it to you because I want and need you with every fiber of my being."

Kissing him deeply, Zoro lowered Sanji down onto his cock, letting it slide in slowly until bottoming out as the blonde's fingers dug into his shoulders so hard they bled; his lips assaulting Sanji's neck when the blondes head jerked back in a soundless cry.

Once completely swallowed inside Sanji, Zoro refrained from thrusting, letting the blonde acclimate to his size and the idea of him inside while his hand on Sanji's cock still stroked up and down in a measured and reassuring way.

When Sanji finally released his claw-like grip on Zoro's shoulders, his eyes were glistening with tears.

"Why Zoro? Tell me. Why is this so complicated when it feels like this?"

Bringing his hand to Sanji's face, Zoro smiles slightly.

"It isn't. It's complicated because you are making it that way. If this is what you want, I will be here to stand by you through it, as will Ace and Law. I know it's scary because I remember Law talking about it, but I promise you worrying about it and not just letting it happen is hurting you more. So why not enjoy what's in front of you instead of worrying about what's ahead. There is plenty of time for that when we get to where your mind is going, and when we do, you won't be going through it alone."

Sniffling, Sanji nodded before placing his forehead against Zoro's as his hands came to rest on Zoro's shoulders.

"Just promise you won't hurt me."

"I promise. At least not on purpose maliciously. My anger does get the better of me sometimes."

Zoro blushed then, and Sanji laughed slightly.

"Stupid Marimo."

"Smart enough to love you despite yourself."

Zoro kissed him then as his free hand tucked under Sanji's ass and pulled up his cheek, indicating Sanji should start moving. Biting his lip, Sanji complied only to find his mind slammed with unexpected pleasure as Zoro's shaft pressed into his prostate in unison with Zoro's hand sliding up and over the head of his cock.

Caught up in emotion, wrapped up in escalating desire, Sanji rode Zoro's cock hard, kissing him passionately into the headboard as his lips crushed Zoro's in between needy "Fuck yes's and him mewling Zoro's name until his orgasm crashed down around him.

Jerking against Zoro's chest and into his hand, Sanji unloaded both his fluid and his past trauma with each contraction of his shaft. Having cum before Zoro, however, he continued to moan and twitch breathlessly as Zoro took over, setting the pace until he too released, filling Sanji with an unexpected warmth he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Though unwilling to pull out, Zoro suddenly had an overwhelming need to attend to the blonde. Worried that he had been a little too enthusiastic once the pleasure had taken hold, Zoro rolled him onto his side before kissing his forehead and getting out of bed so he could grab a towel for Sanji to lay on when the semen trickled out, as well as a warm damp one to wipe him down, so he didn't feel self-conscious about cumming in Zoro's hand.

Though he hadn't been gone long, Zoro came back to a man sleeping soundly; his face relaxed and his breathing deep. Smiling as he gently caressed Sanji’s face, Zoro carefully tucked the towel under him the best he could before gently wiping off his now-retracted shaft making sure to do the same for his sack as well.

Though Sanji shifted and moaned slightly in his sleep, he did not wake, which was a relief. When Zoro was done and wiped down himself, he crawled into bed and around Sanji, his heart finally full.


	34. Other Side of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry loves for the 6k chapter. Lots needed to happen to set the stage for the morning after. I’ll try not to keep them this long as I know they are harder to read esp on mobile. ❤️

It was a dream within a dream

and as I, recently awoken, fell from the heavens

I glanced in limbo an existence I neither wanted to end nor wanted to exist independent of me.

Flitting in the dawn light

Wavering with each shallow breath

I dared to dream a wakeful tangibility

Sewn from tempestuous ambitions

And persistent desire

It remained motionless yet out of reach as the veil of consciousness disappeared

And I became the reality

Hidden behind the memory

Lost in our fidelity

Craven in our solidarity

Do you as well wish for me to be?

Or will I fade into what's forgotten

As the horizon falls for a different sky

On the other side of the world?

-J.R. Layne

———————

To say Zoro lacked depth because of his shallow external personality was the same as saying Nami only did things that benefited her monetarily.

To the average person, Nami only did things and vested in people who she deemed had a worth that benefited her. To the rare few, however, she shared a heart-wrenching devotion that superseded her personal needs and completely encompassed someone else's. It was rare to experience and even rarer to claim such rank as the receiver, but it was not a mythological concept.

For Zoro, his depth was seen in the outpouring of emotion he harnessed to acuteness in various parts of his body. When utilized by his lips, his depth channeled his heart's canals as they bled using both words and kisses.

When utilized by his hands, they gave color, dimension, shape, and life to the blades he crafted.

And when wielded by his eyes, they created doorways to his soul a person could get lost in.

So as morning came and Zoro found himself awake staring at the wall in a room that felt more at peace than he had ever thought possible after his horrible breakup, all he could do was let the tears fall from the corners of his eyes as they slide closed.

If he didn't look, he wouldn't know. If he didn't look, he could continue to believe Sanji was there. If he didn't look, he could carry the feeling of complete and utter emotional fullness until he was forced to leave his bed.

If he didn't look. If only he didn't have to look.

But he had to because it hurt. It hurt so god damn bad to wake up and feel this alone, this incomplete as the terror of what could eat him from the inside. It hurt so much to think everything had fallen apart and that once Sanji woke if he weren’t already gone, everything would vanish like some modern-day Cinderella.

It hurt so much. So, so much.

Clamping his eyes shut, he opened the door to the deepest wound he had continued to carry, deciding, if he could release that and live, nothing that happened with Sanji could ever hurt him as bad. So as tears streamed down his cheeks and his voice wavered slightly, Zoro recited the poem he had used to share his devotion every night after he first slept with his ex until their world fell apart and his heart turned to stone.

"I dream of you, to wake: would that I might

Dream of you and not wake but slumber on;

Nor find with dreams the dear companion was gone,

As Summer ended, Summer birds take flight.

In happy dreams, I hold you full in night.

I blush again who waking look so wan;

Brighter than sunniest day that ever shone,

In happy dreams your smile makes day of night.

Thus only in a dream we are at one,

Thus only in a dream we give and take

The faith that maketh rich who take or give;

If thus to sleep is sweeter than to wake,

To die were indeed sweeter than to live,

Though there be nothing new beneath the sun.*"

Though pausing to catch his breath and his thoughts, he was also collecting himself for the worst while hoping against hope that when he turned his head, his son would remain as bright.

So as his face became the sundial that told of the heavenly movement of his heart when it moved from light to shadow, Zoro's eyes came to rest on the emptiness of the bed beside him as he turned to face where Sanji should have been. Where once golden locks had cascaded around the goose down pillow under Sanji's head, and time-worn eyes pinched at the corner carrying creases under the lower lids lay gently shut with skin relaxed, that pillow now lay bear as the tombstone to rumpled sheets and testament to Zoro's love.

Unable to comprehend the vacancy, Zoro reached out and grabbed the pillow before bringing it to his face and burying his nose in it. Breathing in deeply, he could still smell the citrus-like smell of whatever product Sanji used in his hair and the slight tang of salt from his sweat as it absorbed into the cotton surface much the same way Sanji himself had been absorbed into Zoro and become part of every waking thought.

Though part of him knew he was stupid since he hadn't gotten out of bed to see if maybe Sanji was just in another part of the house, and this was all in his mind, too many walls had been broken down in the blink of an eye, too much hope had been released into one single concept after being bled bone dry for so long that Zoro's emotional state wouldn't allow that rational a foothold.

Curling around the pillow Zoro cursed himself. "Why did I let myself get invested? I should have known this was going to go this way. Not everyone is as lucky as that flighty son of a bitch Ace. Not everyone-"

Then the door to the patio opened off to his right, bringing with it his sun. Wearing a tightly cinched pair of Zoro's track pants and his shirt left open from last night, Sanji tentatively looked inside to see a rather startled and relieved Zoro looking at him hopefully as he clutched the pillow he had used from the previous night.

"I thought I heard you were talking, so I figured I'd check and see if you wanted breakfast. I'm glad I didn't wake you when I got up. You seemed completely exhausted with how deeply you were sleeping."

For several moments the two men just stared at one another, Sanji moving to lean against the door frame while Zoro sat up and leaned against the headboard with his right knee bent and his hand resting on it in a vain attempt to hide his arousal at seeing Sanji still here wearing his clothes.

Finally clearing his throat with a blush creaking over his face, Zoro looked down at his hand. "I did. What about you? You...hurt anywhere?"

It was Sanji's turn to blush and look away. "No. I was also surprised to see I was rather clean as well. I guess you might have had a hand in that?"

Glaring at Sanji in embarrassment, Zoro snapped back without malice, "Well, I wasn't going just to let you lay in a pool of fluid and wake up all tacky. That doesn't say 'I love you."

Sanji's heart clenched as it skipped a beat. Trying to couch his embarrassment by lightening the mood, he took a job at Zoro.

"You know that might just be the sweetest material thing you have done for me. I mean, sure, you have remained an absolute gentleman, but actions like that speak louder than words."

"Is that so? Well, why don't you come over here then so I can show you with actions just how sweet I can be."

Trying to keep his breathing steady and his face calm, Sanji walked towards the side of the bed closest to Zoro with his hands in his pockets. When he got to the edge, he stopped and gave Zoro a challenging look.

"This close enough?"

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Zoro leaned up and took Sanji's hand before yanking the blonde down on top of him in a tangle of arms and legs that almost earned him a knee to the groin.

Letting it slide, Zoro just linked his fingers with Sanji's, forcing the blonde to lean on one elbow as his other hand rested on the right side of Zoro's bare chest.

"The only way you are ever going to be close enough is if we are plastered together, and I am inside of you."

The deep rumble of the words as they escaped Zoro's lips sent delicious shivers down Sanji's spine. At the same time, the slightly damp tap of Zoro's head against his navel brought back all the memories of last night that he had struggled so intensely with this morning as he had risen out of bed shortly after dawn to call Law while he sat on the deck drinking coffee.

————

Flashback

————- 

The soft gray light of dawn had just begun to seep through the shades on the patio door when Sanji awoke that morning. Though it didn't take long for him to descend to the fact he had indeed slept with Zoro the night before, there was warm residual neediness he was filled with that made him want to reach out and caress Zoro's cheek as he slept peacefully just to rekindle that feeling of emotional security he was now depleted of. Of course, Sanji knew should Zoro wake, he would most likely be enveloped in another round of lovemaking that he would provide no resistance to. Still, for the briefest of moments, Sanji needed a tangible validation that none of this was a dream.

It was strange to have such irrational trepidation over touching another person he was intimate with, seeing as he had never feared touching another woman in his life. Still, something about Zoro's masculinity and overbearing affection left Sanji feeling weak and shy. So as the pads of his fingers touched the soft surface of Zoro's cheek, Sanji smiled and gave a quiet sigh.

He was there, and Sanji hadn't just dreamed it all.

Slowly and carefully, Sanji ran his fingers over Zoro's sleeping face touching his cheek, his eyelids, his jaw, and his nose until Sanji felt he could sculpt him out of ice entirely from memory.

Eventually, he removed his hand, knowing if he continued down this path, his hand would end up creating more trouble than he was ready to take on, a thought that made him blush as he clenched his hand into a fist unconsciously.

Once positioned a few inches apart, Sanji slowly slid out of bed and went to head out the door but stopped dead in his tracks when Zoro's voice rang out clearly.

"I love you. Please don't leave me. I need you."

Jerking his head back with eyes wide, Sanji's heart raced for a handful of seconds before he sighed and smiled slightly.

Zoro's eyes were shut, and his hand was extended outward, his fingers twitching and slightly curling as if he was trying to grasp something while sleeping.

"Silly marimo," Sanji whispered as he tiptoed back to bed.

Zoro just moaned softly in a non-sexual way as his eyebrows scrunched, causing Sanji to lean over carefully and place his lips on Zoro's forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise.”

Instantly Zoro's face relaxed, and his hand retracted, tucking back under the pillow as Zoro sighed.

Feeling and seeing Zoro's reaction made Sanji's heartache. Though he might tell himself he could leave, there was no way after last night, and this morning he could bring himself to do so. There was too much he had given to this obnoxiously emotionally abrasive man to walk away now.

Instead, he took this time as Zoro slept to reassess himself emotionally. Stepping back once again, Sanji pulled on some clothes -the pants stollen from Zoro's closet- and then heading into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Once his cup was ready, he headed out to the balcony and dialed Law.

Law

Since this is the first I hear from you, I take it; it's safe to say you aren't dead?

Sanji

Clearly.

Law

What's bothering you then?

At this point, Ace's quiet voice was heard mumbling something about wanting to know if it's Sanji, to which Law tells him it is, and it's okay just go back to sleep.

Sanji

We...had sex.

Law

Okay. That's good, isn't it? Is that not what you wanted?

Sanji

To be honest, I wasn't sure it was what I wanted but being with him, being intimate with him, it just feels natural even though my brain tries to tell me it's not.

Law

So the issue isn't how you feel. It's how you think you should feel.

Sanji

More or less.

Law

Alright, well, let's break it down. Was he rough?

At this point, Sanji can hear Law cracking his knuckles in the background.

Sanji

No. He might have been a little forward at first, seeing as the first five minutes in the bed, he had his mouth around my cock, sucking it like it was a god damn pop sickle.

Law

By the slight groan to your voice, that doesn't sound like something you minded.

Sanji

*sighs heavily* How could I? It felt amazing, but I told him that wasn't what I wanted our first time to be like."

Law

Really? Did he take it well?

Sanji

More or less.

Law

Care to elaborate? 

Sanji

[in a slightly quiet voice explains what he told Zoro and then how Zoro reacted

Law

Jesus Sanji, he must be a masochist to want still to fuck you after that.

Sanji

I know it just came out. I panicked, okay.

Law

Well, he loves you. So what made you call me instead of waking him up and having your way with him again like you should be doing?

Sanji

I just...

That's when Sanji paused and took the phone from his ear as his eyes looked at the patio door. For several moments his ears strain until he can finally make out the sound of Zoro's voice. Lifting the phone back to his ear Sanji ends the call.

Sanji

It looks like he might be awake. I have to go.

The phone clicks, and Sanji puts it back in the pocket of Zoro's pants before heading to the door and opening it so he can once again face Zoro.

—————

Flash forward to present

—————

"I knew you would be nothing but a tease first thing in the morning." Sanji tried to sound exasperated.

"How could I not be? Between being terrified, you left and then seeing you here dressed in my pants partially exposed, my mind and body just couldn't handle the shock."

Rolling his eyes in embarrassment, Sanji unlinked his fingers and pulled back from Zoro, shifting so he could swing his legs off the bed and stand much the way he had this morning.

Frowning slightly, Zoro sat up. "Are you seriously disgusted by the idea of being intimate with me? Was last night that bad that you just can't stand the thought of me wanting to indulge in your body every chance I get?"

Sanji's sigh is exasperated and frustrated as he responds with his back towards Zoro.

"Of course, I'm not disgusted, and no, it wasn't bad. To be honest, it was...more amazing than I could have anticipated. That's why it's complicated. So I'll tell you the same thing now that I told you this morning when you said you loved me and asked me not to leave because you needed me in your sleep. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. So just...put some pants on and have breakfast. There is no need to rush things.

Dumbfounded, Zoro could only stare as Sanji left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. Had he called to him in his sleep? How desperate that must have made him seem. Yet Sanji had told him exactly what he wanted to hear, though, in truth, he remembered nothing from when he was asleep, so any dream he might have had that correlated would remain locked behind the void.

Suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of foolishness, Zoro climbed quickly out of bed and headed to his closet, where he too put on pants without boxers choosing to leave his top bare in hopes it would earn him some unsolicited attention.

Trying to play it off like he wasn't secretly hoping the sight of him half-naked would make Sanji react in some way, Zoro entered the living area and moved towards the island, which already had a cup of coffee waiting.

"That for me?" His voice casual as Sanji cracked an egg into the skillet but didn't turn around.

"Yeah, mines outside. It's probably cold. I'll just reheat it."

Turning towards the patio door, Zoro headed outside to collect the cup only to have a shrill whistle welcome him as the nosey female tenant across the street catcalls at him.

"Looking good, Zoro! Want to come over to my place and clean my pipes?"

Scowling, Zoro just ignored her before picking up Sanji's cup and bringing it inside to set on the island, the door shutting firmly after his entry.

"You drink that one. I'll take this one. The cups still warm, and I’d rather you have the fresh one."

Bringing his lips to the rim, Zoro took a sip.

"What was that all about?" Sanji asked, suddenly confusing Zoro.

"What was what about?" He takes another sip as he brings the cup with him to the dining room table, where he sits down and watches Sanji.

"That woman outside. The one that asked you to clean her pipes."

There was a sharpness to Sanji's question, and a harsher scrape of the bottom of the pan on the burner as Sanji took his insecurity out on the utensils.

"Oh, that tenant across the street? I swear she waits there to see if I will walk out indecent so she can piss me off. She's been after me for years. I just ignore her."

"I see," Sanji says nothing after that, just shuffled the pan around as he added ingredients letting the savory smell of bacon, french toast, eggs, sausage, and hash browns fill the kitchen.

Sensing the tension, Zoro tried to break the ice until a knock at the door caught both of them off guard...

"Who the fuck is that?" Zoro half-whispered as he set his cup down and headed towards the door.

"Are you going to answer it like that? What if it's that woman from across the street?"

Zoro dismissed Sanji firmly. "She tried that once, and I tore her a new one. Said if she ever showed up at my door again, I'd call the cops and get a restraining order. Since then, she just harassed me from across the street."

Standing in front of the door as a rather imposing figure half-naked, Zoro leaned down and looked through the peephole before groaning and opening the door.

"What the fuck do you idiots want! Didn't you think I might be in the middle of something?"

That's when Ace walks in with Law in tow.

"Of course I did. I gave you plenty of time for that, and it seems I calculated perfectly. I figured you would start breakfast around now." Ace's teasing voice was poking fun at Zoro.

"That didn't mean that gave you a free pass to encroach on me!" Zoro snapped.

"It does when it's not just about you. We were worried about Sanji too."

Walking to the island, Ace picked up Zoro's cup and downed the coffee before heading to the couch where he sat in the corner closest to the patio, making sure he could still face all parties present.

"So since Law won't tell me anything about what happened last night once you got back, why don't you tell me yourself, Sanji dear. I want to make sure Zoro wasn't a beast."

Ace then gave Zoro a knowing look as Law brought Ace his plate that Sanji had left on the island.

"Why don't you give everyone a chance to eat first before you start giving them hell." Law reprimands Ace causing him to frown, but he takes the plate willingly.

"It's a good thing Sanji's cooking is so good, or you wouldn't be getting off so easy, Zoro."

"Why don't you just shut up and eat your ungrateful ass." It was all Zoro could come back with before Sanji sat down at the table and locked eyes with Zoro.

"Come sit down and eat. No one wants to deal with your misplaced anger on an empty stomach." That was all Sanji said before cutting off a piece of egg and waiting for Zoro to sit.

Setting his jaw, Zoro walked towards the table as Law patted Ace's back, trying to keep him from choking further on both the food and Sanji's burn that Sanji had slapped Zoro with without hesitation.

Ignoring Ace's suffering, Zoro took his seat next to Sanji before propping his cheek on his palm and scowling.

Lifting the fork to Zoro's lips, Sanji pressed the food to his mouth. "Don't be stubborn. Eat something."

Continuing to refuse, Sanji brought his lips to Zoro's ear and whispered low enough for only him to hear.

"If you don't behave, I won't sleep with you tonight. I'll go back to the hotel and stay there, leaving you all alone. You don't need to be rude. They are just trying to be thoughtful, as annoying as it might seem to you."

Zoro spun his head around and glared at Sanji in disbelief, only to find Sanji's unimpressed stare looking back. For several moments they just looked at each other, the room remaining quiet outside of the sounds of eating, until Zoro opened his mouth and ate the food; his disdain for the situation clear.

Brushing that aside, it was Sanji who breached the silence, not Ace, though the fiery trouble maker was locked and loaded to respond as his lips had begun to open.

"It was very kind of you both to stop by. Ace, I am sorry I woke you up with my call and caused you to worry so early in the morning."

Ace just waved a dismissive hand as Law collected their plates and took them to the sink so he could dump the remains in the trash before beginning to wash them.

"It's fine. I'd rather know you are safe than worry Zoro damaged you irreparably."

Zoro tried to bark a retort, but Sanji shoved the last bite in his mouth, forcing him to chew before standing himself and taking their plate to the sink so he could take over-cleaning.

Glaring at Sanji and trying not to choke, Zoro chewed as fast as he could before swallowing and readying his remark he was going to say.

"Do me a favor. Go put a shirt on and try to look like you give a shit about someone else. I can't talk with you when you look like some beefcake with no brains. It makes me sick."

It wasn't the fact that Ace had insulted him that bothered Zoro. It was the severe sudden tone of Ace's voice, and the look in his eyes as he got up and headed outside that made Zoro pause.

Glancing over at Sanji, that strange feeling of trepidation didn't cease as Sanji remained with his back to Zoro, Law turning instead, having felt Zoro's inquisitive stare giving Zoro a 'what did you expect' disappointed look that made Zoro groan inwardly.

Standing, his eyes lingering on Sanji's back a moment longer as the blonde continued to wash the dishes silently, Zoro headed to the bedroom to put on a shirt before using the bedroom door to exit onto the patio where Ace stood leaning on the railing with a sad look in his eyes.

"What's up? I take it you have something to say?"

"I do."

For several moments silence reigned, letting the tension increase to razor wire-thin before Ace stood, turned around, and faced Zoro as he leaned on the railing.

"I'm glad he stayed. I was worried."

Coming to stand next to Ace so he could lean on the railing, Zoro tried to curb his surprise.

"Why were you worried?"

"Because Sanji isn't Law. Sanji is all fire and passion. Sure he has a good head on his shoulders, but he's blinded by love. He's been in love with love so long he stopped knowing what real love looks like, thanks to his ex. He did everything for her, and yet she shredded him, destroying his concept of love, and no one has even bothered to try to rebuild him until now. I was worried he had gone so long without help he wouldn't be able to accept love isn't a feeling rationally. It's a state of existence. Loving someone means taking their entirety and cradling it even when they beat against you and curse you. It means doing what needs to be done even if it isn't popular, and it means giving completely of yourself and accepting the entirety of another person without seeing the semantics of how the world made them."

Ace turned and stared at Zoro then.

"I was also terrified you had been dead so long emotionally that you wouldn't be able to tell how Sanji was telling you he loved you because you had continually gotten an outpouring of emotion from the guys you fucked. Sanji isn't like that, though, at least not right now. He used to be, throwing himself all over the place for girls and at girls until no one took him seriously, but after we left the event, Law told me just how much Sanji loved you and that even Sanji himself didn't realize it."

Zoro turned his head then and looked at Ace. 

"No man in his right mind should have forgiven you that easily. If you hadn't cracked when you got out of the car, I know Law wouldn't have forgiven you that easy, but Sanji did. That meal that night was his heart on a platter, you know that, right?"

Zoro looked down and turned his head back out towards the world in front of him.

"I hope you do because it was, and for him to then turn around and face his fear surrounding sleeping with you...the intensity of that act is overwhelming. I can tell you, though Law dragged our busy out a long time before finally giving in and allowing us to go public, he and I were messing around for a while before that. Being a more private man, we kept it under the radar, but for a long time, he wouldn't touch me. He would only be intimate if I initiated it. That meant I would have to finish separately of him because the thought of engaging in my pleasure caused such a visceral response he would become ill."

Zoro, hearing this for the first time, leaned away in shock as he stood and faced Ace again.

"You can't be serious?"

Ace nodded with a sad expression. "I wouldn't lie about that. Don't think badly of him; he grew up in a quite misogynistic house, so caring about others was not as intuitive to him. Looking at him now, you would have never guessed, but it was quite painful back than to force him out of his shell."

Ace was quiet for a moment before a shuddering breath broke the silence. "The day he told me he wanted to touch me and try to give me pleasure, I thought my heart was going to explode. I was such a disgusting mess cumming in less than a minute. He didn't care, though. At that time, he was ready to shed the last of his fears and begin to have a relationship that was honest and open between us at least."

Wiping the tears from his eyes with his thumb, Ace collected himself and continued. "Don't give up on Sanji. He loves you so much. You can't see it because you aren't used to looking for it, but I promise you he does."

"I don't plan to. I was so fucking overwhelmed when he let me touch him, and then when we came together, I finally felt whole. There is no reason I would ever do anything to jeopardize that."

Ace smiled. "Promise me, Zoro. Promise me you will talk to me about this and let me help you. I don't want anyone to go through what I did with Law if I can help it."

Zoro nodded. "Yeah, sure. I honestly don't want to fuck this up either. I love Sanji. I've told him that more times than I can count."

"Good. Don't stop telling him in all the ways you know how."

At the same time, this conversation was unfolding, Law and Sanji were having a similar discussion.

"So now that he's gone, why don't you tell me what have you washing his plate over and over again?"

Jumping slightly as Sanji had been wholly lost in watching without actually watching Zoro leave the room, his mind redrawing the muscles of his back with finite-precision as his breathing elevated, he almost dropped the plate in the sink, causing it to clatter.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." His voice taking on a false reflective tone, Law wasn't buying as he dried the plate and put it on the counter to the right.

"Okay. If you won't admit to that, then why don't you tell me why you haven't just told Zoro you are in love with him because It's clear as day you do."

This time the cup in Sanji's hand did drop and clatter into the other dishes as the blonde gripped the edge of the sink in anxiety and shock at the thought of admitting any such thing to Zoro.

"Don't even try to bullshit me, Sanji. You know you are, so why torture yourself? He is also in love with you, so it's not like it's one-sided."

"It's not...it's not that simple."

"What? Saying I'm in love with you, Zoro is hard? Really? Sounds pretty easy to me."

"Well, it's not. Not for me!" Sanji snaps.

"Why is that?"

"It's not easy because...because it requires me to give up once again everything I am for someone else who claims to love me but in the end most likely just wants me as another fill-in or conquest."

Law looked down at the dishes then and frowned before taking one and beginning to wash it. "I'm disappointed in you, Sanji. I thought you were a more respectable man than that."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sanji's affront is igniting.

"I've known you a long ass time. Long enough to know what you were like before and after your ex, and not once have you ever lied this bad before."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm not lying."

Law sighed and turned to look at Sanji. "You are, but it's to yourself. You insist on denying what's right in front of you because you don't want to let go of your ex yet. Even though you've moved on, part of you still wants her to come back and say she's sorry so you can fill in that void and not have to realize that the type of person you are made you the perfect person to shove people away."

Only able to stare at him in shock, Sanji didn't respond.

"Fortunately for you, Zoro is an overconfident prick with an untapped heart of platinum. It may not seem like it to you, but that man could romance both Ace and me into bed if he wanted and even make us believe it was our idea, but he doesn't because he also hates himself as much as you do. That means he believes he isn't worth the effort and that no one will want him for who he truly is, so watching you shun him in your insecurity only to see him continue to beat his head against a wall is heartbreaking. Sure he fucks up, and yes, he is intense, but if you rein him in and get him to channel all that healthily, that man will have you live in that bed as he waits on your hand and foot just because that's how much he loves you. Trust me, I've seen it. Zoro is a completely different person when he loves with all of his heart. You just have to let him and convince him it's okay to do so." 

Law paused and searched Sanji's eyes which had as grown pensive and reflective.

"It's okay to let him in Sanj, but only if you promise to take all of him as well. He will never turn on you, and he will defend you until the day you die. You just have to be willing to let him in and claim you in the same way he tries to let you in to claim him. He's begging you in little ways to relieve him of his pain. So why won't you? Why won't you let him love you and then love him back in turn?"

"I want to. I told him this morning when he called out to me as he slept that I wasn't going anywhere. I promised."

Law placed his hands on the edge of the counter and sink, his face taking on a sad look. "Jesus Sanj, can't you see? He and Ace could be fucking twins. So many nights as I contemplated leaving, Ace would call out to me in his sleep. Some nights if I came over late, I would catch him in the middle of a nightmare crying as he begged. When he finally woke up sobbing as I collected him in my arms and held him, it took hours for me to calm him down as the terror had seemed so real.”

Sighing heavily, Law continued.

"This wasn't just sex to Zoro. Not this time. This time it was what he needed to feel whole. Can you honestly say when you came down from your high and then woke up the next morning that the world hadn't suddenly come into focus?"

Sanji looked down at the dishes but did not respond.

"Trust me when I say the damage you do now can never be undone. There isn't a moment I don't regret all the horrible things I made Ace put up with as I figured out what I wanted. There isn't a moment I don't wish I could take it all back and just love him from the start that way we do now."

Looking down, Law closed his eyes.

"There isn't a moment I don't live with the knowledge that no matter how much I love him now, I can't make up for how much I didn't love him then. Don't do that to Zoro or yourself. Please, Sanj, just is honest. You aren't doing this by yourself. Neither one of you are. We both love you guys very much and will do everything we can to help you."

At that moment, the patio door opened, and Ace and Zoro walked inside. Sensing the low tension, Ace looked at Law, who just pursed his lips as Zoro looked amongst all three trying to sort out what was going on.

Realizing there was nothing they could do, Ace broke the tension.

"Well, I'm glad we decided to come by. We would love to spend more time with you guys. Give us a call if you want to do something. There are a few venues around town I've been dying to check out."

Clasping Zoro on the shoulder while Law reached out and squeezed Sanji's hand, the two said their goodbyes before leaving the way they came.

As soon as the door closed, the silence became oppressive. With it feeling like the weight of the world was on both their shoulders, it was hard to feel like the gap could be bridged without either person caving under the weight they carried, yet in the end, it was Sanji that turned around and faced Zoro as he tried to take the first step.

"I can't do this alone. I'm scared, and I'm having a hard time facing the truth of my feelings. I would never want to devalue what we shared last night, but I'm not sure how to accept it or our dynamic. All I know is that I'm not leaving. Not now, not ever. I'm drawn to you in ways I can't explain, but I want to learn more about it. So what I'm asking is, will you continue to love me despite all this as I try to find the courage to love you openly on your side of the world?

________________

*Christina Rossetti

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more by me? Come visit https://creativefandoms.com/


End file.
